


What Doesn't Kill You

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I ain't afraid of no ghost, It's time to be heroes, M/M, gore-met chef, hey who turned off the lights?, horror romance, if you've got it haunt it, makes me screamish, no guts no gory, things are going bump in the night, trans- Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: 7 strangers enter a haunted house with a promise of a payout if they spend the entire night.Or, the losers stay overnight in the Rose Red house





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so rose red takes place at the Thornwood Castle but I put them in a mix of that and the Winchester mansion. Because it’s cooler. 
> 
> Mostly from Stan, Eddie and Bev’s POV but I may change as needed.

**Stan**

Stan pulled his car into one of the empty parking spots and exited, wondering again why the hell he was doing this. This was not his thing. He hated haunted houses, new people and sleeping in strange places. All of which he would be voluntarily encountering tonight.

But the lure of 20,000 for spending the night was too great. So he had entered the contest months ago on a whim, not expecting to be picked. Then he was. He got the phone call a month ago, telling him to go to the Winchester house on Halloween and be ready to stay for 24 hrs. If he made it he got the pay out. He couldn’t bring anything with, phones would be confiscated. It was insane. He was insane. But he needed the money. So he got out of his car and walked. 

He went over to the group, seeing 7 other people. Two of them were clearly from the TV show, he assumed the rest were the other contestants.

“Name?” Asked a bright, perky, blonde woman with well manicured nails that were holding a clipboard. 

“Stan Uris.” He replied.

“Phone?” Asked the Hispanic man next to her. Stan handed over his phone. “You’ll get this back in the morning.” He said, putting it in a bag. 

“With your big fat check!” The woman added, checking his name off a list. 

“Fantastic.” He replied blandly. 

“We’re waiting for just one more person. You are welcome to go stand with everyone else. You’ll be getting to know them well over the next 24 hours!” She said with a light laugh. 

Stan walked over, checking his watch. They were supposed to arrive by 5pm and it was 5:02. Stan hated late people. 

He looked over the group, thinking that one of them looked familiar.  They were chatting nervously as he joined them. He reminded himself why he was doing this. He needed the money for his hormones, which weren’t cheap. It would be worth it, he kept telling himself. The money would get him one step closer to his next surgery.  It was just 24 hours. He could do it. It would be worth it. 

“H-hi.” One of the other men greeted him, smiling. He looked like an All American boy, cropped blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was shorter than Stan and had broad shoulders. Stan briefly wondered if he played football. “I’m B-B-Bill.” He said, sticking out his hand.

His stutter was cute, Stan decided. “Stan.” He replied, shaking it. 

“This is Mike.” He pointed to a toned black man, who looked more at ease than anyone else. He gave Stan a quick head bob. 

“Ben.” A man with a weather beaten face, still handsome but tired looking said, “Hello”. He gave Stan a genuine smile. 

“Eddie.” A shorter man with brown hair gave him a curt nod. He looked skeptical about being there, his arms crossed in front of him, rubbing his biceps. 

“And Bev.” A woman with a cropped, red haired bob and eccentric outfit smiled at him, offering her hand. 

 

**Bev**

The newest member of their club reluctantly took her hand. She shook it firmly, keeping the smile on her face. He looked like he wanted to bolt. His tight curls seemed indicative of his personality. 

“Happy to meet you Stan.” She said, moving back.

“Same.” He replied.

“Where the hell is the last person?” The smaller man- Eddie?- asked. “Let’s just get this show on the road.”  He looked cold and cranky. 

“Eager to enter the haunted house?” Mike asked. 

“You don’t actually believe it’s haunted, do you?” Eddie asked, brows furrowed.

“You don’t?” Bev replied. She had read about the house before entering the contest. About how the owner thought she had to build rooms for the souls that died from Winchester rifles, how she continued to build it until she died. It was supposed to be one of the most haunted houses in America, people often saw ghosts or heard strange noises. Bev loved that stuff. She lived for it. “I hope it is, I want to see some ghosts!”

Ben- or Bill? She wasn’t sure- gave her a small smile. He was cute, she thought, if a little skittish looking.

“Ghosts aren’t real.” Stan retorted. “I’m sure it’ll just be creepy noises and dark halls.” 

“I don’t know, I read up on the house. There has been some weird shit that happened here.” Mike said, shrugging. “And a lot of people have said that they’ve seen ghosts here.”

“Do you guys b-believe in ghosts?” Bill asked. 

Mike and Bev nodded. Stan and Eddie shrugged non committedly. 

The group continued talking until the last person showed up. On a loud moped. 

 

**Eddie**

The last person was finally here. Eddie glared at him as he parked his bike. The asshole was thirty minutes late and came on the loudest vehicle imaginable. He took off his helmet and grinned at everyone. He was tall and lanky, with thick coke bottle glasses. He was also wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt. Eddie was instantly annoyed by him.

“Hey losers, I’m here!” He shouted, brushing himself off. 

The woman from the show took his phone and then turned to all of them. “Time to get started! Let’s head inside and I’ll give you the details.”

They all walked in, Richie strode over to Eddie. “Hey cutie, what’s your name?” He asked, throwing an easy arm around him. 

Eddie moved, pushing the arm off. “I’m Eddie.”

“Eds. I like it.” Richie grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No, it’s Eddie.” He glared at Richie, who just grinned back at him. 

They walked into the entryway for the house and Eddie stopping, gaping. It was enormous, with high ceilings that made it feel even larger. There was a large staircase in the middle that split, leading to the second floor. There was more furniture in the entry than Eddie had in his whole apartment. The ceiling had stained glass panels depicting a variety of religious scenes. It all came together to feel incredibly imposing and a little creepy. Eddie felt small standing in it, like the house was trying to swallow him. 

“This is Rose Red. As all of you know it’s rumoured to be haunted. The spirits of those who died from Winchester rifles are supposed to walk around, scaring anyone who stays here. At midnight you’ll hear 12 bells, those bells are used to summon the spirits.” The woman read off a script without emotion, gesturing at the house.

“You have all volunteered to stay here for 24 hours, we will release you at 6pm tomorrow. There are only a few rules, which were outlined in the contracts you signed.”

‘ You can’t leave the house, obviously. Some rooms are shut off, don’t try to enter those. There are cameras in all the rooms, to capture this for our viewers. Don’t try to turn them off. We’ll be watching from outside. If anyone wants to leave you just need to go to the front door,” She pointed to the door they came in. “And knock three times. We’ll let you out. You will not be paid.’

“We’ve also hidden extra money around the house, in some of the spookier places. There’s another 40,000 hidden inside the house for you to find.’

“There’s dinner in the room to the left. The kitchen is through there as well, with snacks and breakfast.” She nodded to her companion.

As he spoke he opened a box and handed them some items. “You will all get a walkies talkie and a map. The walkie talkies are already on the right channel, don’t change them. The map has the rooms you’ll be sleeping in and the kitchen and bathrooms marked. The rooms have the clothes we asked you to send in them. You will also get a flashlight. The house is old so most rooms don’t have overhead lighting. Each room has small period appropriate lights that you can use.” He let everyone grab an item. 

“Any questions?” The woman asked brightly.

“So if we fuck you’ll be watching?” Richie asked. Eddie jumped slightly, Richie’s voice was coming from directly behind him. He heard Richie chuckle. 

The woman laughed lightly. “We will. It makes for good TV. The point of this is to film all of you staying here and to drum up business for the house. So, make some good TV folks.” 

“Hear that Eds? We can perform for TV.” Richie whispered in his ear. 

Eddie flushed and moved next to Mike, glaring at Richie. 

“Any other questions?” Everyone shook their heads. “Great! It’s time to get started. I’ll be locking the door behind us. Good luck!” The woman and her companion left and Eddie heard the door lock behind her. The light flickered and he tried not to jump, already feeling nervous. The house was old and dusty. He tried not to think about all the dead skin and old diseases that could be lying around. He needed the money, he reminded himself. He had a debt to pay off. It was only 24 hours, he could do it and then he’d be free. 

“S-should we eat?” Bill asked after a minute. Everyone nodded and followed him to the kitchen.  


	2. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets to know each other more and starts exploring.

**Bev**

Bev followed Bill and the others to the kitchen, eager to start the next 24 hrs. She was ready to explore, especially if there was more money to find. Walking through the door she saw an array of food, pizza, salad, soda, chips- it was a feast. This also seemed to be one of the only rooms with overhead lighting, it was well lit and warmer, unlike the hall they had come from. She grabbed a piece of pizza and sat at the table.

“So what does everyone want to do with the money?” She asked. If she was going to spend the next day with these people she wanted to get to know them better.  

Mike sat next to her. “I want to buy my grandpa’s farm. The bank is seizing it and the money will be enough to save it.” 

“That’s really selfless.” She said, impressed. 

He shrugged. “It’s what you do for family.” 

“I’m using it to move to New York and start my comedy career.” Richie said, mixing three types of soda together and taking a long drink. 

“Of course you’re a comedian.” Stan quipped. 

Richie grinned at him, “You can already tell I’m hilarious?”

“I can already tell you like attention.” 

Richie barked out a laugh. “Ouch, harsh. What are you doing with the money Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie was sitting on the table next to Eddie, who looked like he wanted to murder the taller man.

“That’s not my name either.” Eddie replied. 

“Then tell me your real name, I’ll need it for later, when I’m moaning it.” Richie said, winking at Eddie, who blushed. 

“You’re absolutely exhausting.” He replied. Richie looked thrilled by Eddie’s annoyed response. “But to answer your question, I’m using it on loans, like an adult.” He said, inspecting his salad. 

‘Bo-oring!” Richie declared. “What about you Big Bill?”

Bill gave him a small smile. “Travel. All over.” 

“I’m using it for travel too!” Bev said. She wanted to go everywhere, see everything. “What about you?” She turned to Ben. The cute one, she thought. 

He gave her a nervous smile. “Down payment for a house.” 

“Aw, how responsible.” She said, bumping his shoulder. He blushed slightly. 

“And you Stan?” She asked.

Stan regarded her carefully. “Loans. Like Eddie.” It didn’t ring true but Bev didn’t prod. Stan seemed like a very private person and she didn’t want him to hate her already. 

“Another responsible person. You’re both boring.” Richie said, taking a big bite of pizza before turning to Eddie to talk to him, spraying food on Eddie’s arm. Eddie glared up at him but joined in the conversation. 

She chuckled, Eddie looked like he wasn’t as annoyed as he was pretending to be. He may have liked the attention more than he wanted to admit. She turned to Ben, asking, “What do you do for work?”

“I’m an architect. Well, an apprentice.” 

Cute and smart, she thought. “That’s great, I’m terrible at math.” She laughed and he smiled at her. Ben seemed like a quiet person but Bev already liked his smile. It was cautious, like he wasn’t sure it would be accepted, but also warm and genuine.  She wanted to see it more. 

“You?” He asked, eating a chip. 

“I manage a small clothing store. Well, actually I own it.” She was proud of her store, she looked all over for unique clothes and tried to buy from local designers. She was finally starting to attract bigger clients, which was helping get her name recognition. 

He looked impressed, “That’s pretty neat. And it sounds like a lot of work.” There was that smile again. 

“Thanks.” She beamed at the compliment. 

 

**Stan**

Stan ended up between Mike and Bill. They seemed to be the quieter members of the group, which he was fine with. He could already tell that Richie needed to fill every silence with an off color joke. He wondered if Bill didn’t speak much because of his stutter, which was a shame, Stan liked his deep voice. 

“I can’t believe I’m here.” Mike said, looking around apprehensively.  “Especially as the only black guy, that never ends well.” He chuckled. “My grandpa told me it was a bad idea but we need the money.”

“N-n-nothing is going to happen, we’ll stick together and be fine.” Bill said, giving Mike an encouraging smile. Stan got the feeling that Bill was good at putting people at ease. The words worked, Mike seemed slightly more comfortable. 

Stan looked at the others. He could see Ben hanging off every word Bev said, and that she seemed to be leaning in and touching him occasionally. He was impressed at how fast that had happened. They looked like they had known each other for years. 

Eddie kept glaring at Richie, who was now leaning over him and performing parts of his comedy routine. But Stan could see that Eddie’s lips were twitching into a small smile. Another couple in the making.  He wondered if the show makers had purposely picked people they thought would be compatible. It would make for better TV if they cared for each other. 

He turned back to the conversation. Bill was telling Mike that he was an author. He wrote horror novels, which was part of the reason he had volunteered. 

“What about you Stan?” Mike asked. “What do you do?”

“I run a bird sanctuary.” He said. 

“R-really?” Bill asked, sounding impressed. 

He nodded, giving them some details. Most people didn’t care about his birds but Bill seemed interested as he told them about the ones he saved. He took them in from all over, often he got ones that people thought they wanted as pets but then realized it was a terrible idea. He’d had toucans, macaws and peacocks. Hawks were also common but required extra care, many people tried to take up falconry and ended up injuring the birds. 

“T-that’s really cool.” Bill said, smiling at him. Stan felt himself smiling back. Bill was definitely someone people felt comfortable around. 

“It’s time to explore!” Richie declared, jumping off the table. He put his flashlight under his chin, lighting up his face ghoulishly. “Let’s find that money!” 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie had been watching Bill’s face as Stan talked to him, a gentle smile on his lips that kept growing. He was jealous of Stan. Bill was attractive and seemed nice. Eddie was stuck with the loud, vulgar Richie. Richie seemed intent on keeping Eddie within touching distance. And Eddie didn’t like being touched. 

“Great idea, let’s split up.” Eddie stood, “I’m going with Ben.” He walked over to Ben who looked at him, confused. Eddie was fine with confusion as long as he got to go with someone besides Richie. 

“Sure, I’ll go with you. Bev, want to join us?” Ben asked, standing. She nodded.

“Which way should we go?” She said, opening her map. There were three floors, and a basement. It looked like the attic had been sealed off, as had many of the rooms on the third floor. That was fine by Eddie, he didn’t want to explore more of the creepy house than he had to. 

“Wherever the most light is.” Eddie said. He didn’t like the dark or the idea of seeing only by flashlight. 

Bev nodded and traced a path with her finger. “What about to the greenhouse? I bet they hid money in there.” Both men nodded and they set out.

 

**Stan**

Richie was looking disappointed that Eddie had nearly run away from him. “Y-you can come with us.” Bill said, standing. “W-here should we go?”

Stan opened his map, looking at the options. “There’s a library on the second floor. There may be money in there.” He pointed and felt Bill leaning over him, his body heat making butterflies appear in his stomach.

“Sounds good.” Bill said, his breath hitting Stan’s ear.

“Nope, I’ll strike out on my own.” Richie declared. “I want the money for myself.” He went out the side door of the kitchen, whistling off tune. 

“Should someone go with him?” Stan asked. He didn’t want to but wasn’t sure any of them should be alone. 

Mike sighed, “I’ll go. I don’t want to get charged for broken things.” He ambled after Richie, leaving Stan and Bill alone. Stan was slightly nervous to be alone with him. 

“Well, let’s go.” Stan said, standing. He noticed he was a few inches taller than Bill and it made him smile. He wasn’t often get the taller one. 

They walked up the stairs, talking easily. Bill’s hand brushed his as they walked and Stan tried to ignore his increased heart rate.  

They reached the library and Bill pushed open the large door. The room was dark so Stan opened the curtains, which helped some. It was getting darker outside and the sun cast eerie shadows over the room. Stan tried to ignore them, they looked like elongated arms the were reaching for him. 

He glanced around the room. It was large and dusty, with books lining the walls and a huge desk in the middle. The air seemed chilled. He didn’t like being in there. Something about it felt cold and forgotten. 

“I f-f-found a light.” Bill said, picking up a lantern. He turned it on and a soft light filled some of the room. The light, in addition to the dying suns rays, helped illuminate the room and chase away the shadows. 

“That helps.” Stan smiled at him and Bill smiled back.

“We’ll have to s-stick together, to use the light. It’ll make it easier to search.” Bill said. Stan nodded and walked over to Bill.

“Where do you think they would hide money?” Stan asked, looking at the books. They were all about murders and crimes. He frowned, unhappy. He should have expected that they would make everything as spooky as possible. 

Bill was next to him, shoulders touching. Stan found himself leaning into the casual touch. He hoped that this wasn’t how Bill was with everyone. He couldn’t be sure since he had just met him but his gut said it wasn’t.  “We s-should look for less dusty ones.” 

Stan turned to him, impressed. “That’s a great idea.” 

Bill smiled, “T-thanks.” They moved along, searching for books that seemed recently touched. They came across a section that looked clean and started pulling them out, flipping through them. 

“So do you live around here?” Stan asked, cringing at how much it sounded like a terrible pick up line.

“N-near the haunted house? No.” Bill looked at him, teasing. “I l-live in San Diego. You?”

“Suburb outside San Diego.” He smiled again, they were closer than he expected. 

“I should v-v-visit sometime. I’d like to see the birds.” Bill wasn’t looking at him. Stan thought he saw a blush but it was difficult to tell in the low light. 

“I’d like that.” They talked comfortably while searching the books, not finding any money. 

Until they heard a loud crash. 

 

**Bev**

“So, do you know Richie?” She asked Eddie as they walked.

He shook his head. “No, he just decided that he wants to pick on me all night.” 

“I think he likes you.” Ben said. 

Eddie frowned, “Oh great, I get the guy who flirts like a fifth grader, pulling on pigtails and stealing my milk. Anyway we just met.” 

“Sometimes all it takes is one conversation.” Ben said. She saw him give her a quick side glance. It made her feel warm and happy. 

“Whatever.” Eddie was looking at the portraits. “Does it feel like the eyes are following us?”

Bev had noticed that too but hadn’t said anything, not wanting to creep anyone out. There weren’t lights in the hall so they had their flashlights out. There were aged portraits on the walls, depicting people from the 1800’s in high collars and ornate hats. None were smiling, all had a solemn intense look with eyes that seemed to bore into Bev. She felt like the heads were turning as they walked past, trying to keep watch of them. 

“Oh, I guess.” Ben was glancing around, noticing for the first time. “Huh, it’s kinda weird.” He kept glancing back to watch the eyes.

“A bit.” Eddie said, wrapping an arm around himself. He seemed spooked. 

Bev put an arm around him. “Don’t worry, it’s probably all fake. They want to scare us, remember?” 

Eddie looked up a her and nodded. “You’re right. Thanks.” 

They made small talk as they walked to the greenhouse. She already liked Eddie’s snark and Ben’s kindness. It felt like she had known them for much longer than an hour or two. 

They reached the greenhouse and saw that there were no lights inside. The walls were glass and high reaching, making it hard to string lighting in it. It was twilight and light filtered in, illuminating parts of the area. 

They entered, looking around. The plants were all dead and rotting. There were vines twining around the pillars, their leaves curled and brown. There were also several forgotten fruit trees, apples fallen and decomposing on the ground. It gave the area a musky smell that reminded Bev of death and decay.  

“Charming.” Eddie said, wrinkling his nose. “This place is clearly well kempt.” 

“Where should we look for cash?” Ben asked, looking around. He seemed to be trying to ignore the smell and appearance. 

“Probably wherever is the most disgusting.” Eddie said, kicking a spoiled apple out of the way. 

“So, let’s start with the trees.” Bev suggested, walking over to one. She paused, hearing something far away. It sounded like slow, warbling music, something from a bygone era. It was mournful, like a lost lover calling out. She tried to determine what direction it was coming from but it disappeared as she turned. 

She shook her head, deciding she was hearing things, and began looking for money. 

 

**Mike**

Mike was listening to Richie complain about Eddie. “He just left me. It was harsh. Wasn’t it harsh?” Richie said as they explored.

“How do you even know he’s gay?” Mike asked. They were in a hallway, Richie was opening every door and peering in. There were small lights on the walls that cast shadows, making things appear sinister instead of helping. Some of them were the rooms they were sleeping in that night. 

“I just assume everyone is Richie-sexual.” Richie responded with grin. He opened another door. “Oh! This is my room!” He wandered in.

Mike followed. “How do you know?” He asked. It looked like all the other rooms. Decor from the early 1900s- an uncomfortable looking bed, a dresser and an oil lamp. The bed had draped surrounding it that were pulled back with thick ropes. 

“I memorized the map.” Richie said as he opened the dresser. “And my clothes are in here.”

Mike was briefly impressed that Richie had already memorized the lay out. Mike was already turned around, the hall had taken several sharp turns and twists. The house was famous for having halls or staircases than ended abruptly or doors that opened to a twenty foot drop. He checked his map, they were near the library, far from the kitchen where they had started. 

“Those fuckers took my hooch.” Richie said, haphazardly pulling his clothes out. 

“You packed liquor?”

“Hell yes I did. I didn’t know what all of you would be like. My plan was to drink alone in my room all night and emerge at 5:45 tomorrow ready to collect my moolah.” 

“Sounds healthy.”

Richie shrugged, throwing himself on the bed. “Seemed like a good plan. But it turns out you guys are alright. So maybe I’ll be fine.” He shifted in the bed. “This bed is so uncomfortable. Come sit on it.”

Mike arched an eyebrow. “I am not a Richie-sexual.” He replied.

Richie laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m already attracted to that angry imp in the greenhouse. I won’t jump you.” He patted the bed. “Come oooonnnn Mike-y. Lay down with papa Richie.” 

“Fine.” Mike could tell that Richie wouldn’t stop until he did. He laid down next to Richie, who immediately flipped on his side and started running his fingers on Mike’s chest. He jumped up, Richie was cackling. “Yea, I can’t figure out why Eddie isn’t attracted to you. Let’s go back to the kitchen.” 

Richie stood, still laughing. “Whatever you say man.” He said, moonwalking backwards out of the door. Mike shook his head, following Richie. 

As he did he heard a loud crash followed immediately by a ‘FUCK!’ and ran out. Richie was sprawled on the ground, his leg on an overturned desk and head resting on a chair leg. 

“What the hell?” Mike asked, staring. It looked like all the furniture from the hallway had been piled up in front of the door to the room. Side tables, desks and chairs had been stacked up, effectively blocking them in. Until Richie walked into it, knocking pieces down. 

“Are you okay?” Mike asked, offering Richie a hand. 

“That fucking hurt.” Richie said, taking it. He stood, glaring at the furniture. “Who the hell moved everything? That was stealthy.”

“You think someone moved it?” They had been in the room less than 10 minutes, and Mike hadn’t heard anyone outside.

“Of course someone moved it. What else?” He looked at Mike. “You don’t actually think it was ghosts?”

“Well, maybe. We didn’t hear anyone. And it’s a lot of furniture to move.”

“That’s ridiculous. Here, help me move some of this.” They started pushing the furniture aside so they could get out, Richie grumbling the whole time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'm titling the chapters with some excellent (or decent) horror movies.


	3. Lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie falls and the lights go out.

**Stan**

Both jumped when they heard the crash. “Should we go look?” Stan asked, his eyes wide. “It sounded like it came from right below us.” He was starting to panic, even if he didn’t want to admit it. The house was creepy, there wasn’t enough light and loud noises always put him on edge. He didn’t want to go investigate the noise, it was highly unlikely to be something friendly.

“Y-y-es. Someone could be h-h-h…”

“Hurt.” Stan finished quietly. Bill nodded. He knew Bill was right. Bill seemed like the type that would always help people. Stan usually preferred to stay out of the way. But he was willing to be brave, to help, if he could. 

They took off, sprinting to where they thought the noise came from. They halted when they found Richie and Mike moving furniture, Richie complaining loudly. 

“We h-h-h-...” Bill said, panting and stuttering.

“Heard a crash.” Stan supplied. Bill smiled at him gratefully. 

“Someone monkeyed with the furniture.” Richie said, gesturing. “I fell over.” 

“Someone?” Stan inquired. He looked at the array of furniture. There were several large pieces that would require at least two people to move. 

“Or something.” Mike suggests.

Richie rolled his eyes. “Don’t start with that. I’m sure that people from the show are hiding all over, moving shit to freak us out. Don’t let them scare you that easily.” 

Stan opened his mouth to argue but decided it wasn’t worth it, instead helping Bill move a desk aside. As Mike explained what happened Stan doubted even more that people could have moved all the furniture without the men hearing it. He also didn’t believe in ghosts on principle but it did seem like something stranger was happening. 

“Should we tell the others?” Mike asked, righting a chair. 

Bill nodded. “Probably.”

“On it!” Richie said happily, pushing his walkie talkie button. “Breaker breaker one nine this is Eagle Eyes, here with Cranky Curls, Captain America and Farmer Mike. Come in, come in.” 

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really?”

Richie bobbed his head happily, laughing.

 

**Eddie**

“Come in, come in.” The message finished as Eddie rolled his eyes, pulling his walkie talkie off his fanny pack. 

“We’re here. What do you want?” He asked, motioning for Ben and Bev to come closer.

Richie’s voice crackled through. “Spaghetti Man! I was hoping you’d pick up.” 

“What do you want?” He asked again, ignoring the nickname. 

“Mike thinks there’s a ghost on the loose and wanted to inform you.” Richie replied. 

“Wait, what?” Bev asked, grabbing the device. “What happened?”

“Richie fell.” Stan responded, sounding far away. 

“Gracefully. I fell very gracefully.” 

Eventually they got the story out through a mixture of Mike, Richie and Bill. “Should we go back?” Ben asked, looking at the others. He looked concerned. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was the possibility of ghosts or that Richie may have been hurt. 

Eddie agreed with Richie that it was probably the crew, they wanted to make the best TV they could. Though, if Eddie was a ghost he would want to mess with Richie too. 

“Yes! I want to be where the action is!” Bev said excitedly. “Let’s go.” She set off and Ben shrugged, following her. Eddie didn’t want to to be alone so he followed as well. 

They walked back. The others were in the main hall, milling around. Bev walked over, demanding more details. As Eddie walked over the lights went out, leaving them in total darkness. 

“Oh fuck!” Eddie exclaimed.

“Anytime!” Richie called. The others groaned. 

 

**Bev**

Bev felt blind when the lights went out. She scrambled for her flashlight, finding that it wouldn’t turn on. “Is anyone else’s light working?” 

She saw two lights turn on. One was Bill’s and the other Eddie’s. “Great, are all the other’s broken?” Eddie asked, his light bobbing as he walked over to the group. He sounded near panic. Everyone nodded, moving closer together until they were in a tight circle. 

“We need to go flip the breaker.” Mike told them. 

“Which is of course in the creepy basement.” Eddie said, frowning. “Fucking great.” 

“Aw Eds, I’ll protect you.” Richie’s arm was around Eddie again. This time, Eddie didn’t throw it off. 

“Why aren’t our lights working?” Ben asked, hitting his against his palm. “They were fine in the greenhouse.” 

“It’s the house.” Bev replied. She thought it was obvious. The house was trying to screw with them. “It probably wants us to leave.” 

Stan looked at her like she was proposing they all strip naked. “That is ridiculous.”

“Not really. Lights are out, furniture stacked up, sure seems like something is up.” Mike replied. 

“Come on. Really?” Richie said. “Don’t buy into this. I’m sure they’re laughing at us from that van. They can probably control the lights.”

“And our flashlights?” Eddie asked.

Richie shrugged. “Shitty batteries.” 

Bev looked at Mike and they exchanged glances. She knew that Mike agreed there was more going on than met the eye. Rather being scared it excited her, to be near ghosts, to interact with them. She peered around, wondering if any were nearby. 

“Whatever, I’ll go down to the basement. I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” Richie said. “Toss me a flashlight.” 

Eddie handed Richie his flashlight, which went off as soon as it hit Richie’s hand. “Shitty batteries huh?” Eddie said. He took it back and the light flickered back on.

Richie glared at the light but shrugged, clearly not concerned. “Whatever, looks like you’re with me Eds.”

“Why me? Bill’s light works too.” Eddie protested. Bev couldn’t tell if Eddie was nervous about the basement or didn’t want to be alone with Richie. Probably both. 

“Billiam needs to stay here and calm the others.” Richie said. “We’re the heroes of this story.” 

Eddie looked at everyone else briefly and no one said anything. He groaned. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” He let Richie lead him away. 

 

**Stan**

As soon as Eddie and Richie disappeared Ben’s flashlight came back on. “Great, the house is rewarding us for splitting up. That’s fucking great.” Mike scoffed as they all stared at Ben’s light.

“That’s ridiculous.” Ben said, “Isn’t it?” He asked, looking at everyone else for confirmation.

Bev shrugged. “Or it’s rewarding people for doing what it wants.” Mike nodded and Stan looked at her skeptically. 

“What should the rest of us do?” Stan asked. “Not asking for the house, just in general until the lights are back on.” 

As if on cue there was a noise from upstairs. It sounded like a cross between a strangled yelp and a howl. Everyone jumped and stared upstairs.

“I’m not going up there.” Mike said, eyeing the second floor suspiciously. Stan nodded, investigating noises seemed like something an idiot would do. 

“I’ll go.” Bev offered, “But I need a flashlight buddy.” She grinned at Ben and Bill.

“I’ll go with you.” Ben said, unsurprisingly. Stan was pretty sure that he would already follow her anywhere.

She grabbed his hand and they headed upstairs. As they left Mike’s light turned on. 

“If this house is trying to tell me that I need to set off on my own it’s out of it’s goddamned mind.” He said, glaring at the flashlights. 

“Maybe it just wants us to s-s-stick together.” Bill said. “Let’s wait in the kitchen.”

“Why?” Stan asked. 

Bill shrugged, “We can s-sit there.” 

 

**Eddie**

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Eddie grumbled as they walked downstairs. It was musty and cold, a breeze coming from somewhere that chilled him. “This fucking house.”

Richie was at the bottom up the stairs already and looked up at him. “Can you hurry up? I kinda need the light.”

“I’ll go as slow as I damned well pleased. This stupid house is already making me go down to the basement. I will walk at my own place.” 

Richie laughed. “You’re so pissy, I love it.”

Eddie finally got to the bottom of the stairs, looking at him. “No you don’t.” He said flatly. “People never like it.”

Richie bumped him gently. “Well, I do.” 

Eddie couldn’t think of a response so he settled on examining the dank basement. They were in a big open room, closer to a root cellar than a finished basement. There were boxes piled high so Eddie couldn’t see most of the room. “Which way?” He asked, scanning the room with the flashlight.

“Left.” Richie said, setting off confidently. 

“How do you know?” Eddie asked, following him. 

“I don’t- but I have a one third chance of being right.” Richie grinned at him. “And I like those odds.” 

“You are something else.” Eddie replied. They looked around the room, not seeing a breaker box anywhere. 

As they walked Eddie saw something scamper by out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it, assuming he imagined it. 

As they continued walking he saw it again, something large was following them, loping alongside them in the shadows.

“Richie.” He whispered, grabbing his arm and tugging on his sleeve.

“What Eds?” Richie turned to him.

“Something else is down here.” He said quietly, turning his flashlight to where he had seen the thing. 

“It’s probably a rat.”

“No, no, it was bigger.” Eddie said, looking around. He saw that there was another room where the thing must have disappeared. 

Richie shrugged. “A big rat then.”

Eddie glared at him briefly then took a deep breath and, summoning all his courage, broke off from Richie and walked to the other room. He shone his light inside, not seeing the figure. 

He looked around the room, which seemed liked a makeshift medical room. The walls were a dingy white and there was a gurney in the middle with a small table beside it. The table held broken needles and a small vial. The room smelled vaguely of antiseptic. Eddie wrinkled his nose and walked in, picking up the vial. 

“What’s that?” Richie asked from behind Eddie, who was staring at the vial. 

“It...it has my name on it.” Eddie said, his voice breaking. 

“Let me see.” He handed it to Richie, not looking at him. 

Edward Kaspbrak Clozapline 25 MG. Adminster twice daily or as needed for psychotic breaks 

Eddie flashed back to his childhood, all the drugs he had been forced to take, all the hazy days he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t breath and felt a panic attack coming, he tried to take deep breaths, his hands on the gurney. 

“Eds, they’re just screwing with you. It’s a bad joke. Just relax.” He heard Richie’s voice through a tunnel. He tried to ground himself by focusing on things he could see.

Gurney.  

Table. 

Wall.

Crouching figure.

Eddie’s mouth went dry as he turned his flashlight to the figure. 

A woman in a hospital gown crouched in the corner, looking out from under her stringy, unkempt hair. Her face was drawn and gaunt, with an ashen tone. Her mouth was hanging open, a thin line of drool falling out. Her eyes scanned the room, wild and crazed, until they landed on Eddie. 

She let out a long, shrill screech as she leapt at Eddie, her ragged fingers reaching for his throat.  

 

**Bev**

They walked upstairs. Ben’s hand found her’s at some point and she smiled, happy for the warm touch. 

“Which way?” Ben asked at the top of the stairs, swinging his flashlight. 

“I’m not sure.” Bev paused, trying to see into the darkness. They heard the noise again, closer now. “Looks like left.” She said. Ben gave her a weak smile and followed.

They heard the noise several more times as they walked down a long, winding hall. More than once they thought they were close but came to a dead end. 

“This place is a maze.” Ben said as they went back down a flight of stairs that had ended in nothing. 

“Well she kept building and tearing down rooms until she died.” Bev explained as they took another path. “She wasn’t too concerned with things making sense, just that they were built.”

“Lucky us.” Ben murmured as they found another dead end. “Why doesn’t any of this bother you?”

“Why would it?I signed up knowing what I was in for. I was ready for spooky shit.” 

“I wasn’t. I was ready for shitty jump scares and fake skeletons.” He said, peering around a corner.

“Do you want to leave?” 

He shook his head. “Not yet.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. “Tell me more about your shop.” 

She sighed happily. “Oh, I love it. My favorite thing is all the colors and prints. I love bright colors and bold prints. It’s what made me successful, being able to pick out new patterns that other people would never try.” 

Ben nodded. “Sounds like you’re good at it.”

“These eyes,” She pointed to her face. “Are made for fashion.” She smiled. “What about you? Why architecture?”

“Oh, I’ve always loved math. I love numbers, it’s always made sense to me. Same with reading. I’m not really a joiner so I found solidarity in numbers and books. Being an architect is all about detailed math, ensuring that your calculations are correct and then adding beauty to it.”

Ben’s face had lit up as he talked. Bev enjoyed the glow he had. “You are really passionate about it.” He nodded. She started to ask another question when heard the noise again, making both jumped. 

“I think it’s in this room.” Bev said. They were in front of a black door, with a shiny red knob. It felt heavy and ominous. 

“Of course.” Ben said, eyeing the door. “Well, shall we?” He asked. Bev appreciated Ben’s attitude. He was clearly scared and unhappy about the situation but was still willing to see it through. 

“We’ll walk through together?” She asked. Ben nodded.

They opened the door and stepped in. It was a nursery, complete with a bassionette, changing table and toys. There were several framed black and white pictures. Bev dropped Ben’s hand and picked one up. “Cute baby.” She commented, looking at the sleeping infant. She inspected another photo. The baby was in different outfits, a christening gown, a long dress, a nightgown. “Looks like she’s sleeping in all of them.”

Ben appeared at her shoulder. “Um Bev, I don’t think she’s sleeping.” He said, taking the photo. 

“What do you mean?”

He glanced at her nervously. “Well, people used to, in the 1800’s, you know, when someone died?” He gestured at the photos. 

“Used to what?” She asked, confused. 

“Take photos. Of their dead babies.” He finished.

She looked at the photos again, horrified. “You mean…” She asked, looking down at the peaceful infant.

He nodded. “I think the baby in those is dead.”

The sound came again, making Bev yelp and drop the photo she was holding. She looked around for the source of the noise. The sound was coming from the crib in the middle of the room. 

 

**Stan**

Stan was sitting in the kitchen. Mike and Bill had propped up their lights to allow for the largest area to be covered. They had put away the food and were now talking. 

“I’m telling you guys, there’s something weird about this place.” Mike said, peering into the darkness with suspicion.

“Do you want to leave?” Bill asked. He didn’t have any judgement in his voice, just curiosity.

Mike shook his head. “No, we need the money. I can’t leave just because something goes bump in the night. I’m going to help my family, that farm is important to me. All I ever wanted was to inherit it, and be a farmer like my dad and grandpa.” 

Stan nodded. He felt the same. He didn’t want to be there but leaving wasn’t an option. He wondered how the others were doing. “Should we be splitting up?” He asked. “It feels like every horror movie has taught me not to.”

“Do you think we’re in a horror m-movie?” Bill asked.

“Maybe.” Stan replied, honestly. It didn’t feel like all the details were adding up. There had to be something Stan was missing. 

Bill nodded slowly. “We’ll s-s-stick together after this.” He gave Stan a warm smile and Stan nodded.

“Okay. Good.” 

Bill’s warm eyes left Stan’s face and flickered up, widening in fear. “What?” Stan asked, still looking at Bill. 

Bill’s mouth was dropped open and he pointed. “A g-g-g-g…”

“Ghost.” Mike finished, gaping at the same area. 

Stan didn’t want to turn and look but forced himself to.  A figure draped in an aged white gown was hovering near the ceiling. It was translucent and it’s features were blurred, like someone had rubbed off the details.  It’s mouth was ghoulishly elongated as it pointed at them, one brittle finger pointing at him.

“Sttttaannnnnnn.” It’s voice was deep and penetrating. “Stttannnnnn.”

Stan felt himself starting to shake as the ghost descended on them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I will definitely change the rating if I decide to murder someone. I don’t want to actually make anyone hate me.  
> Also, in my outline I have what time each chapter is (7-8pm). Would that be helpful? Does anyone care? It helps me with planning.   
> Thoughts and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discovers the sources of their scares. And learns some interesting facts about the others.

**Eddie**

Eddie shrieked, covering his face against the assault. He fell onto the ground as the figure landed on him, spit was flying out of her mouth and covering Eddie as it cackled.

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, using his arms to blindly fight back. He couldn’t think of anything else to do. All he could think about was getting free. But the figure was too strong and had the upper hand.

“Get the fuck off!” He screamed as he struggled, hands seeking any advantage. She continued to taunt him, trying to pin his hands over his head. 

After what felt like hours, he felt the weight being pulled off him. He opened his eyes and saw the thing struggling in Richie’s arms. He sat up, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

“What the fuck is this?” Richie was asking the struggling figure.

It laughed. Eddie saw that some make up had rubbed off on Richie as she thrashed in his arms, leaving her skin decidedly more human colored and less ghoulish. 

“Oh man, we got you guys good.” The figure said, ceasing her struggling. “Let me go man.” She turned to Richie, smiling at him. “I’m done being a ghost-y.” 

“What the hell?” He said, releasing her. He walked over to Eddie and offered him a hand. Eddie stood and Richie put a protective arm over his shoulder. “Are you trying to kill us?”

“Nah.” The woman said, stretching.  Eddie could see she was around their age, just covered in professional horror makeup to make her look otherworldly. “Just scare you. You,” She pointed to Eddie, “were supposed to be alone. So I’d jump out and scare you, then run off. But I’m not going to get beat up for this gig.” 

“So you are from the company.” Richie asked dryly. 

The woman nodded. “Gotta make sure we get some good shots. But, on the plus side, you’ve earned some cash for your troubles.” She handed Eddie an envelope. 

“Wow, thanks. You nearly gave us a heart attack but sure, cash will fix it.” Richie said.

She shrugged. “Hey, I’m just paid to scare you. If you have a complaint talk to the big wigs. It’s all in the contract you signed.” She turned and opened a small door that had blended in with the wall. “I’m leaving now. The breaker is on the far right wall by the way.” She called out as she disappeared, the door blending into the wall as she shut it. 

Once the door shut Eddie could finally breathe. He exhaled loudly, letting his shoulders slump. “Fuck those guys. Fuck this place. Fuck fuck fuck.” He said, setting the flashlight down and looking for his inhaler. He didn’t need it. He knew that. But it comforted him and right now he needed comfort. He shoved the envelope in his pack and pulled it out.

Richie watched him, concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked. “When that thing jumped you…” 

“I’m fine.” Eddie said, taking two puffs and trying to breath deeply. “Just pissed off.” He felt his heart rate returning to normal and he looked up at Richie. “Thanks for pulling her off.” 

Richie shrugged. “You would have done the same for me.”

Eddie shook his head, “No way, I would have run the fuck away. I’m not a hero.”

Richie laughed.  “I don’t believe that for a second Eds.” He looked at him again. “You’re okay though? Do you want to leave?” 

Eddie looked at him, touched that Richie cared so much. He shook his head. “I can’t leave, I need that money.” He replied with determination. He had a debt that he couldn’t live with anymore. It hung over his head like a noose. “I’ll split the envelope with you though, once we get the lights back on.”

Richie nodded. “Maybe I can use it to take you out on a fancy date.” He grinned at Eddie. “Let’s go find the breaker.” 

Eddie grabbed the flashlight, noticing that it had stayed on when he put it down. Richie walked close to him and Eddie appreciated it. Richie’s warm figure felt more real than anything else in the house. 

They found the breaker and flipped all the switched, “Hope that did the trick.” Richie said as they walked back upstairs. 

 

**Bev**

They walked to the crib, the wailing growing louder as they got closer. Bev thought she saw something squirming under a blanket.  “On the count of three.” Bev said, moving her hand to one side of the curtains. Ben’s hand was on the other. 

He nodded. “One.”

“Two.” She said.

“Three.” They said together, ripping back the curtains. The crib held a baby doll, a lifelike one that would move and cry. Under it was a walkie talkie, which must have been the source of the noise. 

Both exhaled loudly. Bev let out a squeaky laugh, her fear evaporating. “Oh god, Richie was right.” She saw Ben relax too, his hands resting on the side of the crib.

“Of course he was.” Ben said. “Now he’ll be even more annoying,” She chuckled. 

“Congrats on exploring and surviving you two!” The a voice called out from the walkie talkie. “Under this baby is some cash. A reward for your bravery.” 

Bev put her hand under the baby, finding an envelope. “Well fuck.” She said, opening it. It looked like it contained a thousand dollars, all in hundreds. “Let’s not tell Richie that he was spot on. Split the money?” She asked.

Ben nodded. “Agreed. On both points.”

She handed Ben half the money and he added it to his wallet. “Back to the others?” She asked. He nodded. 

They set out. As they walked the few lights in the hall flickered back on. “Richie and Eddie must have been successful.” She commented as they turned back the way they had come. Only now, where she thought a hall should be, there was a locked door. 

“Huh, I thought the hall continued.” Ben said, looking as confused as Bev.

“Me too.” She turned, looking back. “We must have taken a wrong turn.”

Ben nodded and they turned back, taking an earlier hallway.    


**Stan**

Stan paled as the ghost called out his name. He turned to look at Bill and Mike, both of whom had the same look of shock on their faces. The ghost continued to float above them, calling his name. 

“What, what do you want?” He squeaked out, trying to be brave.

The ghost swooped down, air rushing towards him as it did. “Youuuuu.” It wailed fiercely. 

Stan started to tremble as Bill and Mike each put a hand on him. “You c-c-cc-can’t have him.” Bill told it. 

The ghost seemed to laugh at this, a wheezing noise radiating out of it. “We’ll see.” It cried out, swooping closer. “We’ll seee…” 

Then the lights turned back on and it disappeared instantly, like it had never been there in the first place. 

Stan turned to them, his hands cold and clammy from fear. “What was that? Was that real?” He asked, taking deep breaths to try and slow his heart rate. “We all saw it, right?”

“We saw it. It seemed real.” Mike commented, his eyes still trained on the spot where the ghost was. It looked like he was trying to force it to come back so he could confront it. 

“Fuck. Why does it want me?” Stan asked, burying his head in his hands. 

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing slow circles in it. “We w-w-won’t let it get you.” 

Bill said from behind him.

Stan cradled his head, willing himself not to shake. 

**Eddie**

By the time they made it back to the kitchen Eddie was feeling better. He was also starting to appreciate Richie’s jokes, though he would sooner die than admit it. They helped lighten the mood and made Eddie less frightened, both of which he sorely needed. 

When they entered the kitchen he saw that all three men in it looked terrified. “What happened?” He asked, worried. 

“We saw a ghost.” Mike told them.

“It w-wanted Stan.” Bill added. Stan looked up at them and Eddie could see that he was pale and looked distressed.

“Bah, it was fake.” Richie said, grabbing a piece of pizza from the fridge. “We got attacked by an actor. I told you guys, it’s all fake.”

“Wait what, what happened?” Stan asked, looking from Richie to Eddie. Eddie relayed the story and Stan seemed to calm down as he did. 

As Eddie finished Stan looked at Bill. “It was probably fake then. If they made up fake medication for Eddie I’m sure they would use my name to scare me.” Bill nodded at him reassuringly. 

“Why the hell didn’t we get any money then?” Mike asked. 

Richie shrugged. “Maybe you didn’t look scared enough for the cameras.” Richie gestured around. “Don’t forget, they’re everywhere.” Mike didn’t seem to buy it but he let it go. 

“Where are the others?” Eddie asked as he grabbed some chips. 

“They went to investigate a n-noise.” Bill said. “They should be back soon.” 

Richie sat down next to Eddie again, scooting his chair closer. This time Eddie didn’t move away. He found himself minding the invasive, brash presence less. The others were still comforting Stan.  

“So Eds, tell me more about yourself. What does Eddie do in his free time?” Richie asked him, turning his chair to face Eddie’s. The others were talking amongst themselves. 

“Bowling. Lot’s of bowling.” He replied, straightfaced. He saw Richie’s face screw up as he tried to think of a response and laughed. “I’m joking. I mean, I like bowling but it’s been years. I’m a chef so I don’t have a lot of free time. I work long hours but I love it. When I have free time I read, occasionally teach a class on gardening, spend time with my cat. I’m pretty boring.”

Richie looked enamored. “That’s adorable. All of it. Can I come to your gardening class? And meet your cat? Maybe after eating at your restaurant?”

“Really?” Eddie asked, laughing.

Richie bobbed his head. “Yes, absolutely. Bonus points if you’re reading while I meet the cat. What’s his name?”

“Her name is Barbara.”  Richie snorted. Eddie hit his shoulder lightly. “Hey! I didn’t name her! It was her name at the shelter. And it fits.”

“I definitely need to meet this Barbara cat.” Richie smirked.  “Tell me more about being a chef.”

“Oh, I love it. I wasn’t allowed to cook growing up, or eat many ‘exotic’ foods, so once I left home I fell in love with cooking and flavors. I’ve spent days trying to nail down the perfect balance for a dish.” He laughed. “It’s a little obsessive. I want to open my own fusion restaurant one day. Right now I’m a sous chef at a fancy American bistro. But I can do it, everyone says I come up with unique flavor pairings.” He smiled proudly. 

“I’d love you try it sometime.”

Eddie nodded, his eyes softening as he looked at Richie. “I’d like that too.” Richie grinned at him and Eddie’s heart leapt, even while he tried to deny it. Changing the subject he asked, “Well what about you? What do you do for fun?”

“Comedy. Lots of comedy. And bars. A necessary evil of comedy. Other than that I like hiking. And video games.”

“You play WOW don’t you?” Eddie had a feeling. 

“How’d you guess?” Richie asked quietly, leaning in slightly. Their faces were close and Eddie’s pulse was racing, finally not out of fear. 

“You just seem the type.” Eddie said, also leaning in. 

Richie closed more of the distance. Eddie could feel his breath on his cheek. “You don’t mind?”

“That you play WOW? Not at all. I’m sure you play a sexy elf or something wonderfully ridiculous.” Eddie was trying not to stare at Richie’s lips. They were incredibly close. Eddie was sure they looked ridiculous but he didn’t care, he felt drawn to Richie. 

Richie chuckled, pushing up his glasses. “A sexy half orc, actually. Maybe I’ll show you, after this.” 

“I’d like that.” Eddie was telling the truth. He wanted to see Richie’s orc and to cook dinner for him. He wanted to see him again and again. 

Eddie was sure Richie was going to kiss him but the door swung open and Bev and Ben entered, making Eddie jump back. The noise broke the spell he was under. He smiled shyly at Richie who was glaring daggers at them. 

“You guys won’t believe what happened!” Bev said, pouring herself a soda as she relayed their story. The others caught them up on what had happened to them.

“Why did it take you so long to get back?” Mike asked. “You’ve been gone for over an hour.”

“Really?” Ben checked his watch, surprised. “My watch says it’s been 30 minutes.” Stan and Eddie checked their watches too, finding that they all said different times. 

“Great, now they’re messing with our watches.” Eddie groaned, annoyed. “How do they even do that?” 

“Who knows, they have a ton of tech they can use to make our lives harder.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hand and tapping the watch. He raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Do you think that will help?’

Richie grinned at him. “No, I just wanted to hold your hand.” Eddie scoffed but let Richie intertwine their fingers, smiling.

Bev was watching the interaction with a smirk. “To answer your question. We got turned around. This place is confusing.” She shrugged. “But we made it back. That’s what matters.”

**Stan**

Stan nodded at Bev’s comment. He had barely explored but could already tell that it would be easy to get lost. 

“Glad you made it back.” Mike said. Bev smiled at him, pulling up a chair near them. Ben wandered over to Eddie and Richie, asking them more about the basement.

“Me too. I love this scary shit but being lost is not my jam.” She said. 

“How can you like it? I hate being scared. I want none of it.” Stan asked. 

She smiled broadly. “I’ve always loved being scared. Scary movies, books. All of it. And I love ghosts. I’ve always wanted to see one. I thought this was my chance.”

Bill was nodding. “I g-get that. I’ve always liked it too. T-thinking about what goes bump in the night.” 

“Exactly!” She said, whacking a hand on the table. “I live for that shit.”

Mike was shaking his head. “You’re insane. There’s no way I’d want to mess with anything supernatural.” 

“I’m with him.” Stan agreed. The four continued talking, Bill and Bev trading scary stories while Mike and Stan shook their heads. The other three joined in, Richie reenacting a scene from Woman in Black. Even if he hated the topic Stan had to admit that he felt comfortable with the group. He liked all of these people and it felt like he had known them for years already. 

He yawned, feeling suddenly exhausted from the evening’s events. 

Bill saw him and leaned over asking, “Do you w-want to go to sleep?” 

Stan nodded. He was suddenly exhausted. “I think I will.” He stood. “Goodnight everyone.”

“I’ll join you.” Bill said. Then he looked embarrassed. “Not that I h-h-have to to j-join you. Or that I was expecting to. T-that’s not what I meant.”

Stan laughed, he liked seeing Bill flustered. “I know what you meant.” 

They left, consulting their maps. “The map said that my room should be here. But this is a locked door.” Stan said, frowning and he tried to open it. 

“My r-r-room is here.” Bill indicated next door. “D-do you want to…” He paused, looking up at Stan. 

“Stay?” Stan asked, blushing. Bill nodded. 

“I’d like that.” He followed Bill into his room, ignoring the voice in his head telling him this was a terrible idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg can you tell that I’m used to writing Reddie fics? Lots of reddie in this chapter and I’m not even sorry.   
> Also, this is my favorite line "He wanted to see Richie’s orc and to cook dinner for him". Go see Richie's orc Eddie. All innuendo intended. 
> 
> Anyone want to recommend any good horror mystery books? (other than Mr. King's works) I'm always looking for new books!


	5. It Comes At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to bed. It goes fine.

**Bev**

Bev watched Stan and Bill disappear with interest. She loved watching couples being created. “I think I’m going to bed too.” She said, after finishing her food. “It looks like the house is safe now, unless the crew put a mannequin in our beds.” 

Eddie stood, “I think I’ll go too.” Richie, unsurprisingly, followed him. Ben and Mike stood too. 

“Looks like we’re all lame, 10 pm bedtime.” Ben said. 

“There’s nothing to do without electricity. That’s why people in the olden days had so many kids. You either fucked or went to sleep once it was dark.” Richie said. “No need to go to sleep yet Eds.” He said, winking at Eddie. 

Bev saw Eddie hit him but he was smiling. 

They walked to the hall where there rooms were. Richie looked back and forth down the dark hall. “The doors are all different.” He said, scowling. 

“What do you mean?” Bev asked, seeing Richie’s expression. 

“The doors. They were all in a different order before.” He ran his fingers over one. “This one was lighter with a green handle. Now it’s dark with a black metal one.” 

“How do you know?” Ben asked. 

“I memorized them.” Richie peered in one of the rooms. “The rooms are the same. But the doors are different.” He sounded annoyed. 

“Maybe you just forgot?” Mike suggested.

Richie shook his head. “I never forget. I wouldn’t forget. Someone changed the doors.”

Bev felt her heart rate increase slightly.  It felt  _ wrong _ , it made her uncomfortable. Doors weren’t supposed to just change. It was a harmless prank but a creepy one. “The ghosts?” 

“No, the crew again. Probably still trying to mess with us.” Richie shrugged. “This is my room, still the 8th one on the left. Even if it has a different door.” He turned to Eddie. “Joining me?”

Eddie shook his head. “Thanks for the offer but my room is next to yours.” He indicated the next door. “But, here’s half the money we got, before I forget.” Eddie said, taking an envelope from his fanny pack.

“Been a while since I’ve taken cash from a cute boy.” Richie said, winking. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I don’t even know what you think you mean by that.” He commented as he went into his room. Richie laughed and followed suit. 

“My room is across from theirs.” Mike said. “This should be fun.” He sighed, opening his door. “See all of you in the morning.” He disappeared behind his door. 

Ben turned to Bev. “I think we’re the next two.” He indicated the following doors. 

Bev nodded. She paused in front of her door, seeing Ben do the same. “You know, I’m still kinda freaked out from that creepy baby. Do you think you could stay with me?” She said, turning to him. She wasn’t really scared but she did want him to stay with her. It felt like as good an excuse as any. 

He looked at her. “If you’re sure?” She nodded. “Let me grab my stuff.” He said, smiling. 

“See you in a minute.” She said, smiling as she opened her door. Her room was warmer than the hallway, a fire roaring in the fireplace. She smiled at the comforting flame. The room was simple, just a bed and desk. Her clothes were neatly folded on the desk. She pulled out her pajamas and changed into them, grabbing the book she had packed while she waited for Ben. 

 

**Stan**

Stan was standing awkwardly in Bill’s room. There weren’t any overhead lights but Bill had turned on the lantern. He was watching Stan.

“Do you need to change? I can turn around.” Stan asked, needing to say something.

“No, I sleep in my boxers. What a-about you?” Bill asked, also looking nervous. It made him feel a little better, to know he wasn’t the only one who was unsure what happened next. 

“Usually a shirt and pajama pants.” Stan wondered if this was a bad idea. He hadn’t stayed overnight with someone in a long time. He wasn’t used to being in front of people. Or in bed with them. 

“S-sorry.” Bill looked apologetic that he didn’t have any clothes for Stan.

“It’s fine. Um, can we turn off the light?” Stan asked, his anxiety mounting. He didn’t want to take off any clothes in front of Bill. He knew he should leave but couldn’t convince his feet to move. 

Bill nodded and flicked the light off. He heard Bill shedding his clothes and took off his pants and socks, folding them on a chair. 

He slowly got into the bed, trying not to touch Bill. Bill shifted, his hand brushing Stan’s. “S-sorry.” Bill said again. 

“It’s okay.” Stan said quietly. He turned so he was facing Bill, hearing Bill doing the same. 

“So b-birds huh?” Bill asked. “Why b-birds?” Stan could feel a light puff of air from his words. 

Stan smiled, appreciating that Bill remembered and cared. “I’ve always loved them. I grew up birdwatching and I can’t imagine doing anything else. I’ve always loved the variety of sounds they make, all the cheeps and hoots. And now I know them well enough that I can tell what the sounds mean. Waking up to the cacophony of sounds is one of my favorite things. It’s relaxing.  Unlike this place.” Stan was a high stress person and listening to his birds were one of the only things that calmed him down. It grounded him. 

Bill grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and giving it a quick squeeze. He did it quickly, like he was worried he’d lose his nerve, curving their hands between the two of them. Stan’s heart fluttered. “I understand that.” Bill said quietly. 

Stan nodded. “A lot of people think it’s overwhelming but I love it. I just stand there and listen to them.” He smiled, remembering his birds. It made him feel better. “What about you? What drew you to writing?” Stan tried to focus but he kept thinking about how warm Bill’s hand was, and how well his fingers fit with Stan’s. Stan’s hands were always cold but he could feel the heat from Bill’s soaking in.

“It’s an easy way to communicate with people.” Bill said quietly. “I can convey a lot and no one hears my stutter. It’s easier. It’s my outlet. I’m just lucky p-people want to read it.” 

Stan nodded. “I can see that, you clicking away on a keyboard, terrorizing young minds.” 

Bill laughed lightly. “C-close. I handwrite everything. I need to write all my first drafts. It takes longer but it’s important to me, the tactical piece. I t-tried a computer and got writer’s block.”

“That’s even better. You crouched over paper, scribbling furiously.” Stan smiled to himself, he could see it. Papers scattered around Bill while he ignored everything else, intent on getting the words out before he forgot them. 

“That’s closer to what happens.” Bill paused. Stan wondered if he was thinking of his writing station, if he missed it. 

“I’d love to see it.” He said quietly. 

“It’s really not th-that exciting. But I’ll s-show it to you, if you want. As long as I get to hear your birds. And you tell me w-what the sounds mean.” 

“It’s a date.” Stan said, the words leaving his lips before he thought about them. 

“Perfect.” Bill replied, his voice low. Stan couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his lips. 

Both paused. Stan wasn’t sure what to say next. 

“S-stan?” Bill asked carefully. 

“Yes?”

“Can I k-kiss you?” 

Stan froze, not replying. He wanted to say yes, he wanted Bill to kiss him. But he was worried how Bill would react when he found out Stan’s secret. People rarely reacted well. He didn’t want Bill to hate him. He couldn’t handle it. 

“S-sorry. We don’t have to. I m-m-misread the signs.” Bill had taken his silence for a no. 

“No!’ Stan said, a little too loudly. He hadn't meant to make Bill this it was his fault. He paused another second before throwing caution to the wind. “No, you didn’t misread anything. I like you.” He said, quieter this time.

“I like you too.” Bill replied, unlinking their hands and moving closer. “A lot.” He felt the word on his lips as Bill carefully pressed his mouth to Stan’s. Stan nearly sighed into his mouth, Bill’s soft lips were featherlight and cautious. 

Stan tilted his head, trying to get a better angle and smiling as Bill moved too, allowing their lips to connect fully. Bill’s tongue pressed to his lips and he parted them, allowing their tongues to swirl. Stan’s heart was racing. He hadn’t been kissed like this for a long time. He liked how Bill’s mouth fit on his, how his tongue slid across his teeth. 

Bill’s hands were on Stan’s hips, moving him until he was under Bill, their hips pressed together, one of Bill’s legs between Stan’s. Stan’s hands moved to Bills’ back, dragging his hand slowly down Bill’s spine, feeling his muscles tense. 

Bill’s hand dipped under his shirt, fingers running across the hollow of his hips. Stan tried not to arch into his hand, both hoping and dreading that Bill would move his hand lower.  But he didn’t, instead his hand stayed there, fingers running along Stan’s waistband as they kissed. Stan could feel Bill’s growing erection pressing against him and he groaned into Bill’s mouth, caught in the sensation. 

Bill’s hand started to roam up, going past his stomach and Stan panicked, instantly tensing up. “Stop!” He nearly shouted, breaking the kiss. “Let me up.” His voice was high and panicky. Bill immediately removed his hand and moved. 

Stan leapt up and stood at the side of the bed, panting. “Don’t touch my chest. Please.” He pleaded, crossing his arms in front of himself. He felt like an idiot for letting himself do this, for going this far with Bill. Now he looked like he was crazy, or a tease. He blinked back tears. 

“S-sorry.” Bill said, clearly concerned. He turned on the light. “I didn’t know.” He looked miserable as he turned and sat on the bed, looking up at Stan.

“No, it’s not you. It’s just…” Stan rocked on his heels. “I have scars?” He winced, hearing the question. “I have scars. From surgery.” He said cautiously. He didn’t want to tell Bill. He hated how people reacted. But he needed Bill to know it wasn’t his fault. 

“Oh.” Bill’s eyebrows went up as he understood. 

“I should have told you.” Stan said, feeling like an idiot. “I’ll go.” He turned to grab his clothes.

“N-no.” Bill stood, grabbing Stan’s hand. “I don’t care. If you don’t.” He was nearly whispering, trying to control his stutter. 

“You don’t care?” Stan asked, incredulous. Everyone cared, everyone asked him stupid questions like when he was having ‘the operation’ or what his ‘real name’ was. He hated it. He hated feeling like he had to justify who he was everyday. It was exhausting. 

Bill shook his head. “No. I like you. Regardless of scars or anything else.” 

Stan looked down at their hands, his smaller one enveloped in Bill’s. Bill gently squeezed it. He looked into Bill’s earnest eyes and believed him. “It’s why I’m here. To pay for hormones. And save up for my next surgery.” It felt good to say it outloud. He hadn’t told many people. 

“I think that’s great.” Bill said, still quiet. “And brave.” He pulled Stan back next to him on the bed, kissing his cheek. 

Stan smiled at him. “Thanks.” 

“Will you tell me about it?” Bill asked. “If you want?” 

“Sure, what do you want to know?” 

“P-pronouns?” Bill asked. 

Stan felt a surge of affection. “He, him.” 

Bill asked Stan questions for the next hour, eventually laying down again and pulling Stan onto his chest, running his hand through Stan’s curls. For the first time in a long time Stan felt comfortable sleeping next to someone else. 

**Eddie**

Eddie woke up abruptly, unable to tell if he had been sleeping for ten minutes or several hours. He also wasn’t sure what woke him up but he was wide awake. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and turning on the oil lamp. His room was chilled, he could almost see his breath. 

He looked around his plain room and saw a figure sitting in a chair that was in the corner. It was turned away from him, hunched over with it’s head in it’s hands.

“Really? Me again?” Eddie said to the figure. “Can’t you go scare Richie?” He was tired and still annoyed by the specifics of the last encounter. 

The figure turned to face him and Eddie’s throat caught. It was his dad, who had died from cancer when he was young. Eddie felt the color drain from his face. 

“Dad?”

“Eddie bear.” His dad stood, smiling. He looked exactly like Eddie remembered. Thick, bushy eyebrows, receding hairline, and a warm smile. 

“You’re not real.” Eddie said angrily. Why would the show do this? Why would they find someone who looked like his dad? It was sick. 

“Of course I am.” His dad started walking to him. He looked solid. Not like a ghost at all. “Don’t you remember me? I know it's been a while buddy. We used to fly kites, we’d build ships in bottles, do puzzles.” He paused, looking heartbroken. “Less kites and more puzzles as time went on.”

Eddie nodded, knowing he was crying. His dad had wanted to spend time with him, even while he was doing chemo. They had done puzzles in his hospital room, before his mom had made him stop going to see him, saying his dad was too sick for visitors or that there were too many germs there for Eddie. 

“Eddie, come with me. Come with me son.” His dad was at the foot for his bed, his hand outstretched.

“Where?” Eddie asked, reaching for him without thinking. He missed his dad. He had been the glue of the family, Eddie had known it even as a child. His mom fell apart without him, trying to bring Eddie down with her. He trusted him completely. Their fingers brushed and Eddie felt a chill run down his spine. 

“To Hell!” His dad said, morphing into a shrieking figure that was more bones than flesh. The face was gaunt and eerily elongated, like someone had stretched it out. It started to reach for Eddie, who screamed and scrambled out of bed, running for the door. He pulled on the handle and didn’t move. 

“Fucking door!” He said, pulling on the handle and kicking it. It seemed glued in place. 

He turned and saw the ghoul laughing at him, “You can’t escape Eddie, you’ll never escape.” It’s voice sounded like it was coming through wind, raspy and distant. “You’re ours now. You’ll stay here with us. It’ll be fun.” 

“Help!” Eddie screamed as the figure moved closer. He pounded on the door. “Help me!” 

“You’re alone Eddie, you’re always alone.” It told him as it floated closer. “You’ll always be alone. Like your mother told you, no one wants you.” 

“I’m not alone!” Eddie screamed, still pounding on the door. 

“You are.” It moved closer and Eddie abandoned the door to crawl into a corner, trying to get as far away as he could.  “You’re alone. Like she always said you would be. She was the only one who cared for you.” 

“I’m not. I have friends. I have people who care. I have friends.” Eddie covered his ears and repeated it. “I’m not alone. I’m not alone.” He closed his eyes, rocking back and forth. “I’m not alone. I’m not alone.”

Eddie had never felt more alone and he knew the ghost would reach him soon. 

 

**Bev**

Bev woke up, her book on her chest. The fire had died out and her room was dark. Ben had never come in. She shrugged, moving her book to her night stand and crawling under the covers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stenborough scene took me forrrrevvvvverrrr to write. I hope everyone liked it! 
> 
> Also, sorry Eddie! I really don’t hate you. Everyone else is going to get attacked too..if that helps? (probably not) 
> 
> I forgot this last time but Eddie’s cat is named for Night of the Living Dead. (They’re coming to get you Barrrrbbraaaa)
> 
> I always want to start these with a ‘When we last left our heroes' and end with something like ‘what dashing deeds will the house require next week? Tune in next time to ‘What doesn’t kill you’ to find out!’


	6. The devil’s backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets in Eddie's bed, Stan wakes up to a terrible surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some gruesome imagery in this chapter. Brief but thought I'd mention it.

**Eddie**

“I’m not alone. I’m not alone.” He repeated, rocking back and forth. He knew the ghost would reach him soon, taking whatever it wanted. 

Then he felt a hand on his arm and screamed, flailing. “Eddie, relax, it’s me.” Eddie looked up and saw that Mike had grabbed his arm and was looking at him, concern etched on his face. “Are you okay? I heard you screaming.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to answer when Richie peeled into the room, nearly crashing into the wall as he tried to stop. “What happened?” He asked, breathing heavily. He was only wearing boxers and socks. He crouched near Eddie, looking him over. “I heard you. I came as fast as I could but the hall kept getting longer and longer. Fucking bullshit.”

Eddie took a deep breath, feeling foolish. “I thought I saw a ghost. I’m sure it was nothing. I, just, it looked like my dad.” He stood, still shaking slightly. Richie reached out a hand like he wanted to hold him but stopped himself, offering a small smile instead.

“It looked like your dad?” Mike said. “That’s fucked up.” 

Eddie nodded, suppressing the desire to grab his inhaler. He had nearly had two panic attacks in less than three hours. It had been years since that had happened. This place was getting to him. Instead he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down.  “It was. I’m fine though. Sorry.” He gave them an embarrassed smile. “You guys can go.”

Mike looked at him carefully. “Are you sure? You still look freaked.” 

“I’m okay. Thanks.” 

“If you’re sure.” Mike asked. Eddie nodded again and he left. 

Richie was still standing by him, watching Eddie. “I’m not leaving.” He said. “You look like you need company.” 

Eddie was grateful. He didn't want Richie to leave but he couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stay. They barely knew each other, Richie didn’t owe him anything. He didn’t need to comfort Eddie.

“Okay then.” 

“You also look like you need a hug. I’d like to offer one.” Richie said, 

“Okay then.” Eddie repeated as Richie pulled him into his chest, his long arms wrapping around Eddie. Eddie felt his trembling stop as he put his head on Richie’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“Do you want to lie down?” Richie asked once Eddie’s breathing had calmed down. 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s lay down then.” Richie lead Eddie to the bed, keeping an arm protectively wrapped around him as they laid down, Eddie’s back to Richie’s chest. Richie turned off the light. 

“I’m right here. I won’t leave.” He whispered into Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie didn’t want to admit how comforting the words were. “Thank you.”

“And I won’t even make fun of your pajamas.” Eddie could hear his smile. 

“Hey!” Eddie exclaimed, turning his head towards Richie. “A friend made these for me.” Eddie was wearing tweety bird pajama pants and a tank top.

“A friend huh? Your friend might secretly hate you.” Richie said. Eddie laughed, feeling himself relax. 

 

**Bev**

Bev woke up when she heard a bell chime. She counted them. Midnight. As the sound died she heard someone shuffling outside her room. She stood, opening the door. She saw a figure stumble past. It looked like Mike, though slightly distorted, like she was looking at him through a foggy piece of glass.

“Mike? Mike are you awake?” She called. No response. It didn’t seem like he heard her.  He must have been sleepwalking, she thought. She made the quick decision to follow him, she didn’t want him waking up in some strange room alone. She turned to grab her flashlight and, turning it on, went into the hall.

He had disappeared.

“Mike?”

She started down the hallway in the direction Mike had been walking, assuming that he couldn’t have gone far. 

As she walked she noticed that all the photographs had changed. They had been portraits of people, posing serenely for photos.  Now they were screaming, their faces twisted into terror and distress. She gaped at them briefly, alarmed by the change and worried what had caused it. She shuddered, shouting for Mike. 

 

**Stan**

Stan and Bill had fallen asleep next to each other, Bill holding Stan close. It was the easiest sleep that Stan had had in a long time.

Stan woke up to the bells chiming. He listened to the low, dulcet tones then leaned over to plant a kiss on Bill’s cheek, hoping the affection was okay. As he did he noticed how cold Bill was, and how wrong his skin felt. Hard and cold. It was so cold. 

He drew back, terrified. “No.” He whispered, turning on the lamp. He saw that Bill was unnaturally still. His chest wasn’t rising, his cheeks didn’t puff with air. 

“Bill?” Stan asked, shaking him gently. He withdrew his hand in horror. Bill was stiff and unyielding. Stan looked at him again. His skin was waxy and had a purple sheen to it. 

“Bill? Bill wake up. Please.” He pleaded, breaking into a cold sweat as he tried to understand what was happening. Bill had been alive and kissing him a few hours ago. Now he wasn’t waking up. It didn’t make sense. He didn’t want to believe it. 

Stan pressed his ear to Bill’s chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t hear or feel anything. He left his head there, hoping to be wrong. 

“Bill, don’t be dead.” Stan begged. “You can’t be. It's not fair.”  His voice cracked and he swallowed, hoping Bill would wake up and tell him it was a bad joke in his charming stutter. He waited. 

Bill didn’t respond. 

“Bill?” He asked again, his voice straining now. The body continued to be dead. 

“Oh god!” Stan leapt up as he realized he was lying in bed next to a dead person. He repressed a shudder as he stared down at Bill’s body. There was no question, all of the happiness and warmth had bled from him. He was just a corpse now. Bill was gone.  

He pulled on his pants and shoes and grabbed his flashlight, trying to hold in his tears. “I’m...I’m sorry Bill. I need to go. I need to find the others.” He didn’t know why he was talking to a dead body. It didn’t care. 

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it briefly. It felt like his heart was trying to escape from his ribcage, it was pounding so loud he could barely hear himself think. He wiped his tears as he started knocking on the other doors. “Guys? Bev? Ben?” No one answered. He tried to rattle them open but they were all locked. He felt panic rise in his throat. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Eddie? Richie? Mike?” He screamed at each door. “Anyone?” He desperately asked the empty hall. No answer. He didn’t know where the others were but he wasn’t going to wait for them. 

He ran to the front door, knocking and trying to yank it open. “Let me the fuck out!” He started to pound on the door, screaming. “Let me out! I want to leave!” He yelled for as long as he could, trying to get anyone’s attention. He needed help. He needed out of this house. 

He sank to the floor, still knocking weakly. “Let me out!” He whimpered, his head falling into his hands. 

 

**Richie**

Richie woke abruptly, thinking he heard someone knocking on the door. He gently grabbed Eddie’s hand to look at his wrist. 12:05. He sat up, stretching. Eddie was laying next to him, sleeping soundly. 

“Aw Eds, you’re so peaceful like this.” Richie said quietly as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Eddie’s forehead. “I mean, I love that you’re a feisty leprechaun when you’re awake but this is adorable.” 

His stomach was growled loudly. “You hungry bud?” He asked it. 

He grabbed his flashlight and padded to the kitchen, intent on finding a midnight snack. All the lights were off, except for the red glow from the cameras. He gave them the double middle finger as he walked past. “Hey, fuck you guys for scaring Eddie.” He told them, grinning to himself. He didn’t actually hate them, without being frightened Eddie probably wouldn’t have even talked to him, let alone let him share his bed, but he did want them to lay off the poor guy. They seemed to have designed things especially to petrify him. 

Richie grabbed a slice of leftover pizza and went to the window, looking outside. It was thick with fog, he could barely make out the trees in the yard. It was eerie, how alone it made him feel. He munched on his food, trying to see through the blanket of gray haze. 

“You need to turn around.” Someone behind him said. “The moon doesn’t want to be watched.”  

He turned slowly and saw Eddie. 

Except it wasn’t. 

Eddie was drenched in blood. His pajamas were ruined, the cartoon birds stained red. Thick drops fell from his right arm, making small ‘plops’ as they hit the floor.  It streaked his hair, the gore making it stick up at weird angles, adding to the maniacal look in his eyes. 

“Eds, what, what happened?” Richie asked cautiously, keeping distance between them. 

“I killed them.” He purred, cocking his head. The gesture was almost reptilian, how quickly, unnaturally, he jerked his head. “I killed them all.” He gestured to his feet. Richie looked where he pointed and immediately regretted it. 

It was the others, dismembered and mutilated. 

Bill’s hand was torn off, strips of flesh barely connecting it to his arm. Bev’s eyes were gouged out, only deep, unseeing chasms remained. Mike was missing a leg, his bloody stump looked mangled, like it was bitten off. Everyone else was disfigured, limbs and chunks missing. Richie’s stomach seized up. 

The smell of rotting flesh hit him and he gagged, trying not to vomit. 

Richie swallowed hard, looking at Eddie again. “No. No, you couldn’t have.” He was crying. Seeing his new friends butchered was disturbing but seeing Eddie’s face, utterly devoid of compassion and humanity, was worse. None of his teasing, snarky nature was there. It was etched smooth, like he was carved from marble.

The smaller man watched him, a sinister smile curling on his lips. “You don’t sound so sure.” A knife was in Eddie’s hand and he twirled it slowly. “You  _ aren’t  _ sure.”

Richie shook his head, backing up. “I am sure. You could never do this.” 

The thing wearing Eddie’s face cackled, the sound reverberating through the room. The bloody Eddie started to advance towards him. 

Richie scanned the room, looking for something to defend himself with. There was nothing except his flashlight, which he was already holding. 

“Listen Eds. Let’s talk.” He said as he continued to back up, trying to get to the door. 

Eddie shook his head. “No.” He said, with a small shrug. “I killed them.” He repeated. “And now I’m going to kill you.” 

Eddie drew his arm back, ready to stab Richie. Richie saw that his eyes were black holes, dead staring pits. There was nothing human left. 

“Can’t let you do that Eds” He said, bringing his flashlight up, ready to use it as a club. “I’m not dying in this goddamned house.” He let out a loud scream as he advanced on Eddie, ready to knock him out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that however comforting Richie is he would still sneak in a last sarcastic comment. Also, Richie is totally the type of person to sleep in his socks.  
> I took off the possible murder warning. I’m not killing anyone. No other guarantees.  
> Haven't mentioned this yet but I have a tumblr, if you want to chat. [Tiny Armed Trex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


	7. The Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the group is missing. Others are fighting their own battles.

**Stan**

Stan cried until the tears ran out. Then he started dry heaving. He couldn’t handle this. He wanted to be home with his birds. He wanted to be anywhere else. He was worried he was going to vomit, his stomach clenched and tried to turn out the pizza from earlier. Instead of letting it, he sat back, listing out different birds and remembering their calls. It helped. 

“Okay. I can do this.” He told himself, taking halting breaths. “I can do this.” He looked down at his knuckles which were red and bloodied from attacking the door. He closed his eyes, trying not to faint. The sight of blood made him woozy. And made him remember that he was trapped. 

He couldn’t let himself go down that train of thought. “I need to find the others. Then we need to get out.” He said out loud as he stood. That was the plan. That’s it. 

He started walking back to the rooms through the main hallway, trying to stay calm. “Find the others. Get out.” He repeated. 

When he got back to the rooms he saw that Bill’s door was open. He peered in, unable to stop himself. “Hello?” He asked as he shone his light in. 

He broke out in sweat as he realized what wasn’t there. Or rather, who. The bed was empty. 

“B-Bill?” He asked to the empty room. 

It didn’t answer. 

He  took a deep breath and stepped in, looking around. 

He checked under the bed, behind the curtains. It felt crazy but not as crazy as a body just, disappearing. He kept looking, unwilling to believe what he saw. 

No one was there. And it looked like no one had been there in a long time. There was a light layer of dust over the bed and desk. And over Bill’s discarded clothes.

He swallowed hard, panic seizing him. “No. We slept here. He kissed me here. It happened.” He told himself. “It happened.” He wrapped his arms around his torso, staring at the room. “It was  _ real _ .” He yelled at the room. “Goddamnit, it happened!” 

Nothing answered.

He was still staring at the empty bed when he heard screaming from the kitchen. 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie woke up and rolled over, expecting to see a certain lanky man next to him. But the other side of the bed was empty.  He wondered where Richie was. It seemed unlikely that he would abandon Eddie after pestering him all night. He had decided to go back to sleep when he heard screaming. He jumped up, running to the sound. 

“Richie? Richie?” He yelled, hearing the other man’s voice bellowing out obscenities. He stopped abruptly when he got to the kitchen. Richie was swinging his flashlight back and forth madly. 

Eddie carefully walked closer. It looked like Richie was battling someone. “Richie?” He asked again, softer this time. Richie didn’t seem to hear him. 

He was debating what to do when Stan ran into the room, also staring at Richie. “What is he doing?” Stan asked, bewildered. It looked like he had been crying and Eddie saw that his hands were bloodied. Richie was still howling, telling someone to ‘back the fuck up.’

“I’m not sure. It doesn’t seem like he can hear me.” Eddie watched as as Richie fell onto the ground, covering his face against an unseen assailant. 

Stan walked over to him, “Richie? Hello??” He yelled. Nothing. Stan looked back at Eddie. “What should we do?”

Eddie watched as Richie struggled with his invisible attacker. He had dropped the flashlight and was swinging his arms. “Can you get his arms? And I’ll get his legs? Maybe we can hold him down and wake him up.” 

Stan looked at Eddie. “I don’t have a better idea.” 

“On three.” Eddie said, Stan nodded. “One, two…” On three both leapt on Richie. Stan pinned his arms over his head and Eddie sat on his thighs. Richie continued struggling. Eddie put his hands on Richie’s shoulder, trying to still him.

“Richie, stop, it’s me.” Eddie beseeched.

“Fucking demon. I will kick your ASS.” Richie yelled, thrashing. “You bitch ass bitch.” 

Eddie looked up at Stan. “Any ideas?” 

“You’re supposed to use a loud noise to wake up a sleepwalker. We could try that?” He suggested.

Eddie nodded, getting his face as close to Richie’s ear as he could and letting out a high pitched screech. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stan jerk back but his attention was on Richie. It seemed to work, Richie started then looked around frantically until he finally focused on Eddie.

“You were screaming. And fighting something. We woke you up.” Eddie explained quickly, wanting to calm him down. “Are you okay?”

Richie was panting but visibly relaxed. His eyes lost some of their wildness as they watched Eddie. He drew in a long shaky breath and exhaled, seeming to try to relax. “I’m okay. I saw…” His eyes flitted over Eddie’s face. “Something. I thought it was real, it seemed so real.” He seemed to withdraw slightly, remembering what he had seen. 

“It wasn’t real. Whatever it was.” Eddie told him in what he hoped was a calm voice. “You’re okay. You’re with me and Stan. 

Richie nodded then looked down at his torso. “With you on top of me I’m definitely okay.” He winked. Stan scoffed, releasing his arms.

“And you’re back.” Eddie said, crawling off him. “Glad you’re okay.” 

Both stood and Richie gave them a quick nod. “Thanks, both.” They nodded back.

Eddie turned to Stan, “Why were you up?”  He asked, realizing how quickly Stan had arrived. 

Stan hung a hand on his neck, looking despondent. “It’s Bill.” 

**Ben**

Ben walked into his room and grabbed his bag, trying not to be nervous about sleeping next to Bev. Ben was cautious, slow to fall in love or admit any feelings. He like getting to know someone and gradually building up a relationship slowly. Sometimes too slowly. He knew that. 

But with Bev he wanted to throw his rules out the window. He was half worried he’d ask her to move in with him before the night was through. He was a sucker for her intense, bright green eyes and her bold smile. She was the opposite of him in nearly every way and he was utterly enchanted by it. 

He took a deep breath, and, holding his flashlight, walked over to her room. Slowly opening the door, he peered in and frowned. 

She wasn’t in there. He saw the remains of a fire- long gone cold. He looked around, confused. He didn’t know where she could have gone in the short time they were apart. It had taken him less than five minutes to grab his things. 

He peered outside the door and decided to walk down the hall and look for her. He had just left her, she couldn’t have gotten far. 

**Stan**

“What about Bill?” Eddie asked, after grabbing the first aid kit and bandaging Stan’s hands. He was impressed by the clinical way Eddie approached it. Cleaning Stan’s cuts before wrapping them in gauze. The bandages were tight but not restrictive. 

“He’s...missing?” He said, unsure if that was true. Or if that was how he should explain it. 

“How is that a question?” Richie asked. He was sitting on the kitchen counter. He still looked shaken but refused to tell them what he had seen. He had pulled Eddie between his legs, Eddie’s back was to his chest and his arms wrapped around the smaller man. Eddie’s hand fell possessively on Richie’s knee, looking like he would take on anyone else who tried to hurt the taller man. Stan was impressed by the fierce protectiveness both had on their faces. They didn’t seem to realize they were doing it. 

Stan filled them in on what had happened. “So I tried to wake everyone else up but no one was in their rooms. I don’t know where the others are.”

Eddie nodded. “Did you try the walkie talkies?” 

Stan felt like an idiot. “No, I completely forgot about them.”

“A lot is going on.” Eddie said sympathetically. “Let’s get one and try everyone. We’ll check the rooms again too.” He moved out of Richie’s legs and the three walked back to their rooms.

“You’re sure he was dead? Like, dead dead? Maybe he was holding his breath.” Richie commented as they walked. 

Stan glared at him. “I know the difference between holding your breath and dead. He was cold and waxy.” 

“It could have been the crew again. You should have checked under the body for cash.” Richie supplied.

“I’m not checking under a dead body.” Stan said flatly. He was beginning to wonder if he was wrong. Otherwise why was the body gone? He allowed himself to hope that he was wrong and that Bill was still alive. 

“We’ll find him.” Eddie said, putting a comforting hand on Stan’s shoulder. Stan nodded, appreciating the gesture. 

They went back to the rooms and checked the rooms. All were empty. They tried the walkie talkies.

“Molly Ringwald? Farmer Mike? Big Ben? Captain America? Anyone there?” Richie asked. No answer. 

“Should we go look for them?” Eddie asked, clearly not wanting to. Stan didn’t blame him, he didn’t want to walk around the creepy house looking for missing people. 

The three looked at each other, all reluctant to admit that they needed to investigate. 

**Mike**

Mike woke suddenly. He was laying on a cold floor in a dark room. He stood, trying to make out shapes. As he adjusted to the gloom he saw that he was in a small room that was surrounded by gun cabinets. He walked over to the door. “Locked. Of fucking course.”

He walked around the room, looking for another exit. There didn’t appear to be any. Some moonlight filtered through a dirty window and he saw he was on the second floor. It looked like his only option was to break the door. 

As he turned a corner he saw that someone else. They were standing in a corner, watching him. Mike looked the stranger over carefully. 

Blue double breasted uniform jacket. Gray kepis hat. Flesh falling off, a large piece missing from his arm and one hanging from his cheek. Long dead eyes bore into Mike. And an ancient musket trained on Mike’s chest. 

Mike glanced at the man’s right arm. “Goddamned fucking confederate soldier.” A confederate flag was sewn onto his upper sleeve. “Great. Sure house, stick the black guy with the racist.” 

The man had his teeth bared as he glared at Mike. He was seething, his face contorted into anger and disgust. He began walking towards Mike, keeping his rifle on Mike. 

“You’re a ghost. You aren’t really here.” Mike told him, though his heart was racing. He had seen enough ghosts for the day. This one felt so much more real than the one from earlier. He was nearly solid. Mike felt like it could reach out and touch the rotting flesh. 

He found himself backing up as the man advanced. “You’re not real.” He tensed, ready to run. “You aren’t real.” He repeated. It snarled at Mike, showing several missing teeth. 

He started to back up. “We won you know. You assholes lost. We had a black president. You fuckers fell.” Mike nearly spat out. 

The figure continued moving closer and Mike looked around the room, trying to decide what to do. There were guns in all the cases and he thought he could grab one- but he didn’t know how to load it. 

Luckily, the soldier continued his slow pace. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry. Why should he be, he’s been dead for over a hundred years, Mike reasoned. 

He kept jogging away from the soldier, trying the door when he could. Eventually he knew he had to do something. The ghost wasn’t going to get tired but he would. He paused, breaking the glass on one of the cases with his elbow and grabbing a gun. Instead of trying to load it he turned to the figure and cocked it like a baseball bat. 

“Alright asshole, let’s do this.” Mike turned to the figure, ignoring his bleeding arm. “I’m not afraid of you.” He ignored the fear hammering in his chest, the tingling on his forehead as sweat broke out. He was afraid. He knew what confederate soldiers had done. His family had stories about runaway slaves being caught and beaten, or lynched. He didn’t want to end up like that. 

The man advanced on him, gun now pointed at his head. He still didn’t fire, instead continuing to press forward. Mike swung once it was in range, the bat wisping through the soldier’s chest. 

“Okay, great. That was useless.” 

The figure grinned and shot his gun at Mike, a loud  _ BANG  _ echoing through the room. Mike ducked, trying to avoid the invisible gun shot as he tensed with fear. He waited a beat but didn’t feel anything. He turned and didn’t see a bullet hole. 

He stood and started laughing with relief. “Well looks like you can’t hurt me either fucker. Now what?” Mike asked as the ghost paused to reload his gun. Mike struck an offensive pose, even though he was fairly certain that it couldn’t hurt him. The ghost gave up and walked towards Mike, it’s arms outstretched and clearly trying to say something with his failed mouth. “Are you going to strangle me? Not sure your ghosty hands can do much.” He taunted. 

The ghost continued reaching for Mike until it passed right through him. Mike felt a chill running through his body, like someone had poured ice water over his chest. When he turned the ghost had disappeared. 

Mike looked around the room, whooping with happiness. He was alone. He felt lucky that nothing else had appeared. Even if he was trapped. The door was still locked and it was the only way in or out, besides the barred window. 

He found his flashlight and walkie talkie on the floor. He was fairly certain they hadn’t been there before. Picking both up he called, “Hello? Hello?” 

“Farmer fucking Mike. Where the hell are you?” Richie’s voice came through. 

Mike exhaled. “Never thought I’d be happy to hear that voice. I’m locked in some room. Somewhere on an upper floor.” Mike walked the room again, trying to find something to break the door down. 

“Don’t know that I can help you then buddy. The B’s are missing and we’re on the hunt.”

“The B’s?”

“Bev, Bill and Ben.” 

“What about Stan and Eddie?”

“Sweet of you to be concerned. Both are with me. I’m keeping them great company.” Mike almost heard Stan’s eye roll. 

Mike nodded. “I’m going to break out. Then I’ll find all of you. Stay put.” 

“10-4 Farmer boy. We’ll see you soon.” 

“And Richie, give someone else the walkie talkie. Please.” 

Mike put down the walkie talkie and lift the gun. Using it as a club, he wailed on the door knob, trying to break it off. After several hits, it clattered loudly to the floor. “Hell yes.” Mike exclaimed, pushing the door open. He swung the gun around to his back and grabbed his light and walkie talkie.

“Freedom sweet freedom.” He said to his walkie talkie. “Where are you guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midweek update! Woohoo!
> 
> Man, guys, if I could draw AT ALL I would totally draw the scene of Richie and Eddie on the counter. Richie in boxers & socks, Eddie in his tweety bird PJ’s and both looking like ‘come at me bitch’? Yes. 
> 
> Comments totally make me write faster :P Thanks to everyone who has commented so far!


	8. Paranormal Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets to nap. Stan admits he doesn't hate Richie.  
> It's a (mostly) nice chapter!

**Ben**

Ben thought he heard something on his walkie talkie but when he tried to respond he was met with only static. He gave up and continued looking for Bev. 

He looked around, concerned. He didn’t remember walking there. He had started in the main hall but now he was in older part of the house. The paint was worn and dull and some of the wood was rotting. The portraits were scratched, like something had run it’s fingernails down them. He stopped to stare at one and nearly fell through a rotted plank, yelping as he pulled his foot out. 

Trying to get his heart rate back to normal he carefully walked to a window, looking out at the clear night sky. It was still hours until sunrise and the stars were shining brightly. He paused, gazing at them. They were beautiful, illuminating orbs of light from millions of years away. He watched them through the moonless sky, enjoying the small light that each gave. 

He shifted his gaze to the house, to the unfinished planks of wood and open rooms that lead to nothing. He squinted, thinking he saw someone. He scrambled to another window and saw that they were walking on a narrow plank of wood that lead off the edge, to nothingness. The figure turned and Ben saw who it was. 

“Bev! Bev!” He screamed, pounding on the window, trying to get her attention. She paused briefly, almost like she heard his voice but then continued walking. 

“Bev!” 

 

**Eddie**

“Freedom sweet freedom. Where are you guys?” Eddie exhaled audibly, relieved that the walkie talkies were working and that Mike was free. 

“We’re near the bedrooms. Can you get back here?” Eddie asked, pushing off Richie as he tried to grab it. 

“I think so, give me a few minutes.” 

“We’ll wait.” Eddie said, sliding down to the floor. He was exhausted. People were missing, he’d been scared too many time to count and he just wanted to sleep. He was thrilled that Mike was okay but doubted finding the others would be so easy. Things seemed near impossible. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head on them, listening to Stan and Richie. They had all changed out of their pajamas, Richie had forgotten he was in only boxers and socks.  

“So how you’re a bird guy, huh?” Richie was asking from next to Eddie. 

“Yes.” Stan replied.

“Why birds?”

“They aren’t people.” 

Richie laughed. “Fair enough. That’s why I like comedy. I don’t have to interact with people, I just tell them stories and make them laugh.” 

“That, actually makes some sense.” Stan replied slowly, like he was appreciating Richie for the first time. “I understand that desire.” 

Richie must have noticed Eddie’s posture because he felt an arm around him shoulders. “You okay Eds?” He asked softly. 

Eddie nodded, not lifting his head. “Just tired.” 

“You can probably nap until Mike comes, if you want.” Eddie looked up at Richie, seeing that his face was close and full of concern. 

“Do you think it’s safe? People keep disappearing.” Eddie felt weak for asking but he was scared. He didn’t want to get separated from everyone. 

Richie nodded, “We’ll leave the door open. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

“Thanks.” Eddie stood and padded to his bedroom, falling onto the bed. He was asleep once his head hit the pillow. 

**Stan**

Stan watched the tender way Richie and Eddie interacted, and how Richie smiled when he watched Eddie walk away.

“I may have underestimated you.” Stan told Richie as Eddie disappeared into the room.

Richie swiveled his head to Stan. “People normally do. Why?”

Stan indicated the bedroom. “You seem to actually care about him.” 

“I do.” Richie said softly. “It’s weird. I know we just met but man, I feel like I’ve known him forever.”

Stan nodded. “I feel that way too. About Bill. And all of you.”

“Yea, it’s crazy right?” Richie was sitting on the floor, his legs spread out.

Stan sat next to him. “Not really. I mean, it makes sense. Somehow. I think we all feel it. I don’t know why but I don't want to question it.”

Richie bobbed his head. “I can get behind that. Does that mean you don’t hate me?”

Stan laughed. “No, I don’t. But you do annoy the hell out of me.”

“I’ll take it.” Richie said, grinning at him. The two talked, occasionally checking in with Mike. Stan was, begrudgingly, starting to like Richie. He learned that Richie lived near him too.

“Though, you’re moving to New York, right? I guess we won’t be neighbors for long.” Stan said. 

Richie threw a glance to Eddie’s room, so briefly that Stan wasn’t sure he even knew that he had done it. “Plans may change.” 

“Hey ho losers.” Mike said, strolling up. “This fucking house hasn’t beaten us yet.”

Stan and Richie stood, both hugging him. “Glad to have you back.” Richie told him, earning a genuine smile from Mike. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Mike asked. 

“Eddie is sleeping. The rest are MIA.” Richie said. “I’ll go wake up little Eddie Spaghetti and we can look for the others.” 

“I’m going to change too. Not the best search outfits.” Mike remarked, gesturing at his t shirt and boxers. Stan nodded, waiting in the hallway as both left. 

**Richie**

Richie poked his head into Eddie’s room, seeing that he was fast asleep. He was a little worried about waking him up, both because of earlier demon Eddie and because he had a feeling Eddie wasn’t nice to people who woke him. 

He crawled into bed next to him. “Eds, wake up. We’ve got to go be heroes again.” Eddie let out a little huff of annoyance that made Richie smile. 

“Yes, you’re adorable. But you need to wake up.” Richie pushed some of Eddie’s hair behind his ear and Eddie nuzzled his hand. 

“No.” Eddie said quietly, not opening his eyes.

Richie melted as he watched Eddie sleep. He briefly debated leaving him while they looked for the others but weird shit had been happening and he wanted Eddie nearby. “Eds, listen. I’m going to kiss you. But I really want you to be awake for it. You’re going to be disappointed if you sleep through our first kiss.”

Eddie opened his eyes slightly and Richie laughed. “That worked, huh?”

Eddie nodded. “But you aren’t kissing me.” He whined. “I’m going to go back to sleep if you lied.” 

Richie cupped Eddie’s cheek, leaning in and bringing his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie was still partially asleep. He curled into Richie as they kissed, Richie felt how soft and warm and fucking perfect Eddie was. How unlike that demon thing that had been pretending to be him. This Eddie was alive and amazing. Richie could have kissed him for eternity.  

“Will you two hurry up!” Mike shouted from outside. “People are missing.” 

Richie moved back and saw that Eddie was scowling. “I don’t know if I like Mike right now.” Eddie said, sitting up and stretching.

Richie laughed. “Seriously, pissy. I love it. Let’s go find everyone, then we can return to this.” 

Eddie smiled at him. “Deal.” 

**Stan**

“Wow, a confederate soldier? That’s repulsive.” Stan said, talking to Mike as Richie woke Eddie up. 

Mike nodded. “Yea, it was bullshit. But I managed.” He glanced around. “The others really disappeared?” 

“Into thin air.” Stan paused. “Well, not Ben and Bev. Maybe. Bill definitely did.” 

Mike clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry. We’ll find them.” He walked over to the door. “Will you two hurry up! People are missing.” 

Eddie and Richie emerged, hand in hand. “Eds needed some sweet loving to wake up.” Eddie slapped his chest, glaring at him. 

“Back to business. How do we find the others in this giant ass house?” Mike asked. 

“Start on the bottom and work our way up?” Eddie suggested. 

“That’s exactly what you’ll be saying to me next time we’re in the bedroom.” Richie said, winking at Eddie. 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Do you have an off button?” 

“Nope.” Richie said, grinning. 

“Task at hand?” Mike reminded them.  

“First, let’s detour to the kitchen, I want to grab one of the markers I saw. I’m marking doors.” Richie told them. “I’m sick of this house changing on us.” 

“And we need to bandage Mike’s arm.” Eddie indicated to the cuts on his elbow. The others nodded, heading to the main hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, saying that comments motivate me worked wayyyyy better than I expected. Lol. And look! A new chap in a few days! Kept my promise! (So again, will write for comments. I just like knowing that people are reading this thing.) 
> 
> Why is this my favorite first Reddie kiss I’ve written? Why did I stick it in a horror fic? Whatever. I love it.
> 
> Also, yhe changes in the weather are on purpose fyi… I’m not just super forgetful.


	9. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wakes up in an uncomfortable place.  
> Eddie falls for Richie a little more.

**Bill**

Bill woke up abruptly. He tried to sit up but wasn’t able to. His hands and feet were bound by leather straps, all he could do was turn his head. He tried pulling his hands out but couldn’t, the bindings were too tight. 

He lifted his head the few inches he could, his head howling as he did. It felt like he had been hit by something several times. He tried to ignore the pain and looked around. 

There were several other tables near him with lit candles. They cast a disconcerting light but didn’t illuminate anything else in the room. He tried to peer into the darkness but couldn’t make anything out. It seemed like the room was large, given how the candle lit didn’t hit any walls, but he couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t see a door, or anything that could help him. 

He groaned, letting his head fall back. “H-h-hello?” He called out, his voice hoarse. He thought he heard a noise behind him. 

“Is s-s-s-someone there?” No response. “I-I-I haven’t seen anything. J-just let me g-g-g-o.”

He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm down. His stutter always got worse when he was afraid. He reminded himself that it was probably the TV crew playing with him again. It was fine. He would be fine. 

He heard scraping behind him, like a large object being pulled slowly across the floor. And it was getting closer. 

 

**Stan**

“How exactly did you guys manage to lose three people?” Mike asked. After stopping for Mike to change and by the kitchen they had set out and were exploring the main floor, which was proving to be a challenge. The hallways would twist and turn then end abruptly. Many of the doors were locked and they’re weren’t able to open them- all decided that if they couldn’t the others probably couldn’t either.

“How did you manage to wake up in a room with a racist soldier?” Richie asked.

Mike nodded, “Fair point.” 

They left the hall with the room and turned towards the greenhouse. They tried the front door as they passed but there was still no response.  

“This is insane, we’re not going to find them like this.” Stan said. He was frustrated. They’d been searching for nearly an hour and hadn’t found anything. They were trying the walkie talkies every few minutes but hadn’t heard a peep.

“If you say we need to fucking split up…” Mike started.

“It might be the only way we can cover the whole house.” Eddie said, looking uncomfortable. “I don’t want to but we may never find them otherwise.” 

Stan nodded. “Exactly.”

“No.” Mike said, shaking his head firmly. “That’s idiotic. This house is trying to kill us and I, for one, don’t want to make it easier.”  

“What if they’re hurt? It could take us days to search this place.” Eddie said, gesturing around. “We haven’t even finish half of the first floor.” 

Mike shook his head. “No.” 

Stan turned to Richie. “What do you think?” 

Richie’s eyes scanned the group. “I don’t want to split up.” Mike nodded emphatically. “But we can’t search the whole place otherwise.” Stan and Eddie nodded.

Mike threw his hands up. “Idiots. You’re all idiots.” 

“What about this?” Eddie pulled out his walkie talkie. “We only go until we can’t hear each other anymore. We’ll stay on the same floor.” His eyes pleaded with Mike. “It might be the only way.” 

“Still idiotic but fine.” Mike said, finally nodding. “But I refused to play the black guy in every horror movie and die horribly.” 

“Don’t worry ol’ chap, we’ll make sure it’s a quick death.” Richie said. Eddie shook his head and exchanged a look with Stan. 

They split up, Richie and Eddie going down the left hall while Stan and Mike went to the greenhouse. Mike insisted on trying the walkies every 5 minutes and that they would meet again if it didn’t work. 

“You really found Bill dead?” Mike asked as they entered the greenhouse. It was pitch black, luckily all the flashlights were working again. 

Stan nodded. “Bev? Ben?” He yelled. 

“Bill?” Mike shouted.

No response. They kept walking. “He was cold. Not breathing. It was awful.”

Mike nodded. “I saw my parents. After they died. It was horrible.” His voice was quiet. 

“What happened?” Stan asked, putting his hand on Mike’s forearm. 

Mike gave him a small smile. “A fire. They saved me and they died. After they were supposed to be covered by sheets but the wind blew them off. They barely looked human, that’s how burned they were. I could just make out my mom’s hair, and my dad’s beard. It took me years to sleep without seeing the image.”

Stan squeezed his arm. “I can’t imagine. I’ve only seen people at funerals, when they’re all made up and pumped full of chemicals.”

“Not the same.” Mike said. He had a distant look, like he was remembering everything again. 

“I know.” Stan looked at him, trying to pull him back to the present. “Do you want a hug?” He wasn’t sure what else to say. He was honored that Mike trusted him enough to tell him.

Mike smiled. “Sure.” Stan pulled Mike in, giving him a long hug. Neither noticed a small ghost watching them, sitting in the rotten apple tree. 

 

**Eddie**

Richie and Eddie called down the hallway for the missing people. “We’re going to have to check each room.” Eddie finally relented, trying not to sound scared. He didn’t want to open doors. He had been hoping they would find the others sleeping somewhere. 

Richie nodded and opened the first door. “Nothing. Just a weird sewing room.” They made their way down the hall, talking occasionally.

“So Eds, wanna tell me what you’re really doing to do with the money?” Richie asked, closing another door and drawing a big number 4 on it. He had been putting numbers on the door, insisting that the doors were moving and he would prove it. Eddie tried to stop him, telling him that the owners wouldn’t like it. Richie retorted that if they cared they could come out and tell him.

“What, what do you mean?” Eddie asked, slightly nervous. He opened and closed another door. Just a bedroom. With a rocking chair that was swaying on it’s own. Eddie decided to ignore it. 

“It’s not loans, is it?” 

“It’s for loans.” Eddie replied, resolute. He waited for Richie to mark his door.

Richie raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re lying.”

“Why do you care?” He snapped, opening another door. “What I do with my money is none of your business.” Annoyance slipped into his tone. Why did Richie care what he did with it? Assuming they even survived the night. 

“I just, I thought you might want someone to know the truth.” Richie looked hurt. “You’re right, you don’t need to tell me. It’s none of my business.” 

Eddie realized that Richie was asking to be nice, not to prove a point. He didn't have any reason not to trust him, he reminded himself. It wasn’t like he knew. 

“Sorry. Look, I’m not used to telling people things about myself. People don’t normally ask.” He sighed as they continued walking. “I do need it for loans. Just not...normal loans.” Eddie hesitated and Richie slipped his hand in Eddie’s, giving it a quick squeeze. 

“What do you mean?”

Eddie chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of the shortest way to explain it. “My mom. When I turned 18 she gave me a bill for everything I owed her. Food, rent, my pills, all of it. So I have to pay her back. Then I can finally be done with her. I need to be done with her.” Eddie finished quietly.

Richie looked horrified. “She gave you a bill??” Eddie nodded. Richie pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back. “Oh Eds, that’s awful. She sounds like a bitch.” Eddie nodded into his shoulder, letting Richie hold him. 

Eddie nodded. “She is. I want her out of my life. So I need to pay her back. This money will take care of that.”

“I’m glad you’ll be free.” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s hair. Eddie smiled into Richie’s shoulder, appreciating Richie more than he had yet that night, even when he rescued him from the fake ghost. 

Eddie inhaled deeply. “I like how you smell. I could get used to it.” He said, then pulled back and blushed with embarrassment. “That was so weird. I’m sorry. I just, I’m used to relying on smell in the kitchen. And it’s the first thing I notice about people.” 

Richie chuckled, looking at Eddie. “It was cute. What do I smell like?”

Eddie inhaled his chest again. “Outside, leaves and wind. And soap. And something just you. It’s intoxicating.” 

“I’m thrilled you like it.” Richie smiled as he gently kissed Eddie. Eddie leaned into the kiss, parting his lips and letting his tongue play with Richie’s. Eddie’s hands went up to Richie’s hair, gripping it lightly. Richie’s hands squeezed his hips, holding him tight. 

Eddie wanted to melt into Richie, to stay there, making out in the creepy hallway forever. Richie’s lips were warm on his and it grounded him. It felt like Richie was the only real thing in the whole house.

Eddie heard someone screaming distantly. He ignored it for a minute, until he realized he knew the voice. 

“Ben!” He said, jumping back from Richie.

“No babe, Richie.” Richie replied, confused. “I’d be hurt if Ben wasn’t a total fox.” 

“No idiot. I hear Ben, listen.” Eddie craned his head to hear the yelling. It was definitely Ben and he was yelling for help. 

Richie’s eyes widened as he heard the voice too. “We’ve got to go!” He said, taking off running and pulling Eddie with him. 

Eddie grabbed his walkie talkie as they ran. “We heard Ben! Main hall! Now!” He puffed out. 

“On our way!” Mike responded. 

 

**Bill**

Bill struggled against the restraints as the noise got closer. His heart was racing and when tried to call out the words got stuck in his throat. “H-H-H-H...” He sputtered, frustrated and afraid. 

Someone came into his field of vision. It was another pale figure, wearing a bloody apron and carrying a large butcher’s knife with blood dripping off. All of the large man was muted, drained of color, except for that knife. It was real and vibrant. The contrast was almost painful. 

“Hello Bill.” The figure said. “Happy to  _ meat  _ you.” His voice was deep and gravelly. As he spoke the lights in the room came on. Bill saw hanging slabs of cattle around the dingy room. Blood and gore dripped off them and pooled on the floor.  The walls were windowless, cold concrete.

“Now Bill, we’re going to play a simple game.” He was circling Bill, watching his face to make sure he understood.  “If you can answer my questions correctly I’ll let you go. It’s as simple as that. Understand? You can just nod.” Bill bobbed his head, eager to comply. 

“Excellent. First question.” The man continued his slow walk around Bill, swinging his knife, causing small blood drops to splatter onto Bill’s chest. “You like scary movies?” Bill nodded. “Good Bill, that’s good. What’s your favorite scary movie?” 

“H-h-h-h,” Bill stuttered, unable to get the words out. He inhaled, remembering to stay calm. He couldn’t let his anxiety get the best of him. He needed to get through this. He tried again.

“Halloween.” He paused, deciding to play along, hoping it would buy him time. “What’s y-y-yours?” Bill asked, turning his head towards him. 

The figure was playing with his knife, running the blade along his finger. “Hmm, excellent question. You should guess.”

Bill squirmed, trying to think of any horror movies. He spouted the first one that came to mind. “N-n-n-nightmare on Elm Street?” 

“Good guess Bill, I liked that one. That Freddy knew how to torture his victims.” The figure leaned over Bill, grinning at him. His breath hit Bill’s cheek. It was sour. Bill closed his eyes, unwilling to look at the fleshy face.  “Now for some movie trivia. I know you write scary books, let’s see if you know much about movies.” 

Bill felt another puff of air and remembered Stan’s breath on him earlier. His breath had been comforting, the small heat on his back. This made him squirm as he tried to turn away. The figure chuckled before asking, “Here’s a warm up question. Who was the killer in halloween?”

“M-m-mike Myers.” Bill got out, speaking slowly. He was drenched in sweat and trying not to tremble. He could do this. He liked horror movies. He knew the trivia. He opened his eyes as he heard the figure move away. 

He was looking at the slabs of meat and realized something. The slabs didn’t have four legs. They had two legs. And two arms. It looked like it was people. His stomach churned, threatening to release it’s contents over his chest. What if one was Stan? He looked straight up, ignoring the meat. He couldn’t let himself think about it. 

“Excellent. And who was the killer in Friday the 13th?” The figure sounded like it was behind him now, Bill heard the voice near his ear. 

“It w-w-was,” Bill stalled, trying to remember the name. “J-Jason.” He exhaled, happy he remembered. 

“Oh Bill, afraid not.” A grinning face appeared over his shoulder. “It was Jason’s mom in the original. Mrs. Vorhees. Looks like you lose.” 

He moved to Bill’s side and brought the knife up. Bill’s eyes widened in horror and he tried to scream, only to have the sound catch in his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today started out not so great but got significantly better. So I thought I’d keep the ball rolling and update my fav fic (don’t tell my other fics! (though my fav changes, like, daily so)).   
> Questions between Bill and Mr. Ghost Dude taken directly from Scream. You’re welcome.  
> Also I updated my username to match my tumblr. I’ve wanted to for a while and I thought since I’m in the middle of some fics it would be the least confusing time.


	10. Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's fine, until he's not. The others focus on saving Bev.

**Ben**

Ben was pounding on a window. He had finally found Bev. She was outside in the damp morning air, walking on a narrow board. She seemed to be sleepwalking. 

“Bev! Bev!” He screamed. He was quickly losing his voice and she didn’t seem to hear him. He kept yelling though, he needed to do something. He had tried the window and couldn’t open it, he wasn’t even sure it did open. He tried breaking it with his elbow but had just hurt himself.  “BEV!”

He heard something from his left and turned, seeing Mike, Stan, Eddie, and Richie rounding the corner. “We found you!” Eddie said excitedly. They were out of breath but looked excited.

“I wasn’t lost.” 

“The fuck you weren’t.” Richie told him, holding his side and panting. “We ran here. You better have been lost.” 

“I was following Bev!” He said, pointing outside. “We have to help her!” He added desperately. He was worried she’d trip and fall. There were large gaps of nothingness on either side of her, a fall would likely break her legs, or worse. They all crowded around the window and gasped. 

“What do we do?” Stan asked, his eyes large as he watched her take precarious steps. 

“Well she got out there, we can too.” Mike said calmly. “Let’s walk down the hall.” 

Ben was reluctant to leave the window. Bev was still walking at a slow pace. He worried about losing sight of her he followed the others as they started to run to the next window.

“Where’s Bill?” He asked as they looked for an open window. 

“Also missing.” Stan replied. 

“This is why we need to stick together.” Mike turned to look at everyone pointedly. “No more splitting up. We’re all sleeping in the same room.”

“Sexy sleepover! Alright!” Richie told them. Ben noticed he was hold Eddie’s hand. 

“Here!” Eddie pointed. They all crashed to a stop, colliding with one another. The window was cracked open but it looked like it lead to where Bev was. They crowded around. “We shouldn’t all go out there. It doesn’t look stable.” He said, peering out the window. 

“I’m going.” Ben said, pushing his way through. 

“You sure?” Mike asked.

“Yes.” Ben pushed the window open and crawled out before he could second guess himself.  He looked back at the others, “Don’t leave though. We stick together, right?”

Everyone nodded. “Like glue.” Stan told him, flashing him a quick smile. Ben gave them a quick nod and let go of the stabilizing frame. He couldn’t see Bev, she was around a corner, at least 50 feet away. 

“Bev!” He called again. “I’m coming!” He started walking unsteadily towards her, reminding himself not to look down. 

 

**Bev**

Bev was walking down a hallway, still looking for Mike. It was impossibly long. It felt like she had been walking down it for forever, but somehow she knew she was almost at the end. 

“Bev!” 

She heard her name and paused, turning. When she didn’t hear it again she continued. 

A breeze ruffled her hair. 

 

**Bill**

“NO!” Bill screamed as the knife plunged into his chest. He grimaced, waiting for the pain. None came. He opened his eyes and saw that the figure grinning at him.

“Retractable blade man.” It said. “One of the better ones.” 

“This isn’t r-r-r-r…” Bill pursed his lips, unable to get the word out.

“Real?” Bill nodded. “Nah, another bit. Cannibal butcher is one of the easy scares.” He undid Bill’s restraints and helped him up. “You did great though. Like, A+. I think we can use a lot of this.” Bill stood, rubbing his wrists.

The man walked to a table behind Bill. “Here, your flashlight and walkie talkie. And clothes so you don’t have to walk around in your underwear.” He gestured to everything, waiting for Bill to respond. 

He didn’t. He didn’t trust his voice. And he was pissed. He didn’t have anything to say. This show, the company, it was all bullshit. He couldn’t believe what they had put him through. He stood with his arms folded. 

Eventually the man shrugged. “There’s some money there too. I’ll leave so you can get dressed. Just hang a right and then a left and you’ll find the stairs.” Bill gave him a quick nod and the man disappeared.

Once he was gone Bill gripped the sides of the table, trying to stop himself from shaking. He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. Then twenty. Then thirty. After fifty he finally felt better enough to pull his clothes on. 

After he was dressed and had pocketed the money he picked up the walkie talkie. “H-h-hello?” He asked. No response. He assumed the others were sleeping.

He left the room, taking a right. He walked for a while in a new part of the house. There were no lamps or windows, his flashlight was the only source of light. The walls were bare except for the occasional landscape painting, containing serene scenes of meadows or streams.  He reached the end of the hallway. 

It was a dead end. 

He turned, confused. The man had said right then left, Bill was certain. He turned back, deciding that the butcher must have given him opposite directions. 

As he walked he noticed that one of the paintings had changed. It had been a tranquil, sunny meadow, with a couple cattle and trees in the background. 

Now it was night in the painting. The cows were dead, the gore evident from all the red and brown paint. The trees jaggedly cut down. He paused, trying to figure out how it could have been swapped so quickly. 

He didn’t notice something oozing down the hallway, climbing through the shadows as it quickly made it’s way closer to Bill. 

It reached him, latching onto his ankle. Bill shivered slightly but otherwise took no notice. It continued up, past his calf, his thighs, hips, stomach, chest, neck, and finally, enveloping his head. 

It covered Bill in inky darkness and he didn’t notice. He collapsed to the ground. 

And he didn’t notice. 

 

**Ben**

Ben turned the corner, finally seeing Bev. She was nearing the end of the board. In less than thirty steps she would step into nothingness. 

Ben could finally make out her expression. It seemed like she was searching for someone. She would pause occasionally, turning to inspect something he couldn’t see. Ben took in a sharp intake of breath, worrying her bare feet would slip as she turned on her heel. 

He kept calling her name. Once or twice he thought he saw her pause, like she heard him but still didn’t see hm. He tried to speed up but nearly tripped, stumbling slightly on the board. He knew if he didn’t reach her no one else could in time. 

“Bev!” He called once more. The wind was howling, he didn’t even know if his voice was carrying. “Stop!” She was less than ten steps from the end and he was still thirty feet from her. 

She paused again, turning fully toward him. She looked perplexed. “Ben?” 

“Bev! Stop! We’re outside!” He screamed, advancing towards her. She pursed her lips and tilted her head, like she wasn’t sure if she believed him. “Listen Bev just stop. Wait for me.” 

She started to turn again, taking another slow step towards the drop. 

“No!” He yelled. Less than twenty feet from her. He reached his hand out, trying to grab her.

She took another step. 

He kept talking, trying to get her to pause again. “Bev, you’ve got to stop. Please. Don’t take another step. Don’t move. Just wait for me. I’ve been looking for someone like you my whole life. Don’t lose me now. We haven’t even started.” His voice was hoarse but he kept talking as he walked towards her. 

Bev took another slow step. 

Less than five feet. “Bev, listen to  _ me _ . Not the house. Just...stop. Please.” His voice broke on the final word. His breath caught. She was nearly at the edge. 

She took another step, her right foot hitting the end of the board. She lifted her left foot, taking a step into nothingness and he lunged forward, grabbing her wrist. 

He pulled her back into his arms, crying, “Bev, Bev, wake up. Please.” 

 

**Bev**

Bev blinked, confused. She had been nearing the end of the hallway but now she was somewhere else, in Ben’s arms. 

“Ben?” She asked, looking up at him. He was holding her tightly and whispering her name.

“Thank god,” He said, exhaling as he looked at her. “You were sleepwalking,” He paused, “or something.”

“Was I?” She tried to remember where she had been but it was slipping away. She looked around and froze, seeing where they were. “We’re outside.”

Ben nodded. “Yes, you were going to walk the plank.”

She turned her head, seeing the edge of the board only a few steps away. Her heart started racing as she saw how high they were. She squeezed her eyes shut, tensing. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked, his voice was full of concern. 

She turned to him, trying to breath. “No. Not really. I hate heights. I can’t, I can’t move.” It was a stupid fear. She knew that. But she couldn’t handle being up high. And now she was outside, a thin piece of wood separating her and death. The wind blew and she tensed even more. She would have been shivering from the cold, morning air on her bare legs but she was too stiff. 

Ben nodded. “Okay, well, that’s fine. We’ll get you inside. No problem. It’s not that far.” He smiled reassuringly. 

“Ben, I can’t move.” She told him desperately. Her muscles were knotted and tight, paralyzed by fear. 

“Yes you can.” He told her, stepping away slightly. He kept both her hands in his and started to walk backwards. “Stay focused on me.” His voice was strained but he was trying to stay calm. 

She clenched her jaw and willed her feet to move. They slowly inched towards Ben. “See? Perfect. We’re making progress.” He smiled. 

“Just, keep talking. Please.” She asked, not looking away from his face. She tried to memorize it- the worry lines etched in his forehead, the way one dimple appeared when he smiled. She looked at his blue eyes, like water in a lake, calm and undisturbed. 

“Okay.” He nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He paused, trying to think of something to talk about. “Well, the architecture of this house is truly baffling. The concept is obviously flawed, since she just kept building rooms with no rhythm or reason. In places it feels like it’s held together with spit and hope.’

‘“The form is terrible. There’s repeating rooms and far too many bedrooms. There’s no flow. It’s all long halls and sharp turns. It’s beautiful, in a way. Like looking at an of painting of war. All sorts of part strung haphazardly together that are hideous and don’t make sense but taken as a whole it’s a sort of beauty. Do you see it? How mangled and pained the house is? But how it’s trying?”

They reached a corner and Ben paused his movement, turning without stopping his speech. “Now function is barely worth discussing. Since, according to you, the function was to apologize for souls the rifles had taken.” She gave him a slight smile, he remembered. “So, there’s little function here. It wasn’t a concern. We could talk about the style but it’s so bland it’s barely worth mentioning. It’s just the trends of the time. The owner wasn’t concerned about making it appealing, she just wanted to build. And build and build. Any questions?” He asked, wetting his lips. 

“No. I don’t think so.” She said, trying not to let her voice shake. 

“Good. Now, I like more modern architecture. But not too modern. Frank Lloyd Wright is my favorite, even if he’s a bit overblown. But his lines and concepts. That’s beauty.” 

“I don’t know much of his work.”

“Well, I promise to show you. I think you’ll like it.” He smiled at her and she nodded. 

They reached an open window and he stopped. “Okay Bev, just crawl through.” She peered in, seeing everyone waiting for them. She cautiously went through, letting Mike and Richie help her in. Eddie and Stan helped Ben in and they slammed the window shut.

Everyone clamored to her, hugging her tightly. 

“I’m fine!” She insisted. “Really!” She was laughing with relief. She felt lighter than she could ever remember feeling. She turned to Ben, who was hanging back, smiling shyly. 

Walking over to him, she smiled. “Thank you. For the rescue.”

He shrugged. “You would have done the same for me.”

She shook her head, stopping near him. “No way, there’s no way I’d face heights for you. Other dangers sure.” 

He chuckled. “Then I guess you’re welcome.” There was that warm smile again. She really liked that smile. 

Bev closed the gap, kissing Ben. It wasn’t the best kiss, he was surprised and she hit his teeth. She pulled back, about to say something, but he followed her, capturing her lips with his. This time went perfectly. His mouth was fully on hers, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth. 

Behind her she heard Richie yell, “Yea! Get some!” Ben pulled back, pink with embarrassment.

“You ruined their kiss!” Eddie hissed, hitting Richie’s arm. 

“Then should have done it alone in a bedroom like we did.” Richie told him. Eddie groaned and covered his face. 

Stan hit Richie. “What was that for?” Richie asked indignantly. 

“It was on Eddie’s behalf.” Stan told him. 

“I so don’t need you two teaming up.” Richie said, grinning at Stan. Stan gave him a small smile in return. Bev started laughing, enjoying the camaraderie and being back with them. Ben joined in and the others followed. Bev laughed until her stomach hurt and everyone pulled each other in for a big hug.

“Glad you’re safe Molly Ringwald. Can’t have our token lady go missing.” Richie said, ruffling her hair.

“Thanks, I think.” She said, smiling at him. She let herself relax, feeling safe again. 

“This is all adorable but we should regroup and look for Bill.” Mike said, moving out of the hug. “I vote we go to the kitchen, since it has light.”

“Maybe a pit stop for clothes?” Eddie gestured to Ben and Bev, who were both still in their pajamas. Everyone nodded and the group set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally redid the tags! So now they’re mostly puns. I’ve never met a pun I didn’t like. 
> 
> Um I know nothing about architecture so I hope Ben's speech makes sense? I just googled around. 
> 
> Anyone else watch hellevator? I think the show people would appreciate it. 
> 
> I got some great horror book recommendations when I asked so I thought I’d try again- any scary podcasts recommendations? I liked season 1 of Archive 81 (season 2 was TOO MUCH), the black tapes, the deep vault and I loveddd Darkest Night (even if I couldn’t listen after eating). I like WTNV & Alice isn’t Dead a lot too (even though those aren’t strictly scary ones). I’m not a Lore person, I really tried but, nope.


	11. Get Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the losers are reunited (and it feels so good!). Bill is still trapped and alone.

**Bev**

The group started walking and she grabbed Ben’s hand, sharing a small smile with him. 

“Can I, um, take you out after,” He waved around, “after all this is over?” Ben asked.

“I’m free at 6?” 

He smiled at her. “What a coincidence, so I am. I live near a wonderful mexican place.”

She nodded happily. “I’ll definitely need a drink after all this.” 

Richie appeared behind them and threw his arms over their shoulders.  “Margaritas for everyone!” Bev laughed. “Sooooo when’s the wedding?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“We could ask you the same thing.” She commented, seeing that Eddie had fallen in line next to Richie.

“Tomorrow. It’s tomorrow.” Richie said, bobbing his head. “We’ll use our winnings to fly to Vegas and have a double wedding. I’ll even let you pick the Elvis. Everyone is invited.”

“Hey! I haven’t agreed to this!” Eddie said indignantly. Bev laughed.

“Don’t worry, you will.” Richie released Bev and Ben and went to Eddie, planting a wet kiss on his cheek and grabbing his hand. 

“Yuck.” Eddie wiped his face but Bev could see he was smiling at Richie. 

“I never agreed to Vegas either.” Mike said over his shoulder. “I burn easily.” 

“I’ll provide the sunscreen. You’ve got to come.” Richie told him. “It’s a group event.” 

Ben was looking at everyone, a small smile on his lips. “Are we actually going to stay friends after this? I’d like to.” Bev squeezed his hand, nodding.

“No way, I hate all of you.” Stan quipped. 

Richie ruffled his hair with his free hand. “You’re stuck with us bird man. Bill too, once we find him.”

Bev saw Stan roll his eyes but the corners of his mouth quirked up. She looked at the group, amazed that she had found these people. It was a total luck of the draw but she couldn’t have asked for better people to be stuck here with. 

“What did happen to Bill?” Ben asked. The group fell quiet and Stan filled them in.

 

**Eddie**

The group was back in the kitchen, eating cereal and drinking coffee. They were in high spirits, even with Bill missing. It felt better now that they were together. They could find Bill and everything would be okay, Eddie was sure of it. 

Richie was sitting on the counter and had pulled Eddie between his legs, Eddie’s back to Richie’s chest. Eddie wanted to be concerned by how easy this was, being cuddled next to Richie while drinking bad coffee but instead he just felt lucky. 

“So where should we look for Bill?” Bev asked, stretching her map on the table.

“Well Molly Ringwald, I vote we split up. Basement, main floor, first floor.” Richie said, pointing.

She looked at him. “I look nothing like Molly Ringwald. Is that the only ginger you know?”

He paused, thinking. “Carrot Top?”

“Molly Ringwald will be just fine.” She smiled at him then turned back to the map. 

Mike walked over. “We’re not splitting up again. It’s insane.” He pointed. “We should start in the basement and work up.”

“You worried about us Mikey?” Richie teased.

“Yes, you alone seems like a terrible idea. And I don’t want to leave Eddie alone with you, you’re useless.” 

Richie laughed. “I’m hurt! Eds, defend my honor!” 

Eddie shook his head. “I’m with Mike. I saw you trying to fight earlier, your swings are way too wide.” 

The group kept discussing whether to split up and Eddie wrinkled his nose at his coffee. “What’s wrong?” Ben asked, leaning on the counter next to them. 

“It’s fine. It’s stupid, after all this. I usually put cinnamon in my coffee. And this shitty coffee is even worse without it.” He gestured at the sad brown liquid. 

“I can fix that!” Richie said, jumping up and scrambling to a drawer. He pulled out a small glass spice jar. “Cinnamon!” He said triumphantly.

Eddie opened the jar and smelled it. “Saigon Cinnamon, nice.” He tapped some into his coffee. 

“You can tell the difference?” Ben asked, surprised. 

Eddie nodded. “Less bitter than Indonesian, and Chinese smells damp.” 

Ben nodded, “Impressive.”

“My Eds has a super sniffer. And a super tongue.” Richie said, winking at him. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, ignoring ping of happiness he felt at the ‘my’. “Thanks. I think.” He took another drink of his coffee, sighing happily.  Still crappy, but significantly better. 

**Stan**

Stan turned to the other three, who had been talking about spices. “Well, what do you three think? Split up or not?” 

“No way.” Ben said, shaking his head. “We tried sleeping and look what happened. Mike got locked away, Bev ended up on a platform and Bill is still missing. We need to stick together.”

Mike nodded. “Exactly. He gets it.”

“I just want to leave this cursed house. If splitting up helps us do it faster then I vote we do it.” Richie said.  

“Do you believe in ghosts now?” Bev asked.

He was staring at the spot on the floor where Stan and Eddie had held him down during his invisible fight. “Yes.” He said, nodding. “It goes against science and everything I know but, fuck, I do. And I want out of this house, but not without Bill.” 

Eddie nodded. “I’m with Richie. Splitting up is faster.”

Everyone looked to Bev and Stan. “This house is huge and is working against us. I think we need to stick together. I don’t want to lose anyone else.” He wanted to split up, to find Bill as soon as possible, but he couldn’t deal with losing someone else while they looked. It wasn’t worth it. 

Bev shrugged. “I’m not too keen on waking up outside again. Being with everyone else will probably prevent that.”

Richie let out an annoyed huff. “Fine. Where do we start?” 

 

**Bill**

Bill woke up, chained to a another table. “N-not funny.” He called. The room was pitch black and chilled. He was grateful he had been allowed to put his clothes on before they strapped him down again. 

“Y-y-you already did this. Let me go.” He tried to struggle but couldn’t move his arms or legs. He could lift his head and saw that nothing was holding him to the table. He just couldn’t move anything below his neck. It felt like his body had been filled with concrete. 

Then he heard it. 

Whispers. Coming from every direction and growing more persistent. 

“Bill.” They called. 

                                                                                                                                                           “Bill.”

 

                                “Bill.”

 

                                                                                                               “Bill.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                        “Bill.”

 

                                                      “Bill.” 

 

He followed the noises with his head, trying to see what was making them, but his head was getting heavier and heavier with each whisper. He couldn’t lift it anymore. The voices continued, growing louder and angrier. 

 

                                                                                                                                                                         “Bill.”

                                             “Bill.”

 

                                                                                                               “Bill!”

 

“BILL!”

 

He tried to call out help but no noise came out, not even a strangled mumble. 

He tried desperately to move his head, to do anything, but he couldn’t. He was rigid, frozen in place. All he could do was move his eyes frantically back and forth, trying to see something, anything, in the darkness. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow, oozing closer. He struggled again to move but nothing happened, his body didn’t respond. 

He felt the shadow filling his mouth, his nostrils. He tried to fight it but his feeble attempts didn’t even give it pause as it snaked it’s way down his throat, coating him inside and out. 

The shadow began to cover his eyes, blocking his vision and fully enveloping him. Before long he couldn’t see anything except black, inky darkness. He felt himself relaxing, giving into what it wanted. There was no reason to struggle. He was right where he belonged. 

He never noticed the small figure watching him from the doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed a (mostly) soft chapter. I thought they needed some time to be happy and adorable before shit hits the fan again.
> 
> Here’s a question, I was thinking of writing either a Final Destination or Friday the 13th/slasher at a summer camp-inspired horror fic (after this one is completed). Thoughts or preferences?


	12. The Descent

**Stan**

The group decided to start at the top of the house and work their way down. They changed out of pajamas and grabbed anything they thought would be helpful before they started the search. 

Stan was anxious. He wanted to find Bill and get out of the house. He was sick of being here, of not knowing what terrible thing was coming next. He was near his breaking point. Ben seemed to sense his nervousness and slowed to walk with him. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft.

Stan looked at him, crossing his arms to stop himself from shaking. “No. Not at all.” He replied honestly. 

Ben nodded. “I mean, that’s to be expected. This place is messed up.” They were walking up the stairs, careful to stay close. 

“It is.” He agreed, looking around. The house was colder now than it had been. It felt like it was trying to be less hospitable to them, trying to make them uneasy. 

“If it helps, I know what it’s like to like someone and have them disappear.” He glanced at Bev, who was laughing at a joke Eddie made. “But we found Bev, and we’ll find Bill.”

Ben’s voice was confident, it left no room for arguing. Stan nodded, wanting desperately to believe him. “Thanks.” 

He paused, trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to talk about finding Bill because it made him worry they wouldn’t. He settled on, “What are you going to do with your bonus money?” He wanted to talk about anything besides the house. 

Ben made a quiet ‘hm’ sound. “I haven’t really thought about it.” He thought for a second, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. “There’s a first edition I’ve had my eyes on. Maybe that.”

Stan nodded, asking more questions. He and Ben fell into a comfortable conversation that made him, briefly, forget about losing Bill. 

 

**Eddie**

They took turns opening doors on both sides of the halls, huddled together so no one could get lost or taken. He inhaled sharply as Bev opened a door and peered inside. He had that reaction at every door, he couldn’t stop being worried that something terrible was waiting for them behind one. So far, the scariest thing had been a room that Stan swore he saw eyes in. They had talked about going in to see if it was Bill but Stan insisted the eyes glowed yellow, that they couldn’t have been Bill’s. So they moved on.

Bev pulled her head out, shaking it. Richie drew an X over the door and the group moved to the next one, Ben pulling it open. 

“Nothing,” He said. As he started to close it something grabbed him, wrenching him partway into the room. 

“No!” Everyone screamed, seizing whatever part of him they could. Eddie got a fistful of shirt and tried to grab more. 

“Help!” Ben screamed, his body half in and half out of the room. His eyes were wild as he looked at them. “It’s burning me! It’s so  _ cold _ !” He voice was high and panicked. “Don’t let me go!” 

“We won’t, we won’t!” Stan exclaimed, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Bev had his bicep, Mike his hand and Richie had thrown himself onto his leg, holding onto his calf. Eddie was trying to grab his waist, desperately clawing at him. 

They were slowly losing against the unseen force. Ben was slipping into the room and they were being dragged with him. 

“Don’t let go, don’t.” Ben kept pleading, his voice near hysteria. “Please.” He was crying and Eddie’s grip was slipping. Whatever had him was strong. 

“We have to pull together!” Bev said, looking at everyone. “On three, okay?” They all nodded. “One,” Eddie tightened his grip. “Two.” He planted his feet. “Three!” He pulled as hard as he could, along with everyone else.

They fell back, tumbling into a pile, Ben landing on top of them. 

“Ben!” Bev scrambled over to him, grabbing his face with her hands. “Are you okay?” She scanned his face, obviously distressed. 

“I’m fine.” He breathed, standing up and helping her. “Thank you.” He said to everyone. He was trying not to shake as he glanced at the door, which was now firmly shut. 

“Your arm!” She exclaimed, tenderly holding and turning it over. His forearm and the top of his hand were covered in blisters, the skin around it graying slightly. It looked rough and dry. “What happened?” 

Ben looked at it too, astonished. “I don't, I don’t know.” 

“It’s frostbite.” Eddie said, dumbfounded. “Second degree at least.” He stood, staring at Ben’s arm. 

“How is that possible?” Stan asked. “Doesn’t that take a long time?”

“At least half an hour, depending on the temperature and wind.” 

“The room was frigid. Whatever grabbed me, it felt like ice seeping into my skin.” Ben looked down and Eddie noticed that the blisters looked like a handprint. He swallowed. 

“What do we do?” Richie asked, looking to Eddie. Everyone else looked at him too.

“Well, normally, you lance the blisters and dress the wound. But we can’t really do that now. Reheating the skin, gently, is part of it but hopefully that’s not an issue.” Eddie shrugged helplessly. “I’m not sure there’s much else we can do right now, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Ben reassured them. “I’m sure it’d be much worse if all of you hadn’t saved me. Let’s keep looking.” 

They continued, opening doors with more caution now. 

**Bev**

Bev insisted on opening Ben’s doors. She didn’t want to risk him getting hurt again. She wasn’t sure how long they had been looking but she was getting tired, she could feel the sleep behind her eyes, beckoning her. She pressed her palms to her head, ignoring the feeling. They hadn’t even searched the whole first floor. She wasn’t sure they could, more than once they had turned back down a hall only to find that all the marks Richie had made had disappeared.

She knew Ben noticed too. Neither had said anything but she was worried. He kept clenching his fist like he was in pain but he refused to go back to the kitchen. Bev didn’t blame him. She wasn’t sure how long they could go on, she saw Eddie stumble once or twice, Richie had an arm around him now, helping guide him. Mike had been hiding yawns for the last twenty minutes. And Stan was somber and quiet. Bev caught him staring into the distance several times. 

As she thought about all this, debating whether to say something, Mike opened the next door.

“Guys! I found him!” Mike said excitedly. “Come here!” He was standing in the doorframe, pointing in. Everyone crowded around. Bill was laying on a stone slab in the center of the room. She could barely see his chest rising and falling. 

“Is it safe to go in?” Eddie asked, hanging back. 

“Do we have a choice?” She asked. “We’ve got to get him.”

“I’ll go.” Stan volunteered, pushing his way to the front of the group. “I’ll get him.” 

“You can’t carry him alone. It looks like he’s knocked out.” Mike said, “I’m going too.”

“Oh fuck it, we’ll all go. At least we’ll get taken together.” Richie said. “Come on crew.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and they walked in, everyone following. Bev held her breath as she crossed the threshold.

Nothing happened. She heard a few sighs of relief as they walked to the table. 

“Bill?” Stan asked, standing over him. He was crying. Bev couldn’t blame him, he saw Bill dead. Anything after than was a marked improvement. 

Bill didn’t respond. Stan gently prodded him. Still no response. Eddie walked over, grabbing his wrist. “He has a pulse. It’s weak but it’s there.” 

“So he’s alive?” Stan asked. Eddie nodded and he visibly exhaled. “Thank god.” He put a hand on Bill’s shoulder, squeezing it before looking at the group. “I think we need to carry him.” 

“Not an issue.” Mike said, picking Bill up and throwing him over his shoulder. “Just like carrying bags of seed.” 

“Be careful with him.” Stan pleaded. Bill still didn’t respond as Mike started to walk. 

“I’ve got him. Let’s get back to the kitchen and figure out how the fuck to get out of here.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

**Stan**

Stan kept looking at Bill, trying to see if he was waking up at all. He didn’t even move when Mike accidentally hit his head against the wall. He tried to take comfort in the fact that he was alive but it was hard. He didn’t seem to just be unconscious, it was like he was in a trance. 

They got back to the kitchen and Stan ran to the rooms, getting blankets and a pillow to lay Bill on.They had discussed leaving him in a bed but since that was how he disappeared initially before no one liked the idea.

He arranged a small nest and Mike laid him down. He still hadn’t responded but Stan could see his chest going up and down. It was something. 

He forced himself to look away and go back to the others. “What should we do?” Bev was asking. She was sitting next to Ben at the table, her head on his shoulder while he absent mindedly played with her fingers. 

“Let’s just break the window. We know the front door won’t open.” Mike said. Everyone nodded. He picked up a chair and threw it at the window. It bounced uselessly off.

“What the fuck is that?” Richie asked, gaping. “It didn’t even matter.” 

“Some bullshit unbreakable glass. Probably to stop people from breaking in.” Mike growled, glaring at the window. “Other ideas?”  

“The basement.” Eddie said, not opening his eyes. Richie was sitting on the counter and Eddie was laying on it, his head on Richie’s leg. 

“What?” Ben asked.

Richie was nodding. “Yea, that’s a good idea. We saw someone slip out there. We could probably use it too.” 

“Should we all go?” Bev asked, looking at Mike. Everyone else looked at him too. 

He sighed. “No, we can’t take Bill anyway. I’m not sure moving him is a good idea. I can go down, get out and come back through the front door.” 

“I’ll come too.” Richie said. “You don’t know where it was.”

“And me.” Ben said, standing. “Might as well make it three.” 

“No, you need your arm fixed.” Bev told him. “I’ll go.”

“I can fix Ben up.” Eddie said, raising his hand but keeping his eyes closed. 

“Sounds like we have a plan.” 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie sat up, rubbing his eyes. Richie was looking at him. “Look, Eds. In case I don’t come back…”

Eddie frowned. “Don’t say that. That’s idiotic.” 

“I just want you to know my last thought will be of that sweet ass.”

“Ah, great.” Eddie smiled at him. Richie bent down and kissed him quickly before pushing off the counter and walking to Bev and Mike. 

“I’ll be right back!” He called. 

Mike hit his shoulder. “Don’t say that shit. That’s how people die in horror movies. They always say they’ll be right back and then bam! Murdered.” Richie gave a joking reply as they walked away. 

Ben and Eddie both watched as they disappeared. Ben turned to Eddie. “They’ll be fine.” 

Eddie let out a short laugh. “None of us are fine. Your arm is fucked up, Bill’s knocked out, and now we sent three people to the basement.” He stood, grabbing the first aid kit. “But we’re stronger together.” 

Ben walked over, nodding. “You’re right.” He glanced at the window. “Shouldn’t it be daylight?” 

“Fuck, who knows anymore.” Eddie checked his watch. “I have that it’s 10am, what do you guys have?” 

Ben looked, “5pm. Well that’s wrong. Probably.”

Stan was sitting next to Bill, smoothing his hair down. “2pm.”

“Great.” Eddie said, heating water to sterilize the scissors. “I guess it doesn’t matter, we’re not really trying to make it to 6pm anymore. We just need to get out.” He put the scissors in the water and waited. “Ben, will you sit at the table?” 

Ben nodded, moving to a chair. Once Eddie decided the scissors were good enough he moved to sit by Ben. “Look, these are sharp but they’re for cutting gauze. But I think they’ll work. It might hurt but we’ll do this then wrap your arm. Okay?” Eddie pulled on a glove, unwilling to let the pus touch his skin. 

Ben nodded again. “How do you know all this?” He looked away as Eddie started puncturing the wounds. 

“Overprotective mom.” Eddie replied. “She was very through and made sure I knew first aid.”

“That’s kinda neat.” Ben said. 

Eddie shrugged. “Not really. It was to keep me in a bubble. It took a lot of therapy before I stopped reciting medical facts to feel better.” 

Ben frowned. “Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Eddie said dismissively, working on another sore. “It’s coming in handy now, at least.” 

He saw Ben looking over him. “What?” 

Ben smiled. “Stan is curled up next to Bill. It’s cute.” Eddie turned to look. Stan was laying by Bill, his arm over Bill’s chest. It looked like he was sleeping. 

“That’s sweet.” Eddie said, returning to the task at hand. 

“So, you and Richie?” Ben asked.

“So, you and Bev?” Eddie parroted.

“I guess.” He replied, a doopy smile on his face. 

Eddie laughed. “Me too.” He finished the last boil. “Okay, now we just apply some antiseptic lotion and bandage you up.” He smeared lotion on the wounds before wrapping them. 

Ben flexed his hand. “Good as new, thanks Eddie.” 

“Welcome.” Eddie said, trying to cover a big yawn.

“You can lie down, I’ll keep watch.”

Eddie nodded, curling on the floor with his head in the crook of his arm. He fell asleep immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so while I love that everyone is excited for a triple wedding in Vegas (and I am too!) I want to let you know that just because no one dies doesn’t mean this has a happy ending. I hate to break it to you… but it might not? Maybe? Probably? Haven’t fully decided. 
> 
> The descent (name of this chap) is my favorite horror movie! It’s about some pretty rad women and combines claustrophobia with scary monsters. And it’s on netflix now. I totally recommend it. (but omg don’t watch the second one. That one is trash)
> 
> Early on someone said this reminded them of ‘Would you rather’ and I finally watched. For the first like, 30 mins I was like ‘oh crap I totally stole this plot’ then everyone started dying and I was like ‘nope, I’m good’.


	13. The Shining

**Stan**

Stan woke up to a loud clap of thunder. He sat up, cracking his neck. The light in the kitchen was off but he could see that Bill was still next to him, and still breathing. 

He laid back down, his lips next to Bill’s ear. “Listen Bill, you have to be okay. I was going to show you my birds. Remember? I want you to hear them. They’re so beautiful. And they’ll love you.” He knew it Bil probably could hear him but also thought it didn’t hurt. And he liked talking to Bill, even if he was like this.  He put a hand on Bill’s chest, feeling the slow rise and fall. 

He kept talking quietly for a while until he thought he saw Bill’s head move. The motion was so slight he thought he had imagined it. “Bill?” 

He didn’t move again and Stan was nearly convinced that it hadn’t happened until Bill spoke. “St...aannn?” He croaked out. 

Stan sat up, swallowing. “Bill? Are you okay?” 

Bill’s eyes fluttered open and sought out Stan. “Stan.” He repeated. his voice hoarse. Stan scrambled up, getting him water. He sat back down and pulled Bill’s head onto his lap, tipping a little water in. Bill swallowed and nodded.

“Oh god, you’re okay.” Stan was crying again, pushing Bill’s hair out of his face. “We were so worried.” 

Bill offered him a weak smile. “I’m not s-sure I am. I can’t move.” His voice was timid, so different than the confident and sure tone he had earlier.

“Don’t worry about that.” Stan said, trying to reassure him. “We’ll get you out of this house and you’ll be fine.”

“What happened?” 

Stan chewed the inside of his cheek, deciding how to summarize the night’s events. “It’s a long story.”

Bill smiled again, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Stan let out a short laugh. “You’re right.” He started explaining everything that happened since Bill had gone missing, Bill occasionally interrupting to ask a question. Bill’s eyes stayed on him the whole time, like he was memorizing his face. 

“Vegas s-sounds nice.” Bill said as he finished.

“Yea?” Stan said, smiling at the fact that that was Bill’s take away. “Are you a gambler? Play the slots while flirting with waitresses?” 

Bill shook his head slightly. “No, j-just cute boys who like birds.” Stan blushed slightly.  “I like the s-shows in Vegas.”

“We can see a show, I’ll let you pick.” Stan said, cupping Bill’s cheek. “Whatever you want.” 

“B-Brittney Spears it is.” He said, his voice lighter than it had been. 

Stan grinned at him, “Brittney fan huh? I’m somehow not surprised.”

“Don’t knock her, girl made quite the c-comeback.”

“I would never.” Stan said, leaning down to lightly kiss Bill. When he sat back up Stan watched as Bill’s face changed from a smile to a grimace. “What’s wrong?” He asked, instantly anxious. 

Bill’s jaw worked as he tried to answer. “There’s s-s-something wrong with me Stan. Something is in m-me. I can f-feel it taking over.” His eyes darted on Stan’s face, looking worried. “You’ve got to stay away. Everyone h-h-h-has to. P-please.” Bill had broken into a cold sweat. 

Stan looked at him, his eyes full of concern. “No Bill, you’re okay. We  _ saved  _ you.” He said desperately, trying to convince Bill as much as himself. Bill was supposed to be okay now. They had rescued him. 

Bill shook his head. “No S-S-Stan. No. Please, tie me up. I c-c-can feel it, inside me. I d-don’t want to hurt anyone. Please.” He pleaded. “P-please. Don’t let me h-hurt you.” 

Stan pressed a final, shaky kiss to Bill’s lips. “Okay. Okay.” He stood, looking around and seeing that Eddie had slept through the whole exchange. 

He went over and shook his shoulder. “Eddie, wake up.”

Eddie bolted up, “What? What’s wrong? Is Richie okay?”

“Yes, probably. It’s Bill.” He glanced over and saw that Bill had started shaking violently, nearly convulsing. Stan grabbed his arms to stop himself from running over and holding him. He told Eddie what had happened, stealing glances at Bill the whole time. He was clearly unconscious again, but his body moved and twisted in what looked like a painful way.

Eddie stood, also looking at Bill. “Well, um, okay. What do we have for rope?” Stan exhaled, grateful that Eddie just believed him and was willing to help.

“Curtain ties?” Stan asked. 

Eddie nodded, “You get those, I’ll look through the drawers.” 

Stan ran to the curtains, grabbing the silky ties, still watching Bill, his shakes seemed to be subsiding some. Stan hoped he hadn’t hurt himself. “I don’t suppose you know how to tie someone up?”

Eddie was pulling open drawers. “Um, kinda? I’ve only done it in the bedroom.” Stan let out a short laugh as he returned to Bill. He seemed unconscious again, but was still writhing on the floor. 

“Use those on his hands. And feet.” Eddie told them. He was pulling extension cords out of a supply closest. “Hopefully this works.”

With some difficulty, he flipped Bill over and started to loop his hands behind his back. “No, you’ve got to do each hand individually.” Eddie said, undoing the ties and tying them again. Stan rocked bacon on his heels. Bill was still convulsing, making the task more difficult. 

Eddie finished wrapping Bill’s hands and went to his feet. Then he wrapped the cord around Bill’s legs and arms. He stood, looking down. “Hopefully it’s not a ridiculously strong demon. Or whatever it is.” 

Stan looked at Bill. He was wrapped in orange cords and his limbs struggled against them, his mouth open and moaning but no sound escaped.  “Do you think I’m overreacting?” He asked Eddie. 

Eddie shook his head firmly. “With everything that’s happened tonight you might be underreacting.” He finally took a  look around the room and noticed something. “Where’s Ben?” 

“Fuck.” 

 

**Bev**

Bev stood at the top of the stairs with Richie and Mike, all of them looking down. It was dark and smelled musty and she would have given her right hand not to go down them. 

But she knew they had to. They had to find a way to get out. 

“Together?” She asked, looking at the others. They nodded and all started walking down the stairs, trying to take them together.

“We’ll follow you.” Mike told Richie as they reached the bottom. They tried to turn the lights on but they didn’t work. “What a fucking surprise.” 

“It’s this way.” Richie jerked his chin to the right. They walked, huddled together.

“Do you, I mean, Bill will be okay right?” Bev asked. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, how he looked like he was sleeping but they couldn’t wake him. It terrified her. Something had gotten to him in the house. Something had taken her over but Ben had saved her. What if no one saved her next time? She was starting to regret her curiosity. She had learned that ghosts were definitely real and not to be taken lightly. 

“He’ll be fine.” Mike said suredly. “We just need to get him out of the house.” 

Richie nodded. “We’ll all be fine.” He sounded less sure. “This is the room.” They followed him in, Bev saw the set up Eddie had described earlier. She couldn’t believe Eddie had described it as calmly as he had, if she saw her name on something like this it would have shaken her. 

“Where’s the door?” Mike asked. He was still standing in the doorway, like he was worried about walking past the threshold.

“It was over here.” Richie said, pointing to a wall. “Shine your lights over, I’ll look.” Both did and Richie began running his fingers along the wall. Bev looked around, trying to see if she could find the crack. 

Richie finished examining the wall and started to look concerned. He began looking again, his movements getting more frenzied.

“Richie?” Mike asked, seeing his actions grow wilder. 

“It’s not here.” Richie said, his voice tense. “It has to be! We watched someone leave through it.” He turned back to the others. “We watched her walk out! There’s a door, there has to be!” He ran a hand through his hair, panicked. “We need to get Bill out! And everyone else! We need that door!” 

Mike walked over and put a hand on him. “It’s okay. Here, you shine the light and we’ll look. Okay?”

Richie nodded, running his hands up and down his arms before training the flashlight on him. “There was a door, we saw it.” He repeated. 

Bev put an hand on his arm. “We believe you.” She told him. She was worried this was his breaking point. Richie seemed to be having a hard time with all the supernatural elements as it was, a disappearing door may be too much. 

“There was a door.” He repeated. She nodded sympathetically. Mike was carefully examining the section of wall. He didn’t find anything either.

“Are you sure it was this wall?” He asked, his voice low and calm. 

“Of course I’m fucking sure!” Richie said, angry. “The woman attacked Eddie here!” He pointed to the ground near his feet. “I pulled her off, then she went through a door there!” He pointed to where Mike was. “It happened!” His voice was tense as he explained. 

“We know Richie, we believe you.” Bev said.

“It was there!” He said again, taking a step back towards the wall. As he did he fell. For a second Bev thought he tripping but then he was pulled backwards, his face in complete shock. 

“Richie!” She screamed, scrambling for him. Her fingertips brushed his but she wasn’t fast enough. 

“Help!” He screamed, trying to grab the doorframe. “Bev! Mike!” His fingers slipped and he was pulled back. 

Mike lunged towards him, falling on the ground and missing Richie’s arm. “Richie! No!” 

Richie was screaming obscenities as he was pull back, yelling for them to help him. Bev and Mike ran after him, trying to catch up with his flailing body. 

For a brief moment, Bev thought he could be okay. He grabbed onto a pillar, managing to hold on and they nearly caught up with him. But then he was jerked back again and disappeared completely, leaving the two of them alone in the silent basement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. 
> 
> Many thanks to creamy-brown-eyes for talking through the end options with me! (So if you don’t like it talk to them. (I’m kidding, all unhappiness caused by this fic is my responsibility and mine alone. All you should do for them is go read all their fics & leave lovely comments))


	14. The conjuring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning for violent description. It’s not long but if the term ‘ribbons of flesh’ makes you squirm, um, skip Ben.

**Bev**

“What the fuck? Where did he go?!” She asked anxiously, looking at Mike. Richie had been there and now he was gone. The void left from his screaming was disconcerting. Bev didn’t realize how quickly she had gotten used to Richie’s constant chatter. Without it the basement felt painfully empty. They kept walking in the direction he had gone but found nothing, except his discarded flashlight.

“I don’t know.” Mike answered, his voice shaking. “Fuck this place!” He kicked a box. “Fuck you house!” He screamed. His stance was wide and aggressive, daring the house to hurt him. 

Bev held her arms, trying not to quake. “What do we do?” She asked, her voice small. 

“We get out, we break down the fucking front door.” Mike answered, his fists clenched at his sides. “Right now.” 

“We can’t leave without Richie!” She exclaimed, surprised he even suggested it. 

“What are we supposed to do Bev? We don’t know where he is. He could be anywhere in this fucking place. Or dead. I don’t want to be next.” He turned to her, his voice tight. “I want out.” 

“You can leave. I won’t. Richie wouldn’t have left us.” She said, her voice stronger than she felt. She had just watched Richie break down then disappear, she wasn’t going to babysit Mike if he wanted to leave. 

Mike’s demeanor shifted. He relaxed slightly, looking at Bev. “Fuck, you’re right. Fuck.” She waited. “I hate this place.” He said, kicking the pillar. “I want to get out.” 

She walked over, pulling him into a hug. “Me too.” She held him for a minute, letting both of them be afraid together. 

**Eddie**

“We lost Ben?” He asked, Stan nodded. “Fuck.” He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Fuck.” Stan agreed. 

He opened his eyes. ‘What do we do?”

“We can’t leave Bill.” Stan said, looking at the figure. He was still now. He wasn’t quite sleeping but he had stopped moving. 

“We can’t abandon Ben.” Eddie told him. 

“I know.” Stan said quietly. They stood for a minute, thinking about how both options were awful.

“I’ll radio the others.” Eddie said. “Maybe they’re on their way back. Then some of us can look and the rest will stay here.” Stan nodded.

Eddie took a breath before trying his walkie talkie. “Hello? Guys?” He asked. Nothing. “Anyone?” 

“Eds?” He heard Richie say. His voice was weak and Eddie was flooded with fear.

“Richie? Are you okay? Are you with the others?” Eddie asked frantically. He looked at Stan, whose eyes widened as he listened.

“No, I got...taken? I’m...the... library?” He said, speaking slowly. He sounded confused, uncertain. 

“I’m going to come get you. You wait there.” Eddie hoped he sounded confident, because in reality he was scared. “Just keep talking to me.”

“Sure Eds, whatever...you...say.”  It sounded like he was falling asleep. 

“I’m finding him.” Eddie told Stan. 

“I know.” Stan said. “I’ll find the others. We’ll find Ben.” 

Eddie gave a sharp nod then took off running. He knew the library was on the second floor. “Richie, baby, keep talking to me. Tell me one of your stand up routines.”

“Ohhh...pet names? I like...pet names.” Richie sounded farther away. “Okay Eds, just for you….You know how coffee shops don’t serve coffee anymore? It’s all fancy ice cream shit…” He trailed off.

“No Richie, tell me. Tell me about the shitty ice cream drinks.” Eddie said, feeling tears falling down his cheeks. “Richie?” 

He didn’t answer. 

 

**Stan**

Stan was watching Bill, his arms crossed to stop himself from trembling. Things were getting worse. Bill had slipped back into his trancelike state. Eddie had run off to find a missing Richie. Ben was gone. Bev and Mike weren’t answering.

He slumped down to the ground, leaning against the cabinets and watching Bill’s uneven breathing. 

He didn’t feel like he could cry anymore. He had already shed too many tears. Now, he was just tired. He needed to sleep. 

His head drooped. He didn’t notice that Bill’s head had turned. His eyes opened and they stared at Stan, observing him. 

**Bev**

Bev and Mike walked back upstairs. They saw Stan sleeping and Bill tied up. 

“What the hell?” Bev said, walking over to Bill to untie him. 

“Stop.” Mike put a hand on her arm. “If they tied him up, I’m sure they had a reason.” 

She paused, nodding “You’re right.” She didn’t want to think about what had happened while they were gone. She looked around. “Where are the others?”

Bending in front of Stan, Mike gently shook his shoulder. He woke with a start, yelping. “It’s okay, it’s us, it’s us.” Mike said, his voice calm as Stan woke up. 

“You two are okay!” Stan said, standing and pulling both into a hug.

“Of course we are.” Bev said. “But Richie is missing.”

Stan nodded. “I know, Eddie went to look for him.” He quickly filled them in on what happened. Bev’s hands flew to her mouth as he described what Bill said.

“Oh no.” She said, looking at Bill. “Do you think he’s okay?”

Stan was looking at him too. “I don’t know.”

“So, we need to find Ben. And Richie. And stay with Bill.” Mike said. “Does that about sum it up?” Stan nodded. “Fuck this place.” Both nodded. Mike sighed. “You two go find Ben, I’ll stay with Bill.”

“Why you?” Stan asked defensively. 

“Because if he breaks out of those ropes you can’t take him down.” He replied matter of factly. “I can.” 

“Oh.”

“Yea.” Mike said. “Help me move him to the main hall. Maybe I can get this door open while you two find Ben.” He grabbed a large knife and stuck it in his belt. 

Everyone dragged Bill to the main hall. “Will you be okay?” Bev asked, looking nervously from the Bill to Mike.

“I don’t have a choice.” Mike said, sounding determined. “Go find the others and let’s get the fuck out.” 

“Deal.” Bev said, giving Mike a quick hug. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

**Ben**

Ben was walking through a hallway, trying to find Eddie. He had heard him calling for help and ran to investigate, leaving Stan sleeping next to Bill. 

“Eddie? Eddie?” He called again. The voice was coming from this hall, he was sure of it. 

“BEN!” He heard. “BEN! HELP!” Ben ran towards the voice. It was coming from behind one of the closed off doors. He pulled the boards off, trying to get to Eddie as quickly as he could. He heard him crying out, sounding more and more desperate.

“Eddie! Eddie, I’m coming! Hold on!” Ben finally pried the last board off and ran into the dark room. 

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his leg and collapsed, letting out a grunt of pain. He looked down. His leg was caught in a bear trap and was bleeding profusely. He swallowed some vomit as he examined it, seeing ribbons of flesh and a flash of white bone. He knew it was broken, he was probably lucky it didn’t take his leg clean off. 

“Oh no. No no no no.” He said, paling as the blood continued to spurt from his leg, pooling on the floor. “Fuck, no, no.” He gingerly tried to pull the trap open, crying out as he got it a few inches. Then his hand slipped and it snapped shut. He screamed as intense pain radiated through him. He was having trouble thinking, pain clouded his mind and he focused on not passing out. 

“Fuck.” He cried, staring at his mangled leg. “Help! Someone help!” 

 

**Mike**

Mike started to hack at the front door with the knife, protecting his face as splinters flew. “Fuck this fucking house.” He said, taking wild swings at the door. It was making him feel better that he was making a dent, there was a small hole in the door and he could see outside, where the sun was shining brightly. 

_ “Fuck this fucking house.”  _ He heard from behind him. He whirled around, wielding the knife to see who was there. He exhaled when he didn’t see anyone. 

“Imagining voices. Great.” He said to himself, turning back to the door. 

_ “You’re not imagining it.” _

He turned again, looking more carefully this time. “Who’s there?” He yelled. He got a deep chortle as a response. 

He finally looked down at Bill. 

Except.

Except it wasn’t Bill. His eyes were black pits and his face was smooth, emotionless.

“Bill?” He asked, simultaneously scared for himself and concerned for Bill. 

“Not anymore.” The thing using Bill’s face rasped. “I’m here now. Big Bill had to step out.” The voice was a dozen whispers, all trying to make one sound together and failing. 

“Where is he? Where’s Bill?” He asked, keeping his knife up.

It laughed again. It’s laugh was like a handful of sand thrown on the floor. Gritty. Uncomfortable. It made Mike want to run and never stop, not until there were hundreds of miles separating him from this monster. 

“Oh, he’s gone. Long gone. You’ll never see Bill again.” 

“No.” He whispered, unwilling to believe it. “No,” He said, stronger this time. “I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t care what you believe.” It snapped before curling Bill’s mouth into a Cheshire smile. “You didn’t believe your parents were gone for a long time and that didn’t stop it from being true.”

It felt like Mike’s veins filled with ice water. He couldn’t respond, his jaw just worked angrily. Finally he spat out a “Fuck you.”

It chuckled coldly. “No, this body doesn’t want you. It wants that delicious little Stan. Where did he go? Stannnnn.” It called out. “Stannnn?”

“Shut up!” Mike said, clenching his fists and resisting the urge to kick him. He didn’t want to hurt Bill’s body. 

“Oh Mike, no. No, I won’t. I’ve got a lot to say to all of you. Starting with how much your parents suffered, feeling the flames lick up their ankles, knowing they’d never get out. I can tell you all about their last moments. Don’t you want to hear about how their last thoughts were of you? About how you’d grow up without them?” 

“Shut up, shut up!” Mike said, covering his ears. 

“They were so worried about you, they knew they’d never get out. But they still screamed for help, praying that someone would hear them, that someone would come help.” 

“No!” Mike’s voice came out strangled and he was crying. “Stop!” 

The thing just threw back Bill’s head and laughed, the sound echoing through the main hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike’s been so strong through all of this, he had to break a little. 
> 
> Also, accidental spoilers on my part. I told people in the comments that Eddie was going to rescue Richie, forgetting that was this chap. So, sorryyyyyy


	15. Don’t Breathe

**Richie**

Richie woke up, hearing someone near him. He lifted his head, shaking it to remove the sleep. “Hello?” He asked, looking around the room. He didn’t see anyone as he pulled himself into a sitting position, groaning.  He was covered in bruises, probably from being pulled across the floor and up the stairs. “Could have at least bought me dinner first.” He mumbled to himself, gingerly patting his torso. At least nothing was broken. 

He attempted to stand, intending to try the door but couldn’t. He was stuck. He looked down and swore loudly, one of his legs had sunk into the floor, most of his calf and below was stuck in the floor. “Sure, why the fuck not.” He said, trying to pull his leg out but not able to, it was like the floor had molded around him. “Now this house is actively trying to eat me.” 

He heard a giggle and craned his head, seeing a small child standing in the corner. “How did you get here?” He asked, not really surprised. He wasn’t sure anything in this place could surprise him anymore. The girl shrugged. “Are you with the show?” He asked hopefully. That would mean this was just a prank, that his leg wasn’t actually stuck. She shook her head. “Damn.” 

He turned again, trying to break the wood with his hands. Nothing. It was formed tightly around his leg, he couldn’t get his fingers in to pry it. 

He turned back to the child. “Can you help me?” The figure shook it’s head. “Okay. Can you get help?” Another shake. “Great.” 

He looked around to find something to break the floor with. As he did the child moved closer. Eventually she was standing in the moonlight and Richie noticed he could see through her. Another ghost. She seemed curious, which in his mind was a vast improvement over the earlier ones that wailed at them. 

“Can you talk?” He asked,  vaguely wondering if it was a good idea to talk to ghosts. Any other time he would have said no but he felt like he could trust her for some reason. And he didn’t have a lot of other options. 

A nod. 

“What’s your name?”

“Charlotte.” 

“Well Charlotte, could you hand me that letter opener?” He pointed to the desk. She nodded, walking over and trying to grab the object. Her hand went through it. 

He fell back on the floor. “Great. Super.” His walkie talkie was lying next to him. He picked it up and tried it, hearing only static. He let his head fall to the floor, feeling exhaustion roll over him. He was just so damn tired. It didn’t even feel worth trying. 

When he opened his eyes Charlotte was hovering over him. “Hi kid.” He said. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open so he didn’t both trying, letting the sleepiness take over. 

“You shouldn’t sleep here. There are monsters nearby.” She said nervously, her small voice quaking. She scanned the room as she spoke, obviously worried that something would attack. 

He opened his eyes, hearing her fear.  “Yea?” She nodded and he struggled to sit up, wanting to heed her advice. 

She nodded then paused. “I’ve been watching all of you.”

“Are we interesting?” Even in imminent danger he couldn’t stop a flip reply. Richie knew he would probably die with a ‘your mom’ joke on his lips. He had accepted that. 

“You’re not safe.” She said urgently. “The house wants you to stay. It wants to keep you. You’ve got to get out.”  

“We’re trying! What do you think we’ve been doing?” He yelled, alarmed by her voice. She was looking around nervously, like she was worried someone, something, would hear. If a ghost was worried Richie was certain he should be too. 

“Find your friends and get out, before it’s too late!” He noticed she becoming more translucent, she was disappearing.  

“How? How do we get out?” He asked.

“Get out!” She yelled again, though her voice barely audible. “Get out!”

And she was gone. Richie slumped back on the floor. “Great.” He looked down at his leg again. “Fuck.”

He looked around the room, slower this time, hoping that there was something he could use to escape. As he did he failed to notice that his leg was disappearing further, now his knee was trapped.  

“Richie!!” The door flung open and Eddie was standing in the doorway, panting slightly, his hair wild and looking like he was ready to kill something. He looked furious and protective and Richie fell completely in love. 

“Richie!” He saw him and ran to him. “You’re okay!” Eddie’s hands cradled his face and he kissed him, pouring his relief and happiness into it.

“Who are you?” Richie asked, pulling back, a confused expression on his face.

Eddie’s face fell. “You don’t, you don’t remember me?” 

“Are you that annoying little guy who told me to fuck off earlier? And is now making out with me on sight?”  

Eddie’s expression changed and he hit Richie. “You ass! I really believed you!”

“Ouch!” Richie exclaimed. “Hitting a man whose down? You’ve changed. The Eddie I know and adore would never do that.”

“You’ve know me for all of twelve hours.” He deadpanned. 

“Long enough to know you’re my soulmate.” He said, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but Richie saw a blush appear. “Come on Romeo, let’s go back to the others.” Eddie took his hand and tried to pull him up. 

“I’d really love to but,” he gestured down to his leg. “I seem to be a little stuck.” 

Eddie looked down, seeing that Richie was indeed stuck. He glared at it, like he was hoping his expression would make it open up. “Well then, we’ll break the floor.” He stood and scanned the room. 

“There’s a letter opener on the desk.” Richie offered. 

Eddie nodded, grabbing it and handing it to Richie as he kept searching for other objects. “Who the hell gets stuck in a floor?” Eddie asked, opening the desk drawers.

“You say that like I had a choice. Something grabbed me and put me in here.” Richie had started chipping away at the floor, avoiding his leg but trying to get as close as he could. It was slow going, the letter opener wasn’t very sharp.

“Clearly whatever it was doesn’t know you very well, it would have put you in head first to get you to shut up.” Eddie’s head popped up over the desk, grinning at his joke.

Richie laughed. “Eds gets off a good one!” He felt better just having Eddie there. His situation may still be problematic but he wasn’t alone. And he was fairly certain that Eddie could solve any problem through sheer stubbornness. 

“Jackpot!” Eddie said, holding up a small ax that was in a box. “I’m sure this was used to some creepy ceremony or something but whatever, it’s perfect.”

He stood by Richie, who had lost another inch of leg to the floor. “Just, stay still.” Eddie said, swinging near Richie’s leg. 

“Like I have a lot of options.” 

They were making progress until Richie noticed something. “Eds, you’re slipping.” Richie said, pointing to Eddie’s feet. The floor was creeping near the tops of his feet. Eddie jumped up, able to shake free. “Just leave, I’ll finish it.”

Eddie glared at him. “Don’t be stupid. I won’t leave you.”

Richie smiled up at him. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

 

**Bev**

“I hear him!” Bev said, breaking into a run as she heard Ben crying for help. “Come on!” She grabbed Stan’s hand, pulling him along. 

She turned a corner quickly, losing her grip on Stan. Knowing he was right behind her she kept running, only thinking about Ben’s cries. She finally found the room he was in and ran in, seeing him curled on the floor in obvious pain. 

“Ben! Ben, you’re okay, I’m here.” She cradled his face, which was drenched with tears. “Ben, what’s wrong?” He was in such obvious distress it panicked her. 

“My, my leg.” He said, shakily pointing down. 

Bev looked at Ben’s leg, “What’s wrong with it?” She asked gently. 

“It’s in a bear trap!” He screamed, confused by her question. “I’m bleeding out!” He gestured down to his leg, which, besides being in an uncomfortable looking position, was fine. The house had moved on to new scare tactics, making them see things that weren’t real. She took a deep breath, trying to think through what to do. 

“Ben, listen.” She grabbed his hand and held it in her hands. “Your leg is fine. Please, look again. It’s fine.” She said it very slowly, with what she hoped was a calm voice. She thought maybe she could convince him, make him see it was okay. 

“No, no, it’s not.” He was blubbering. “It’s bleeding and the bone is visible and _ I can’t move _ .” He said desperately. “Don’t you see? There’s so much blood Bev.” 

She shook her head, not wanting to argue but not sure how to help. “No, I don’t.” His eyes looked frantically from her to his leg and she bit her lip. “Let’s try to get you up. We need to get you help.”  She hoped bringing him back to the other’s would help. Maybe all of them could convince Ben he was okay. 

“My leg is in a trap.” His voice quaked from pain and fear. “I don’t know if I can move.” 

“We’ll deal with that later. For now, just stand up.” She said stubbornly, unsure of what else to do. 

He nodded slowly, clearly thinking she was insane but willing to make the effort. “Okay, okay, I’ll try.” He said shakily, putting an arm around her. They stood slowly, Ben leaning heavily on Bev. She tried to ignore how labored his breathing was. 

Once he was up Bev gave him a small smile. “That wasn’t so bad. Now we just go to the door.” 

“How?” He asked, his voice small and desperate. “I don’t know if I can walk with this around my leg.” 

Bev saw how pale he was and tried to sound reassuring.  “Focus on me.” She told him. “You helped me earlier, let me help you now.” 

They started shuffling to the door, Bev babbling about whatever came to her mind. “My favorite food is sushi. Or grilled cheese. Pretty different, I know. I really hate steak though. People always want to bring me out for steak, to try and convince me, and it never works. And then I’m annoyed that they spent so much on it.” On and on she talked as they shuffled, moving at a glacial speed. “And they’re annoyed I didn’t like it. It never works out.” Ben nodded along, probably not really hearing her but appreciating the distraction. 

Eventually they made it to the door, crossing the threshold. Bev looked at Ben to see how he was holding up. She was worried she’d have to carry him back to the main floor. 

For once the house was on their side. As they entered the hallway Ben’s color returned and he looked down at his leg, moving it back and forth, in complete shock. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” He said, looking from his leg to Bev’s face, the relief and surprise evident. “How?” 

Bev let out a long breath as relief washed over her.  She never thought she’d be so grateful to see Ben standing on his own. It was a wonderful sight. “I don’t know but you are.” 

“Thank you.” He said, grabbing her hands. “I was so convinced that I was going to lose my leg.” He looked down at it again, still in disbelief that it was there and whole. “The longer we stay here the crazier I feel.” He added with a sad laugh. 

She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. “Me too.” She kissed him quickly. “But we’re getting out. And going for Mexican, remember?”

He nodded, “Of course.” He pressed a quick, hesitant kiss to her lips, “Thank you. I can’t believe you came on your own. That was so brave.” 

Her eyes widened as she remembered. “Oh fuck! I didn’t. Stan was with me!” She had completely forgotten about him in her frantic desire to help Ben. “I lost Stan!” 

Ben glanced around, not seeing Stan, and looked back at Bev. “We’ll find him, together, with my two good legs.”

**Stan**

Bev turned a corner, disappearing briefly. He ran after her but by the time he turned the corner she was gone and he was alone.

The hall he had turned into was pitch black, no lights or windows. He turned to go back but there was a wall where the hallway had been. 

“Wonderful.” He said, taking deep breaths, trying not to panic. He crossed his arms and started to walk down the hallway, unsure of what else to do. 

As he walked he could hear noises behind the doors. It sounded like something was angry and trying to escape. He heard mad thumping and loud snarling noises that leapt at him as he walked by them. Some of the rooms called to him, pleading with him to open the door. He tried covering his ears but it didn’t work, the noise bled through his palms.

So he tried something else. 

“ 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play,” Stan started singing to himself, his voice shaky as he tried to drown out the noises. “And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake…”

It helped. His voice was louder than the monstrous noises. They weren’t gone but it was muted. He continued to sing as he walked, not feeling like he was getting anywhere but feeling like he needed to keep walking. 

**Mike**

Mike tore himself away from Bill, going into the kitchen. He could still hear him, taunting Mike with tales of his parents, but at least the voice was dulled in here. 

He took a few deep breaths, wiping the tears from his cheeks and picked up his walkie talkie, desperately hoping it would work. 

“Hello? Anyone?” He asked, hearing the fear in his voice. He tried to calm down, reminding himself that they would all be together soon and that they could get out together. It would be fine. He wasn’t going to die in this house. He kept repeating it to himself until he heard someone respond. 

“Mike?” Eddie’s voice came through.

“Hey man.” Bev replied.

“Oh thank god.” Stan answered. 

“Stan! You’re okay!” Bev exclaimed, her relief evident. “I’m so sorry!” 

“I’ll be fine. Did you get Ben?” Stan sounded scared, but he was trying to act like he wasn’t. 

“I’m safe and sound, thanks to Bev.” Ben’s voice answered. 

Mike let out a long sigh of relief, not believing his luck. “Can’t explain how happy I am to hear your voices.” He paused, trying to think of what to say. “Something happened, to Bill. He’s awake but, but it’s not  _ him _ . Can you guys come back?” He hated how weak it sounded, his begging for them to return. But he needed to ask. He needed them back. 

“Trying to.” Stan replied. “I’m a little... lost.” He said hesitantly. Mike understood how that felt. It was hard to know if you were actually lost or if the house was playing tricks on you. Stan could be just down the hall from him and they wouldn’t know. 

“We’re going to find Stan.” Bev said. Mike could hear the guilt in her voice and wondered what happened. 

“No!” He replied forcefully. “Go to Bill. I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“No. Mike needs you guys, you need to find a way out. I’ll find my way back.” Stan said. 

“Okay, well, fine. Then we’ll be there soon. Hopefully.” Bev sounded reluctant but Stan’s tone left no room for arguing. 

“Thank you.” Mike said. He would have understood if they went to Stan but he was grateful they were coming here. Bill had started laughing now, the sound bouncing off the walls.

Eddie spoke next. “Richie and I will be there soon. Richie is, uh, stuck in the floor. So we need to get that sorted first.” 

“Stuck in the floor?” Stan’s voice asked. 

“Yup.”

Stan started to laugh, slightly crazed at first but quickly becoming real laughter. Mike joined in too, the whole thing was so ridiculous he couldn’t help it. Of course someone was stuck in the floor. It wasn’t even the strangest thing that had happened that night. He heard Bev chuckling too. 

“Hey! My predicament is no laughing matter!” Richie called through. In the background Mike could hear Eddie giggling, trying, and failing, to contain his laughter. Richie joined in too, Mike could hear him making jokes to Eddie about how they’d have to honeymoon in that room. 

Mike felt some of his stress release as they all laughed together. Their situation was terrible and he wanted out more than anything but he was grateful to be stuck in it with these people. It was the silver lining in the cloud of terror. 

The laughter died down and Mike said, “I needed that. Hurry back everyone, then we can get out of this hell hole.” Everyone agreed and signed off, promising to be there as soon as they could. 

He took a deep breath, readying himself to go back out. That was when he noticed the silence. Bill had finally stopped talking and laughing. 

Somehow the silence was worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are barrelling towards the conclusion of this fic. I kinda can’t believe it.   
> Stay tuned to find out how (if?) our heroes escape!


	16. Let me in

**Bev**

Bev and Ben made their way back downstairs, hoping to find Stan on the way. They didn’t but, amazingly, they made it back to Mike without any issues or run ins. Bev couldn’t believe their luck. 

“Mike?” Bev said, running to him once they reached the last stair. She pulled him into a tight hug, relieved to see that he was okay. 

“Bev.” He hugged her back, holding her close. She could tell he was grateful to have them back. 

Ben wandered over, looking uncertain. Mike pulled him into the hug too. “After all we’ve been through we can hug.” Mike said and Ben nodded, letting himself be pulled in. 

“How’s Bill?” She asked, pulling back.

“Creepy.” Mike said, looking at him. He wasn’t saying anything but his eyes were open, watching them, a slight smile on his lips. “I don’t know if I like this better.”

Bev nodded then looked at the door. “Haven’t had a chance to try out the knife?” She asked, indicating the untouched door. 

Mike barked out a laugh. “Oh no, I made a decent sized hole in it. It just disappeared when I went into the kitchen. This house does not want us to leave.” Bev shuddered. Mike meant it as a joke but it was true, she could feel the house closing in on them, trapping them. 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie and Richie had made a decent sized hole around Richie’s leg, which was still slowly disappearing into the floor, half of his thigh was now trapped. Eddie kept having to dance around so the floor didn’t catch him, which was impeding their progress. 

“Okay, let’s try it again.” Eddie said, putting down the ax and grabbing Richie’s hands. Richie braced his other leg on the floor to push off and Eddie counted down. “One, two,” On three he pulled and Richie pushed. 

With their combined efforts Richie flew out of the hole and onto Eddie, landing on the small rug near the desk.

“It worked!” Richie said, looking down at his freed leg. The pant leg was discolored, like it had been bleached by the sun, but otherwise seemed fine. He looked down at Eddie, grinning. Richie kissed him and Eddie melted, knowing he was already get used to that cockily smile and those lips. “Thanks for the rescue darling.” Richie said as he pulled back. 

“Anytime...honey?” Eddie tried the nickname and both laughed. “No, that one doesn’t work.”

“We’ve got plenty of time to find ones that do.” Richie said, leaning down and kissing him again. Eddie let himself enjoy the kiss, his hands weaving in Richie’s hair. He knew they had to get back to the others and find a way out but right now, he let his thoughts be consumed with Richie’s lips and hips. Eddie had never fallen for someone so quickly but everything felt right with Richie and he didn’t want to question it. 

**Stan**

Stan felt better after talking to the others. He was still alone in the dark hallway but he was certain he would get out. Somehow.

He turned a corner and saw a small girl in old fashioned clothes. She beckoned him with her finger, indicating for him to follow her as she disappeared around the corner. 

He didn’t move, debating. So far nothing in the house had been on their side. He had no reason to believe this girl was. Even if it was a child. 

She appeared again, peering around the wall. “Come on!” She whispered urgently. “Your friends need you.” 

Stan threw his hands up, deciding to follow her. He wasn’t getting anywhere on his own, and if she betrayed him, well, something was bound to get him no matter what. At least he could overpower her, probably. 

They wound through hallways. He tried asking her questions but she just kept repeating that they needed to get out, and that the house didn’t want them to. He stopped asking after that, he didn’t need any more dire warnings. 

At one point Stan was sure that they were in the back of the house, further from everyone else, but eventually he started to recognize things again. They were in the hallway with their rooms, then the kitchen. 

“Thank you.” He said, turning to her. 

“Don’t thank me. The house still needs a sacrifice.” With that she turned and disappeared. 

**Eddie**

Eddie and Richie found the others in the main hall. They were greeted with warm hugs as they joined the group.

They began discussing how to get out. “Let’s just torch the place.” Richie suggested. He had his arm around Eddie’s waist. On their walk back he told Eddie he had no plans to ever let him go again, since bad things seemed to happen whenever he did. Eddie didn’t argue. His hand was resting on Richie’s upper back, tracing circles into it. 

“We’re inside it you idiot.” Eddie said. “How do you think that ends for us?” 

“We just like, stay low. It’ll be fine.”

Eddie snorted and glanced at Bill. He wasn’t talking but was just staring at them. His eyes would dart to whoever was talking, clearly listening and understanding. Eddie tried to ignore it, turning away and looking at Mike, who was explaining his idea.

“I think we need to chop down the door. I made some progress before, with all of us here we can do it.” 

“What about Stan?” Ben asked. He and Bev were sitting on the floor, his head on her shoulder. He looked exhausted, there were dark rings under his eyes. Eddie was sure they all did. They didn’t know how long they had been in the house, it could have been days. None had sleep more than a few hours, if even that. Bev had told them what happened to Ben and Eddie was sure he was barely staying awake, especially after the fear and adrenaline wore off.  

It worried him. Something was coming, he was sure of it, and they might not be able to fend it off this time. He glanced at Bill, who smiled slowly at him, showing all of his teeth. He shuddered, it was like whatever was in Bill knew exactly what he was thinking. 

As he thought that the kitchen door opened and an fatigued Stan walked through. “Stan!” He cried, everyone turned and started running to him, happy to have the group back together.

Unfortunately Bill reached him first. Eddie hadn’t even seen him move. He had broken through his restraints and had leapt onto Stan, pinning him down. Eddie briefly wondered if Bill was ever really tied up or if he just let them think he was. 

“Stan!” Bev screamed as they all ran faster, reaching him as Bill leaned over him, snarling. 

 

**Stan**

Stan felt himself hit the floor, his back colliding with the hard wood. Bill was on him, his face contorted by fury. “Bill?” He asked weakly. He didn’t see any of the man he had kissed. His face had changed into one of darkness and anger. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Bill’s mouth moved but it wasn’t him. The voice was wrong, straining against Bill’s human vocal chords. “This host wants you. He’s struggling now, trying to gain control. It’s almost, sweet.” The thing smirked. “But I’ll tell you a secret.” It leaned in, his hot, fetid breath hitting Stan’s ear. “It’s too late.” 

“Stan!” Mike was over him, attempting to pull Bill off. Richie was on Bill’s right arm, yanking against him.  He couldn’t see the others but was sure they were close, trying to help.

“He’s too strong!” Mike said, his muscles bulging as he pulled on Bill’s left arm. It didn’t matter, Bill didn’t budge, his grip on Stan’s arms only tightening. It was painful, Stan could feel bruises forming into his skin but he resisted crying out, knowing it wouldn’t matter. 

“We’ve got to do something!” He heard Ben cry. 

“Knock him out!” Bev suggested.

Stan looked up at the thing that wasn’t Bill, trying to keep his voice steady. “Bill, Bill I know you’re in there. And you’re stronger than this thing. Just, beat it. Win. For me. For all of us. I’ll go to as many Brittney Spears shows as you want.” He heard the fear and desperation in his voice but he didn’t care. He needed Bill to fight. 

The thing laughed, a cold trill. “You fool. He can’t hear you.”

“He can!” Stan insisted. “I know it.” He swallowed, locking eyes with Bill. He wished more than anything that he met Bill’s kind eyes but instead the eyes were harsh and cold.  “Please Bill, please. We all want you back.  _ Fight _ .” 

He didn’t think it worked. Bill didn’t seem to hear him and the thing kept snarling and tightening it’s grip as his friends pulled and discussed options. Stan was starting to worry that it would break his arm. A whimper of pain escaped. 

Then he saw it. His expression changed back to Bill’s, a confused and worried. 

“Stan?” Bill asked. His grip on Stan eased instantly and he was pulled back, everyone falling in surprise. Mike scrambled onto Bill’s left arm, Richie to his right. Bev and Ben sat on his legs. Eddie laid on his chest. 

“It’s Bill! Let him go!” Stan cried, scrambling to his feet. Everyone looked at him, not moving. “Didn’t you hear me? It’s Bill!” He repeated, his voice tight. 

“No.” Mike shook his head. “Even if it’s Bill now it might not be in a minute.”

“But…” Stan started, eyes darting from his friends to Bill. 

“Mike’s right. I can’t, I don’t know if I can hang on.” Bill agreed sadly. “It’s better if they hold me. I wanted to  _ kill you  _ Stan. The thing inside me still does, I can feel it. It wants something from me, from all of us.” 

“A sacrifice.” Stan said quietly. 

Bill nodded, his eyes growing wide. “How did you know?” 

“It’s not important. I know you’d never hurt me.” Stan said, walking over and cradling Bill’s cheek. 

“I don’t want to. But this thing, it’s strong. It’s so full of hate. For you. For all of us.” 

Stan was about to argue but a voice started booming in his head, drowning out everything else. He collapsed, unable to hear anything except the deep baritone resounding in his mind. 

“You fool. No one will love you.” It told him coldly. “You’re not a real boy. No one will ever accept you. They’re all lying. They don’t like you. They think you’re disgusting. They hate you. And you know it. You know it.” The voice was in him, vibrating through his soul.

“No, no, no.” Stan said, hands over his ears. “Stop!” He was crying again.

His words only made the voice stronger.  “No one will ever love you, you freak. You think you’re good enough for Bill? For any of them? You’re disgusting to them.” It kept repeating these cruel things on a loop, Stan trying to argue through his tears. 

 

**Mike**

Mike watched as Stan fell and almost let go of Bill, wanting to help his friend. As he debated what to do something began to shriek in his head. “Oh Mike, your poor parents. You didn’t even try to help them. You just ran didn’t you?” The voice laughed, a high pitched shriek that made him shudder. “You ran and ran while they screamed for help. Didn’t even look back as their bodies burned. They felt it, every second of it, the flames licking up, burning them, and you just ran. How can you help these people when you couldn’t even help your parents? You can’t. And you know it. Even now, you just want to run, you want to run and save yourself.” 

Mike shook his head violently, trying to dislodge the voice. “No,” he whimpered, “No.” The voice laughed again and kept talking. He stood and tried to run back to the kitchen, to get away from the voice. But when he pulled the door open there was nothing there, just darkness. The other room had disappeared and the voice was getting louder. 

**Eddie**

Stan collapsed and Eddie looked at the others, about to ask what they should do when a voice rang in his head.

“You’re worthless. Even your own mother didn’t want you. That’s why she gave you that bill, you were just a burden to her. She didn’t love you, why would anyone else?”

Eddie shook his head against the harsh, emotionless voice. “No, she was a bitch, she was awful!” He argued. 

As he did his dad’s ghost appeared, talking in the cruel voice as it advanced towards him, pity in his eyes. “Do you really think anyone here actually likes you? They all hate you, just like your mom said everyone would.They’re all laughing about how weak you are. Richie especially, you’re just a joke to him. They’re all talking about how frail you are. Poor asthmatic Eddie, can’t even defend himself.” It finished cruelly. 

“No!” Eddie cried, covering his ears with his hands. “It’s not true! It’s not true!” The voice cackled before it continued, telling him about all of his weakness, his fragility. 

 

**Bev**

Bev watched as her friends fell to the ground, Mike and Eddie screaming, Stan curled into a ball, crying. She turned to Be and her question died on her lips as something in her head started talking to her. 

“You’ll never be good enough Beverly. You couldn’t even stop your father all those years ago, what makes you think you can help these people? You can’t even protect yourself. You’re afraid of  _ heights _ , of all things.” It squealed with piercing laughter.  “Heights! You can’t even battle a flight of stairs, how will you help anyone? You just aren’t good enough. Give up now. You’ll never save all of them. Just give up.” The voice rang loudly in her head, drowning out her own thoughts, pushing memories back that she had forced herself to forget. 

The house started to rattle, like it was splitting at the seams. But Bev didn’t notice. She could only hear the mocking voice, telling her how worthless she was, how useless. 

 

**Ben**

Ben reached out for Bev as her face changed to complete terror. “Bev? Bev?” He was going to help her when he heard a quiet whisper, like someone was talking to him over his shoulder. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re not good enough for her. What can you offer her? You’re just your  _ job _ . Barely even that. You’re a loser. You’ve never had friends.” 

A second voice joined in, on his other shoulder. “No one likes you Ben. Just leave her. She’s better off without you. They all are. You’ll just slow them down. But you already know that. Just like when you were a kid. You’re better off on your own, you’re just a burden to them. Bev had to rescue you from a fake bear trap. How can you help them? You can’t. You can’t.” 

The voices continued as he shuddered, trying to ignore them but unable to escape. 

 

**Richie**

As his friends collapsed around him Richie turned his attention to Bill, who was grinning grotesquely at him. “What are you doing?” He shouted, seeing them in pain and Bill’s happiness. 

The things wearing Bill’s skin gave an inhuman shrug. “I’m telling them that they’re right, that their deepest fears are all true.” It looked at his friends, each fighting their own battle. “That’s all.”  

Richie was about to shout when he heard it too. A voice telling him that he’d never be successful, that they’d all just forget about him. That he was nothing. He fought against it but felt himself slipping. 

“Richie!” He opened his eyes and Charlotte, the small ghost, was shouting at him. “You’ve got to get up! You’ve got to fight. The house is going to collapse if you don’t get out! It wants to trap you! It wants all of you to stay forever!” Her voice was urgent and scared. 

He could barely hear her over the din in his head. “What, what do I do?” He asked, wrestling to hear her.

Her face had a sorrowful expression. “Give the house what it wants. Then it will let you go.” Richie could see the others struggling to listen too, their faces contorted as they tried to ignore the voice. 

“What does, what does it want?” Mike asked through gritted teeth. 

Charlotte turned to him. “A sacrifice.” Her tone left no question as to what kind of sacrifice. A human one. One life in exchange for everyone else’s. 

Mike swallowed and struggled to his feet. “Fine.” He spat out. “Fuck you house. Fine.” 

He made it two steps before collapsing, struggling against the house and the voice. Bill barked out a laugh. “Pitiful!” 

The house shook again and Richie watched as the staircase disappeared, steps and railing flying away. 

Mike tried to rise again and Richie knew what he had to do. He looked at Charlotte and she gave a small node. Richie shook his head at Mike, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re not pulling the self sacrificing black guy shit.” Richie stood slowly, wobbling as he rose, still trying to ignore the thunderous voice. “Take me.” He told Charlotte, sounding braver than he felt. “Let them go and take me.” 

“NO!” Eddie screamed, attempting to stand and grab Richie. “Richie!”

Charlotte nodded, her doleful eyes downcast. “The house accept your sacrifice.” 

She reached out for Richie. He turned to everyone, seeing six pairs of eyes on him, trying to reach for him, to tell him to stop. He looked at Eddie, smiling briefly at him. 

“Goodbye losers.” He said as Charlotte’s small hand touched his. 

The effect was instantaneous. Richie crumpled to the ground. His glasses fell off, hitting the ground loudly, a lense cracking. The ghost of a smile still etched on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*  
> (Okay remember how I said I'd update the warnings if I killed someone? *glances up* still true. And remember how I said this didn't have a happy ending? Also true)


	17. The Halloween Tree

**Eddie**

Several things happened at once. 

The house returned to normal, no more shaking, the rooms resuming their existence like nothing had happened. 

The voice in Eddie’s head stopped, the abrupt silence briefly stunning him. 

The front door flew open, the outside world completely unbothered by the goings on in the house. 

And Richie fell to the ground, dead eyes staring at him. 

 

Cold shock ran through Eddie. His brain refused to  believe what his eyes told him was true. “No.” He whispered, waiting for Richie to jump up, to tell them it was a bad joke. 

But he didn’t. 

“Don’t be dead.” He told the corpse. 

With no answer it started to sink in, what happened. He ran over to Richie, pulling the lifeless body into his arms. “Why did you do that you dumbass?” He said, shaking Richie’s corpse angrily. When the body offered no answer or resistance the death finally hit him and Eddie started to cry, sobs racking his body as he kept talking. “We could have figured something out! You didn’t have to do this. You didn’t have to!” He yelled. He looked down at Richie, closing his unblinking eyes as he cradled the body, his head leaned over Richie’s. 

His tone was softer as he started again. “You can’t be dead.” He said, smoothing down some of the jet black hair. Persistent curls popped back, unconcerned with Eddie’s gesture. “I...I was supposed to cook you dinner. You were going to meet Brenda. I wanted to hear more of your stupid jokes. We had plans.” He paused, crying too hard to continue. “ _ Richie _ . Wake up. I love you.” 

The corpse didn’t respond, moving only as Eddie’s own form shook it. 

**Bev**

Bev walked over to Eddie, watching the smaller man break down with grief. She didn’t know what to say as he went from screaming at Richie to crying over him. She settled for resting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it briefly so he knew she was there. 

She felt a warm hand on her back and glanced back to see Ben standing beside her.  Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at Richie and Eddie. Bev could feel her own tears as they fell. She couldn’t believe Richie was gone. He seemed like someone who would never stop. She couldn’t reconcile this motionless body with the animated man she had gotten to know and love.  And he had done it to save them. Her breath caught as she thought about what Richie had given up for people he barely knew. 

She felt Mike next to her and found his hand, gripping it tightly. 

 

**Stan**

Stan stood, looking at Eddie and Richie. A sob gripped him as he took a step towards them before pausing, unsure what he could do or say to help. 

“Stan?” He heard a weak voice behind him and spun around. Bill was reaching for him, still on the ground. 

Stan knelt next to him, just out of reach. “Is it you?” He asked nervously. 

Bill nodded. “It’s me. That, thing, it left when Richie…” He trailed off, his eyes on Richie’s body. 

Stan felt more tears spring to his eye and swallowed them. “Do you need help?” 

“Please, I feel really weak. That thing flung me around like a ragdoll.” 

Stan put Bill’s arm around his shoulder and hauled him to a standing position. They walked over to the others, all staring in disbelief.

Eddie looked up at all of them. “We have to do something. We have to bring him back.” He said, his voice shaking. 

“Eddie, he’s gone.” Bev said quietly, looking at the others to back her up. Stan could see the worry in her eyes, that Eddie hadn’t accepted that Richie was...gone. Stan didn’t blame him. He wasn’t sure he believed it himself. He kept waiting for Richie to leap up and yell ‘surprise!' And they could all groan at his joke and leave together. 

“He gave up his life for ours.” She continued, trying gently to convince Eddie. 

“No!” Eddie bit back. “The house wanted a sacrifice, it didn’t have to be him!” He looked at Richie, smoothing some of his hair back. “It didn’t have to be him.” 

Mike put a hand on his shoulder. “Richie did this for us, what can we do?” He looked at the others. “I’d give anything to have him back but, he’s gone. I don’t think we can change that.” Eddie ignored his comment, looking back down at Richie. 

No one spoke for a minute, all trying work through their own grief and disbelief. 

“Do you mean that?” Bill asked, looking at everyone. Confused eyes met his. “Would you give anything?”

“Of course we mean it!” Bev replied fiercely. 

Bill cocked his head and Stan tensed, worried that the demon was back. But he continued quietly. “I can hear it, the house. It’s willing to bring Richie back but,” His face twisted, replaced with a grim expression, “But it wants something from us. Each of us.”

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, clearly worried. “What does it want?”

Bill turned to him. “Isn’t it obvious? It wants a sacrifice. To take something important from each of us. A bit of us for all of him.” Stan saw Ben shudder at Bill’s cold tone. 

“Yes! Of course!” Eddie screamed into the hall. “Take it! Take whatever you need from me!”Eddie looked around frantically, “Take it! Just bring him back!” His voice cracked.  The house didn’t answer, it felt like it was waiting for something. 

“We all need to agree.” Bill said, his voice hushed. He looked at the others, expressions ranging from fierce to terrified. 

“What, what would it take?” Ben asked, his eyes whipping to everyone else’s. 

“Who cares?” Bev said to him. To the house she yelled, “Take whatever you need, bring our Richie back!” Eddie nodded gratefully to her and she gave him a small smile. 

She looked at the others and Mike stepped forward, nodding. “I’m in. I’ll sacrifice for him. Richie wouldn’t have left us, I won’t leave him.” He swallowed then said, “Take your fucking sacrifice house. It’s the last thing you’ll ever get from me.” 

Bev linked hands with Mike again, grabbing Eddie’s hand with her free one. Ben looked at them, clearly still scare. “Shit, you guys, you don’t even know what you’re offering up.”

“I know Richie is worth it.” Stan said, looking at the body again. “He’s worth it.” He took Mike’s offered hand. “Take it house. Take what you need but bring our friend back.” Mike squeezed his hand reassuringly and he returned the gesture with a sharp nod.

Eddie looked from Ben to Bill, swallowing. “I know, I know it’s a lot to ask. We barely know each other. It’s insane.” He stopped, his eyes wide and wild. He glanced at each of them then down to Richie before continuing. “But, we belong together. That’s how we got through all of this, working together, relying on each other. We’re supposed to survive this together, all of us. We need Richie.” He paused, his voice was smaller as he continued. “But I understand if you say no, I won’t blame you.” Bev kissed his cheek, offering her quiet support.  Stan could tell how much it cost Eddie to say that, to let them off the hook if they didn’t want to do this. He respected Eddie for it. Eddie looked down after, unwilling to look people in the eyes as they decided. 

Bill spoke next, sounding exhausted. “I’m in Eddie. Don’t worry. I want him back too. I’ll accept the sacrifice.” He linked hands with Stan, smiling sadly at him. 

Everyone looked at Ben, who gave a rueful head shake. “Fuck, I’m in too. You know that. Whatever the house takes, he’s worth it. You’re right Eddie, it’s all of us or none.” He went to Bill’s other side, grabbing his hand. “Do your worst house.” 

The house listened and accepted their sacrifices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally (when I started this beast forever ago) Richie was going to die and then the doors opened and the last scene was them sadly eating mexican (ala avengers). But you guys convinced me not to do that. So if you were an earlier commenter you totally changed the ending :P 
> 
> The halloween tree anyone? They aren't giving up years for Richie but that's what this reminded me of.


	18. Dawn of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house was cruel but punctual.

Again, several things happened at once. 

 

**Richie**

Richie sat up, gasping for air. ‘ _ What the hell happened? _ ’ He asked himself as he looked around wildly, seeing his friends passed out on the ground, hands interlaced. 

Well, those who had hands. He frowned. That couldn’t be right. He scrambled around, blindly groping for his glasses.

He found them and put them back on, trying to ignore the cracked lense. He couldn’t remember what happened. He remembered hearing a pounding voice in his head, screaming about his failures. 

Charlotte. He remembered her.

And something about a sacrifice? It got fuzzy after that. The harder he thought about it the less he remembered, it felt like a dream slipping away as he woke up. 

He saw Ben stirring and dashed over, kneeling down and grabbing his shoulder. “Ben? Are you okay?” He asked, feeling relieved as Ben woke up and opened his eyes. They weren’t dead, that was something. 

“Richie!” Ben sat up, groping for him. “Are you okay?” 

He grinned at him, “Right as rain baby.” His smile faltered as he watched Ben. “What’s wrong?” He was looking around wildly and seemed confused. 

“It’s just,” Ben paused, brows furrowed. “It’s really dark. I can’t see anything.” His voice was tight and concerned, like he knew the darkness wasn’t the reason he couldn’t see. Richie looked into his eyes, noticing that they were cloudy. They hadn’t been cloudy before. It didn’t make sense. Unless. 

“Ben, I think,” He didn’t know how to say this. “I think you’re blind. But I’m sure it's temporary.” He added, trying to be reassuring. People didn’t just go blind, that wasn’t how it worked. 

Ben nodded solemnly, accepting it quicker than Richie had expected. “The sacrifice. Of course, my eyesight.” His voice was low and sad as he continued, taking more to himself than Richie. “My books, my business. I can’t do any of it without my eyes. I’ll never see her again.” 

“Ben, what are you talking about?” He asked, confused. 

Ben looked at Richie with his unseeing eyes and smiled. “Don’t worry Richie, it was worth it.” Richie wanted to asked him more questions, to understand what was going on but it felt wrong to be the one freaking out when the newly blind guy wasn’t. Instead, Richie watched as Ben’s head swung around, trying to see their friends, before remembering he couldn’t. “How are the others?” 

“I’m not sure.” Richie answered, trying to act as Ben’s eyes. “No one else is awake.” 

**Stan**

As Richie spoke Stan shot up, waking suddenly. He looked and saw that Richie and Ben were up too. He stood, running over to them, as Richie smiled broadly at him. “You’re okay!” He grabbed Richie’s shoulders in a rough hug before pulling back, smiling happily at them and wondering why they weren’t responding. 

He looked at Richie, whose lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear anything. “What?” He asked, confused. Richie kept talking, pulling Ben to a standing position. 

“I can’t, I can’t hear you.” Stan said, his eyes darting from one to the other. He couldn’t hear anything, Stan realized suddenly, the world was silent. 

Richie brought a hand up, snapping his fingers near Stan’s ears. “Anything?” He mouthed slowly, his eyes full of concern. 

Stan shook his head, panicking and snapping his own fingers near his head. “Nothing!” He looked at Richie and remembered what he agreed to. A sacrifice. Never hearing his birds again. Never listening to their chirps or songs. He looked at Richie again, who was saying something too fast for Stan to understand. Richie, who was alive and breathing. “It was worth it.” He said to himself, even if he’d never hear Bill again.

Bill! He suddenly remembered Bill, hoping that he was okay, that the demon had released him. 

He turned and knelt near Bill, trying to wake him up. Stan move to grab his hand but…

It wasn’t there. He stared down in horror. Bill’s right arm ended at his wrist. The skin was smooth and healed over, like the hand had never existed. Stan choked back a cry, thinking of Bill’s writing career. He had told Stan he only hand wrote his first drafts. And now he couldn’t. He’d given up writing for Richie. He’d given up a lot for Richie, he’d have to relearn how to do everything. Hopefully he agreed that it was worth it. 

“Bill,” Stan said quickly, cradling Bill’s cheek. The other man woke up slowly, his eyes flying to Stan’s and he smiled, saying something. “I can’t hear you.” Stan told him, already missing his voice. “But you’re okay. And Richie is alive.” 

Bill looked upset then nodded, noticing his hand. Stan stayed with him while he stared at it, both trying to accept what they’d willingly sacrificed. 

 

**Bev**

“Bev? Bev wake up.” She opened her eyes, Ben and Richie were standing over her. Richie had explained what happened to Stan and Bill to Ben and they’d agreed to leave them alone, to let them focus on the other. Ben had insisted on waking up Bev next. 

“What happened?” She asked. She felt disoriented, like someone had knocked her out. 

“Richie’s back.” Ben said, his eyes looking over her head. “And I’m blind.” 

“Blind?” She asked, pulling herself up and cupping Ben’s face. “The sacrifice!” She said, suddenly remembering everything. 

He nodded, then smiled. “Don’t worry, I already memorized your face.” 

She chuckled. Leave it to Ben to completely accept what he lost, there was no anger or sadness in his voice, only acceptance. If she hadn’t already fallen for him she would have from that moment alone.  “Well, good.” She kissed him, thinking that she would be the one initiating all their kisses and not minding it one bit. 

“Bev are you, are you trembling?” Ben asked as she pulled back. 

She was confused until she looked at her hands, which were shaking slightly against Ben’s face. She attempted to hold them still but couldn’t, the trembling got worse the more she tried. “I can’t stop it.” She cried, panicked. 

Ben grabbed her hands, holding them against his chest. “It’s okay Bev, it’ll be okay.”

She started to protest, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn’t design clothes anymore. She couldn’t measure or hold scissors. He hands were useless like this, quivering messes. She’d never open her second shop. Never sew another dress. It was all over. Her bottom lip trembled. She’d given up the one thing she had always worked for, always wanted. 

But then she looked at Richie, who was watching them awkwardly. She nodded at him. “It was worth it.” She told herself and Ben. She pulled him into a hug. “Glad you’re back.”

He nodded. “Glad to be back. But I’m still fuzzy on the details here. What happened? Did I die?” He said it with a laugh, like he knew it was a ridiculous thought but that he was also afraid that it was true. 

Bev looked at Ben before remembering he couldn’t see her. She looked at the others, Bill caught her eye, also seeming uncertain about how to explain. 

As she opened her mouth to explain Mike woke with a groan. She gave Richie one more glance and dashed over to him, leaning over him. “Mike? Mike are you okay?” 

He sat up, shaking his head to clear the confusion. “I, I think so.” He looked at everyone. “What happened?” 

“The house accepted our sacrifice.” Ben said, his gaze near Mike’s eyes. “We’re still figuring out what that means.” 

Mike nodded as he tried to stand then looked down, confused. “I can’t, I can’t feel my legs.” He said, looking down at them, alarmed. He hit them a few times. Nothing.  “The house took my legs?” He asked, looking up at them as panic crept into his voice. 

Bev nodded sadly, “Looks that way. I’m so sorry Mike.”

He pounded the floor, his voice full of anger. “I’ll never work on the farm again. I can’t help my grandpa as a cripple. The whole fucking point of this was to help him.” He glared at his legs, disgusted with himself. “I’m useless.” His voice cracked on the last word

Bev sat down, pulling him into a hug. “You’re not! You’re so far from useless Mike!” He leaned into her, she could tell he was trying not to cry. “We love you so much, for your bravery and courage, you have to know that.” He nodded into her shoulder, not saying anything. 

After a minute he drew back, clearly done talking about himself, and looked at everyone else. “What about Eddie?” He asked, noticing that he was still curled on the floor. 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie woke up to a warm hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and Richie was smiling down at him. “Richie.” He breathed, unbelievably relieved to see him alive, color back in his cheeks, a stupid grin on his face. 

“Hey there Spaghetti.”

Eddie scrunched his nose. “That’s how you greet me after we saved your life?”

“Haven’t quite been caught up on all that yet.” Richie said, his smiled faltering. He leaned down and kissed Eddie. “Is that a better thank you?”

Eddie nodded. “Yes, but I expect many more.” 

“Deal.” Richie looked at Eddie, clearly worried. 

“What?” Eddie asked.

Richie licked his lips. “The house, it took something from everyone else. What did you give up for me Eds?” He asked, worry laced in his voice. 

Eddie did the internal check that he had perfected in childhood, patting himself down as he counted things off- no blood, no missing teeth, no pain, fingers and toes in place. He finished and looked at Richie. “I’m not sure.”

Richie exhaled, obviously relieved. “Little Eddie is okay?”

Eddie laughed, cupping himself briefly. “Yea, he’s good.” 

Richie reached out a hand, helping Eddie up. “Well, good. Okay.” Eddie took Richie’s hand, starting to stand buthe suddenly lost control of his body. His muscles seized up, twitching angrily as he collapsed to the floor. 

He didn’t know how long it last but once it was over everyone was standing over him, wearing matching worried expressions.

“I guess we know what happened to Eddie.” Bill said. 

Eddie caught his breath, his heart beating rapidly as he thought about what this meant. Seizures. No more cooking. He couldn’t be in a kitchen like this, around open flames and possibly collapsing at any time? No where would hire him. 

His dream, the one thing he had always wanted, was torn from his grasp. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry. It was all gone. He couldn’t even comprehend how everything else in his life would change. Could he still drive? Could he do anything on his own anymore? He would be a burden to people, his worst nightmare. 

“Eds?” He heard Richie’s voice, soft and worried. 

Eddie opened his eyes, seeing Richie looking down at him, concern etched on his face. And, maybe stupidly, Eddie decided it was worth it. Richie was alive. He was alive and breathing and looking at Eddie with more love than anyone ever had before. 

It was definitely worth it. 

He stood, feeling shaky. Richie pulled him into a relieved hug, leaving an arm around him as he turned to the others. “I can’t believe you did this for me.” His voice was thick with emotion as he looked at them. He repeated it slowly for Stan.

“Me either.” Stan quipped, Richie grinned at him. 

“You realize you’re all stuck with me forever now, I’m going to spend my life trying to pay you back.” Richie was trying to make light of it but Eddie could tell he was overwhelmed by what they had done.

Bev smiled at him, her hands hidden behind her back. “We expect nothing less. Besides,” She added, “You’re worth it.” The others nodded. Richie seemed to be trying to think of something else to say, to explain how he felt but Eddie shook his head slightly. Now wasn’t the time, everyone needed to process what had happened. And they needed to leave this cursed place. 

Eddie turned and pointed behind him. “The door is open. Think the house will finally let us out?” 

Everyone looked at Bil, who nodded. “I think it’s sated.” 

Bill and Richie went over to Mike, who draped his arms over them, as they helped him out.  As they walked outside Eddie checked his watch. It was 6pm. Exactly 24 hours had passed. The house was cruel but punctual. 

They walked outside and saw the TV van. “Should we tell them?” Eddie asked, looking at the group.

“Would you believe us?” Mike asked. 

Eddie shook his head. “I don’t believe it and it happened to me.” He glanced at the van again. “But I’m going to tell them we’re leaving, and not to go in the house.” The others nodded as he walked over, rapping on the window. After a minute the impeccably dressed woman opened the door. She had clearly been sleeping and smiled as she saw them. 

“Ah! Welcome! You made it!” She looked at them. “You all look like shit. What happened? Where’s his hand?” She cried, noticing Bill. 

“You owe us a fuckton more than ten thousand dollars.” Richie called, still holding up Mike. The others nodded. 

She looked at each of them in shock. She clearly didn’t know what to do in this situation. Eddie didn’t blame her.  “Well, I’ll, um, I’ll call my manager. You all need to stay here and wait.” She started to turn away. 

“No.”

She looked at Eddie. “No?”

He shook his head. “No. No fucking way.  We just went through hell, I’m not staying here for another five hours and answering questions.” She started to protest and he held up a hand. “Here’s what is going to happen. We’re all going to the hospital. And then,” He turned to his new friends. “We’re getting mexican.” Bill and Richie cheered. “You can call us with promises of large sums of money.” He paused, trying to think if he was missing anything. “Oh, and give us back our phones.” 

She looked stunned enough to listen, disappearing briefly and returning with the box that held their personal items. 

Then he turned back, everyone clapping him on the back. Richie grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “That was pretty sexy. I like take charge Eddie.” 

He smiled. “Thanks.” He handed everyone’s things back then turned to Bev and Ben. “Hope it’s okay if we crash your first date.”

Bev smiled. “I can’t imagine it any other way.” 

“Let’s get some fucking food. I’m starving.” Richie said. 

“I’m going to need a ride.” Mike added, looking at his useless legs. 

Ben held up a hand. “Me too.” Bev leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Fuck it, we’ll all pile into my car.” Bill said, pointing to his suburban. “At this point I’m not sure we should be alone.”

“As long as you let me lend a hand by driving.” Richie said. Everyone groaned at the joke. 

“Too soon Richie.” Eddie told him.

Stan, who probably didn’t understand everything but could read the expressions, looked at Richie. “I think the first thing I’ll learn in sign language is fuck you.” 

Richie grinned. “Aw Bird Man, you’re first words are for me? I’m honored.”

He gave Richie the finger and they all shuffled over to the car. It was a tight fit but none of them wanted to be left behind. 

Richie turned to Eddie as he started the car. “Ready for another adventure?”

Eddie shook his head. “No, absolutely not. Possibly ever. I plan to live a very boring life from here on out.”

“With me?” Richie asked. 

“With all of you.” Eddie said, looking back at their friends before turning to Richie again. “But especially you.” 

Richie grinned. “Good.” He started to drive, the house disappearing into the background. None of the friends looked back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the law of equivalent exchange (FMA anyone? I’m just gonna keep throwing random references into everything, someday someone will like them).   
> The other idea was that they sacrificed their memories of each other (which a bunch of you GUESSED so I’m glad I didn’t do that. You’re all too smart). You can tell me which you think is less harsh.   
> I’m not including the vegas piece here, it didn’t feel like it fit. But I’d do it as a 1 shot if people are interested? All the losers spending their enormous payout in Vegas?   
> I’m also still planning on doing the slasher AU at some point. I mean, I haven’t started writing it but the ideas are rolling around. So, coming Summer 2018 IT Slasher AU!!   
> Thank you all for reading this and for all your comments. I really love this odd fic and I'm happy other people did too.


End file.
